A Blessing Indeed
by slytherincailin
Summary: COMPLETE In his final year, Harry Potter is missing something. With friends, a Malfoy IOU, and an 'itch' for something new, life is good. That is until an encounter with a certain blonde changes him forever. Slash Creature!fic Mpreg Original Characters Threesome
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ** The following is a work of fan-fiction based upon the world and characters of Harry Potter which are owned exclusively by J. K. Rowling. The following stories contains reference content to places, people, animals and situations which are located with the books of Harry Potter, a published source owned by J. K. Rowling and publishers. The following is not an attempt to claim the world of Harry Potter, though original characters have been created. This is primarily a work of fan-fiction written for the enjoyment of other writers and fans who come across it.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

The night of the thirtieth of June saw a tense Harry Potter watch the exhausted hands of the clock tick slowly onto midnight. It seemed as though he watched the official arrival of his eighteenth birthday with a rather composed madness. His white fingers clutched the mattress of his bed and his gaze flickered on occasion; swivelling to survey his bedroom at number 12 Grimauld Place before returning once more to the clock. Despite his guard, however, the arrival of his birthday came and went, unnoticed both by him and the other sleeping members of the house. And why should it be any other way? He thought, his brow furrowing in confusion. Of course they would be sleeping, it was midnight.

The Weasley family had been through enough, their home destroyed and the loss of a loved one was a harsh and breathtaking blow for any family. They had rested little since their arrival in Grimauld Place. With Voldemort well and truly gone, Harry could not begrudge anyone some much needed rest. Yet as much as he told himself that, logically, it was he who should rest, he could not. For two solid weeks now the saviour of the wizarding world had found himself awake and alert in the early hours of the morning, tense, anxious and silently keening for something. Naturally, he had no idea what that something was. He had searched the house top to bottom, enlisted the help of Kreacher to strengthen the house wards, as though that would make a difference. He found nothing. His scar remained pain free and faint and he, himself, had felt no tampering with his magic. Yet this undeniable need to find something was driving him slowly mad. He had wondered whether it had merely been his hormones attacking his weary mindset but he had felt no pull towards anyone in particular.

Ginny, sweet Ginny, how he had wanted her to be that pull, but he could not lie to her, or himself. After a month of attempts it had been almost to easy to admit to themselves that it was only friendship they desired. The few trips he had made with Ron to Diagon Alley had done little to calm his nerves over the past summer. The wizarding world had been crawling with girls eager to prove themselves worthy of the Boy-Who-Lived. Each one had made his insides clench in instinctual refusal, to the point where he had thought to proclaim himself gay, had he not known that the Prophet would have a field day. No, since this damnable restlessness had begun, Harry could not be rid of it and nor could he bring himself to put his heart into anything else. His life had become a brutal game of hide and seek; only Harry was growing sick of hiding and he wasn't sure what exactly was seeking him.

A sharp twinge near his shoulder blade brought his musings up short and he rubbed the area absently. It had become a familiar pain lately. The young man sighed and ran a shaking hand through his ruffled black hair. He needed a haircut. With another mourning sigh, he curled up and drifted into a fitful sleep filled with hissing mouths and spiteful grins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Harry gazed up as the compartment door was wrenched open and a frazzled looking Hermione Granger stepped inside. She caught Harry's eye and smiled, "It's going to take time to get used to seeing you without those glasses, did the treatment feel odd?" Harry grinned at the smaller girl and hugged her lightly, not quite stilling his shivering form. "Not really, the healers were amazing," he replied "everything just looked really hairy afterwards, Ron looked like a gorilla." The red head smacked his arm playfully and stroked the lengthening stubble on his face, "'Mione likes it, don't you?" he asked his girlfriend, who patted his cheek fondly and grimaced. The three friends laughed as the Hogwart's express pulled away from the station slowly.

"Feels strange to be going back doesn't it?" Ron said quietly, looking out the window at the passing scenery. He turned sad blue eyes on Harry. "Won't be the same, will it? But hey, on the plus side this year we get through a graduation ceremony without a visit to Madam Pomfrey." He grinned and Hermione laughed lightly, her newly-cut hair curling under her ears as she tucked it back. She studied the quieter boy. "You okay, Harry?" Harry quickly smiled in reassurance and tried to calm his twisting nerves and shaking limbs. "Going good, 'Mione. No need to worry. I mean, technically I died, it's bound to have a few side effects. They'll pass in time." Hermione nodded her acceptance and the trio drifted into an easy silence, broken only by the occasional tsk of annoyance coming from the smaller, dark-haired male.

* * *

"Alrigh' 'Arry?"

"Hey Hagrid." Harry's smile widened and he gripped the giant man's hand firmly as he attempted to steer curious first years out of the way. "No troubles I 'ope? Good summer?" Harry nodded, firmly ignoring the looks of awe aimed in his direction by the younger students.

The trio arrived in the Great Hall quietly and took their seats, eagerly returning the cheerful greetings sent their way from their classmates. Harry sat as though someone had stuck thumb tacks to his seat. He shifted uncontrollably throughout the sorting and scratched his arms, anything in attempt to soothe the persistent sensation of his twitching skin. With the end of the feast, and a word of greeting from Headmistress McGonegal, Harry found himself with a Gryffindor on either side as he was quickly ushered from the hall before a large crowd could swarm. Their hasty retreat was blocked by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Move Malfoy! I've no time for your games" Ron snarled and attempted to rush past the taller male. Draco spared him a sneer of contempt before turning back to Harry, who had lowered his head in an attempt to steer past any conflict. His skin was burning and he had no desire to be around anyone. Draco nodded to his companions, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass to step back before taking a step towards Harry. He then spoke and his voice echoed as one only can with the use of a sonorous charm. "I, Draco Malfoy, would formally like to apologize to you, Harry Potter on behalf of my sire's wrong doing and my own. You saved my life and I am indebted to you."

Harry had raised his head in disbelief and watched open-mouthed as the back of Malfoy retreated before being followed by Blaise and a confused Daphne who continued to throw looks over her shoulder of the three friends. Harry Potter, Golden Boy of Gryffindor tower, had just been offered a Malfoy IOU.

* * *

Harry sat in the common room as dawn filtered slowly through the windows. Needless to say word of Malfoy's apology had spread fast and thoughts on the matter ranged from shock, to disgruntled respect, to suspicion. Funnily, as Harry saw it, it had been Ron that had shown the disgruntled respect. When questioned, he had stated that blood-traitor or not, he was a pureblood and a pureblood's offer of debt was not something to be taken lightly. Over the course and contemplative silence this statement had met Harry had, of course, shouted: "Oh dear, 'Mione, Ron's going soft, he'll be inviting the Malfoy's 'round for Christmas pudding next." A statement which had earned him guffaws from his dorm mates and a smack in the head from Ron.

The small boy grinned at the memory, pinching his irritable skin lightly and straining to ignore the twinges of his shoulder muscles. There was a shuffling noise and Harry looked up as Seamus made his way over to him. The Irish boy grinned widely before tugging Harry up from his seat by the arm. "C'mon hero, there'll be plenty time to reminisce later, let's go get somethin' to eat, I'm starvin'!"

* * *

His first Care of Magical Creatures class followed breakfast and Harry sat on the forest floor beside Ron as Hagrid made his way into the clearing. "'Alrigh' then, settle down, settle down!" He clapped his massive hands together and rubbed them excitedly, "Now! I guess ye' could call today a theory day." This statement was met with unenthusiastic groans from the class, to which Hagrid merely shook them off.

"Wih' the amount o' interbreedin' that went on in the ol' days, McGonegal wants ye' all well informed on inheritance. See, this is what 'appens if ye've any creature blood in ye're family, usually 'round the sixteenth an' seventeenth birthday. Now, ther' are only some creatures wizards, such as yerselves, can bond wih', those bein': vampire, werewolf, elf, vela, giant an' o' course fae, bu' that's a bit o' a difficult one to explain."

Seamus perked up from where he'd been wilting in the morning heat, "I know about that!" he shouted over the grumbling students. "Fae are like what people like to call fairies, 'cept they get it all wrong. They ain't pretty and don't go around carrying wands and wearing pretty frocks. They're big and they've got wings sometimes and silver veins. They're meant to be cruel, vicious to humans. Me Ma told me about 'em." He finished proudly, earning himself a few eye-rolls from his dorm mates. "Right ye' are, Mr. Finnegan! Five points to Gryffindor." Hagrid beamed and settled himself in the grass, telling the students to open their books. "Now, ye' see, vela can be very tricky to pinpoint..."

* * *

The Gryffindor trio fell into the stuffed armchairs of the common room and let out three suffering groans before grinning to themselves. Hermione set to work on her homework immediately, tapping Ron's knee with her quill in a not so subtle gesture to start his own. The glance he gave Harry was one of utter misery and made the dark-haired boy laugh outright. Grinning, he pulled the new Care of Magical Creatures book from his bag and flipped it open. Ron disgustedly eyes it from a distance. "I don't see the point of learning about inheritance now, if we had any of that stuff in us it would have shown up a year ago."

Harry shrugged and skipped through the chapters in boredom, scratching his skin from time to time. "Wouldn't you already know though? I mean if you have it, then one of your parents had to have carried it right?" Hermione shook her head at Harry's logic. "Not necessarily", she said, "It could be a recessive gene that comes out because of severe trauma or a potion, or it could just skip a few generations." She eyed the book in Harry's hands before reaching out, "Give it here." Harry relaxed into the head cushion as Hermione flipped through the chapters in earnest, occasionally kicking Ron when his attention wandered from his homework.

"I've read about veela, naturally, once I discovered Fluer was one I had to learn more. They're an incredible race, wings, accessibility to fire magic, but they do tend to be quite vicious and scornful. I wouldn't envy the wizard who mated with one of those." She chuckled lightly and flipped a page, frowning. "I've never heard of a fae before," She said in obvious disappointment. Harry grinned, "Seamus knew about that, says they're in quite a few children's stories in Ireland, they're meant to spoke them to behave. Kind of creepy if you ask me." Hermione hummed in genuine interest before looking back to the page. "Says here that fae don't breed with humans, they bless the family so that every few generations a faeling is born. It's a gift, something done if the family has aided or pleased the clan." She trailed off, lost in thought and Harry sighed, his anxiety causing his hands to twitch in annoyance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"What do you mean, it's gone?"

"Watch your tone, Draco, the Headmistress is doing her best. She cannot be blamed for this."

Draco sat in Dumbledore's old office, staring at his mother with a much practiced scowl, before sighing and dropping his head into his hands. Daphne rested her hand on his shoulder lightly. "It's not so bad, Draco, you'll find a way to adapt." Draco looked at his friend and confidante and shook his head wearily. "You know well it's different for women Daphne, less intense and you can mate with anyone. You've even already found a mate in Blaise, I'll have to find another like me. That potion was the only thing allowing me to lead a normal life." Draco pressed a firm hand to his mouth.

The headmistress looked on sadly; she despised seeing a student so distraught. "I am sorry mister Malfoy but Severus had only so much made before he... before it happened. It was he alone who knew the exact recipe. But perhaps you can come to terms with this, this could be a blessing." Lady Malfoy watched with glazed eyes as her only child nodded and squared his shoulders. "So be it." He said, standing, "Thank you Headmistress." He bowed before turning for the door, his face stoic but hi9s thoughts harsh.

As the door shut behind him he gave of snort of contempt and his mouth twisted into a cruel grimace. A blessing indeed.

Hermione, Harry realised quite suddenly, was going to swallow her tongue. He should have never let her read that book. She hurried down the corridor after the two irate boys, her eyes bright. "You really should read more about this, you know, it's quite fascinating. With fae, the males can only mate with other fae, much like their veela counterpart. They are pansexual, meaning they don't differentiate between sexes, although, I'm sure you knew that. The Veela believe totally in the soul mate bond between two people, however, the fae believe quite logically in survival of the fittest, meaning that whoever gets the submissive's attention, wins. Ron, are you listening? With veela, as I'm sure you know, each member of the species has wings, however, with fae, it seems to be luck of the draw, however there's not much written on that. It said in the book that hundreds of faeling are lost or raised in the wizarding world, I wonder if_"

"Hermione!" Harry yelled over the clamour as they neared the Great Hall, "I'm begging you, just stop please!" Harry sighed, momentarily ashamed at the affronted look on his friend's face. He hugged her waist lightly. "Sorry," he said quietly, "I'm sorry." Ron patted his shoulder and Hermione eyed him suspiciously. It's getting worse isn't it? The nerves and the pain and the sleeplessness? Harry maybe you need to visit Madam Pomfrey." Harry nodded slowly in defeat, "But right now, I'm hungry." He grinned and Hermione smiled once and hurried both boys along.

Harry was about to enter the hall with his friends when his back gave a particularly painful twinge. He twisted to loosen it. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Malfoy stalk around the corner looking oddly dangerous. The blonde looked like he had always looked but something was entirely off about him. As teh taller boy turned to make his way into the hall, he paused, raised his nose and sniffed the air. Harry was so perplexed by this he momentarily forgot the pain in his back and studied the blonde boy. Draco's gaze dropped to land on him and something inside Harry constricted and twisted his gut painfully. Draco looked feral. He stepped closer, practically towering over the smaller boy.

"You smell odd, Potter."

With that, Draco turned and headed towards the Slytherin table, leaving Harry to stumble his way to his own friends, slightly put out. "You alright Harry?" Ron asked doubtfully. Harry glanced at him, "do I smell?" he blurted out. Neville threw him a funny look and Hermione quirked an eyebrow in amusement before leaning in to sniff Harry. "you smell like you always do." She stated, before returning to her reading.

The week passed with excruciating slowness. Harry's back, for some reason he couldn't fathom, was in constant spasm. It twitched in visible pain whilst his skin felt as though it were attempting to crawl away. He had been begged by Hermione to visit the healer and had only put an end to her pleading by promising that, should he be in this state come Friday, he would go to the Hospital Wing. Friday had arrived and Harry could now admit that he felt distinctly ill. However, he had slept in, in a futile attempt to stave off the pain and he now rushed through the halls in an effort to make in to Transfigurations on time. All thoughts of Madam Pomfrey seemed to flee as he imagined what McGonegal's wrath would look like. He opened the door to find the class in various groups. McGonegal grudgingly deducted five points before stating that Harry would have to work with misters Malfoy and Zabini, seeing as each other group was fully formed.

Harry sighed, dropped his bag beneath his seat and stood beside a stoic looking blonde as Blaise attempted to transfigure his housemate into a stool. Draco was looking decidedly unimpressed. Harry ruffled his hair lightly, pulling at the annoying bits that flopped down beneath his collar and ignoring the pain of his back. The taller boy looked at Harry suddenly, silver eyes flashing, "Are you in pain?"

Harry jumped at being addressed, he had not thought he'd let his discomfort show. He shook his head swiftly and Draco looked away, a confused frown furrowing his brow,

Cold, he needed cold. Harry gasped wildly. His organs seemed to be straining as though they had suddenly decided they wished to be outside his body.

He had fled soon after transfigurations, knowing neither Ron nor Hermione would be in his next class. He could not handle class right now, he could not handle strangers offering their concern. He had raced to the quidditch pitch, his mind demanding the same thing over and over again; peace, cold, quiet. He sobbed and wrapped his arms around himself, keening loudly at the pain that sliced though his back. Something was wrong with him. Something that needed to happen was not happening and it terrified him. Tears slickened his cheeks as he continued to breathe in unnecessarily large gulps of frigid air.

"Potter!"

Harry groaned and turned to see Draco Malfoy making his way across the pitch. Harry cursed frantically, what did he want? He struggled to think, to run, to do anything but face a Malfoy in the condition he was now in. It was no use. Harry's legs betrayed him. Where they had once been strong enough to walk to certain death, they now turned to jelly, hitting the ground with a sickening thud and shaking his frame.

The pain in his back was increasing at an alarming rate as Malfoy made his way to where Harry knelt. The green-eyed boy watched him approach through tears, his vision swimming but clear enough to see Draco reach out and pull him up. "Salazar, Potter, what are you doing out here? What is the matter with you?" he growled angrily.

Harry swayed, his vision clouding, and landing solidly against Malfoy's chest. Harry gulped in a lungful of air and let out a pathetic whimper as his shoulders seared alarmingly, as though they had split open. Something heavy and liquid fell against his back and he looked up into silver eyes, oddly satisfied that it was the last thing he would see before he succumbed to darkness. Those eyes widened in shock before strong arms were wrapped around him. "Alright, relax, I have you..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Something smelt good. Amazing, in fact. It smelt like home and comfort and safety. It smelt utterly perfect and it was moving away! Harry, in a semi-conscious state, reached out and latched onto whatever was making the scent. An inhale of surprise sounded in his ears. It seemed distant, as though his own ears had been packed with cotton wool.

"Hush, be still or you'll hurt yourself." That voice, too, sounded odd, too faraway and whispery, though it was undoubtedly familiar. Harry tried to speak but his lips felt heavy, stiff. He managed only a soft moan of confusion which was quickly hushed. The ground felt slick beneath him, like mud and leaves. The fleeting question of why he seemed to be outside in a forest crossed his mind before he dismissed it as unimportant. The earth felt good, he needed it right now. His eyes opened swiftly and, with a start he tried to sit up, only to realise he'd been lying on his front and fall back down to face plant the dirt. He groaned, his back protesting the sudden movement violently. The voice tsked in annoyance and Harry realised the thing which he now had a death grip on was, in fact, the arm of another person. He turned his face slowly, squinting through the narrow streaks of sunlight which filtered through the tree canopies. He caught a glimpse of platinum hair before his eyelids drooped of their own accord.

"Malfoy?"

The voice grunted.

"Why are we in a forest?" His voice sounded tired even to him, slurred and inconsistent. Sure hands fluttered over his back now that he had relinquished his hold and he shuddered violently.

"Being around people now wouldn't be wise, Potter. Your wings need time to heal, it's a miracle you're alive at all." Harry took this in slowly, before snorting inelegantly. "I'm sorry did you just say wing?" The dark-haired male could practically feel Malfoy roll his eyes.

"Yes, you half-wit, wings. You, blessed as you are, Golden Boy, are a faeling."

Draco's words were sarcastic but his hands remained gentle on Harry's back, which, he realised suddenly, was very heavy. Harry frowned as his drowsy mind struggled to understand what Malfoy had jus said to him. It had sounded familiar, but his mind was turning away from it swiftly, ignoring it as if it were unimportant. Perhaps it was. Perhaps he was dreaming. That scent covered him deliciously as Malfoy reached over to run a hand down his back and Harry felt sleep begin to flutter his eyelids. Before he drifted, Harry found himself eager to say one thing to his obvious rescuer, "Thank you, Malfoy."

* * *

Harry woke surrounded by layers of cling film.

Naturally, he panicked. He struggled against the unfamiliar bindings, his eyes wild and still seeing dreams. Terrified, he did not hear the gentle berating of someone else. He noticed them only when hands pulled the wrappings away and strong arms wrapped around his middle, the scent from his dreams exploding around him. Drugs, he thought, it must be drugs that caused his panicked limbs to slacken and his heart rate to slow. Gradually, Harry looked up and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

Confused, Harry took in his surroundings. Forest. They were in a forest, most likely the Forbidden Forest. From what Harry could see of the pink sky above him, it was late. He had been here for some time. "What the hell is going on?"

Malfoy raised an elegant eyebrow and pulled his hands away from the smaller boy swiftly. "Language, Potter." He sniffed, his grey eyes running over Harry's body assessingly.

Harry pushed back a growl of annoyance. "I fainted and instead of bringing me to the Hospital Wing like any sane person, you bring me to the Forbidden Forest? What are you playing at Malfoy?"

Malfoy turned on him, eyes flashing darkly. "I was saving your life, Potter," he snarled, "I was acting completely on instinct; I couldn't have gone to other people even if I had wanted to. You were safer here." Harry reared back, his face slack with shock. He had never been one to disregard the help of others and said what came to him naturally. "Thank you."

Malfoy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So you've already said but you may wish I'd never found you once you realise the truth."

Harry tensed as Malfoy reached for him and pulled him forward from where his back had been resting against a slope in the forest floor. The sudden movement caused Harry to notice a weight on his back that had certainly not been there before. It wasn't excessively heavy but it was noticeable all the same. He struggled to look around but needn't have as Malfoy had pulled the cause of the weight into his eye line.

Harry could do little but stare as one shiny, iridescent wing stretched out from his back. It was transparent in a hazy way, things beyond it looked distorted and foggy. He had little in his memory to compare it to, it was even shaped oddly, convex and curving lightly. It was possibly that prettiest and strangest thing Harry had ever seen. He turned horrified eyes on Malfoy,, "What happened to me?" he whispered.

The blonde's face was expressionless, but the hand which clutched the wing was gentle. "You are a faeling, Potter," he answered softly, "Do you know what that is?"

Harry was about to shake his head when he was suddenly bombarded with memories of Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class and Hermione's incessant chatter. "Yes," he groaned, dropping his head into his hands and wishing desperately to be somewhere else, anybody else.

Malfoy sighed and dropped the wing. "Yes, well, that is exactly what you are, a human-turned-fae, and a rather peculiar one aswell, considering the wings.."

"Wait, wait," Harry interrupted, "how do you know all about this, what I am?" Malfoy looked, for a moment, as though he would ignore the question, before giving in with a sneer. "Because that's what I am, Potter. I have been for years. Had it not been me who found you on the quidditch pitch, you'd probably be dead. Your wings can only come out in the presence of other fae."

Harry found himself unable to think of a response. Draco Malfoy, pureblood and despiser of all things that go bump in the night, a creature? It would have been funny had Harry not been staring at Malfoy's obvious disgust with himself plastered across his aristocratic features. The smaller boy settled for all his mind would allow.

"Oh."

Malfoy snorted, "Yes, oh. How humbling." He sneered sarcastically. "I've been taking a potion for years that inhibits that side of me, but with Severus..." The other teen trailed off suddenly, drawing away from Harry and assessing him once more with a glance. "I'll assume the reason you've taken so long to come into your inheritance is because of me, I do believe we are the only two faeling at Hogwarts." He hesitated suspiciously before continuing, "With me taking that potion, you had only humans around you. You would have died had I still been taking that potion. Your own wings would have poisoned you." Harry looked once more at the fragile-looking wings. He reached out to touch one, smirking slightly at the cling-film like texture. He owed his life to Draco Malfoy and he was now, technically, a fairy. Someone up there was laughing at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

"So..."

"Go on, spit it out, I know you're just dying to begin your persistent questioning."

Harry risked a glance at the blonde who had seated himself a respectable distance away, unsure what to do now that the dark-haired boy seemed alright.

"Do you have wings?" Draco speared Harry with a withering glance. "obviously not considereing that they would have emerged as yours have in the absensce of humans." Harry fidgeted restlessly and tugged at the new appendages. "Is that how they work then? Just something that pops up around other fairies like a welcoming beacon?"

Draco's lips quirked in amusement against his will before he scowled, "We are not fairies, Potter, we are fae, specifically faeling. As for your wings, I've no idea what their purpose may be. There is little written on fae and I have spent my whole life ignoring it. I know only that they're poisonous if kept in too long."

Harry's green eyes widened comically and he watched he fluttering wings as though they would strike him at any moment. "I'm a freak."

Draco snorted again and rose to his feet, "Technically, yes. In regards to what the wizarding world should think if they were to find out, you are blessed." Harry started when a pale hand appeared in front of his face, an offering, "Come on, then," Draco smirked at his hesitation, "I'd hate to be expelled for kidnapping the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry scowled darkly at the nickname and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet. He stumbled, falling into Draco's chest with an "oomph." That familiar scent swam around him as if it was alive and Harry inhaled deeply, before catching himself and pulling away in surprise. "You smell good, Malfoy," his shocked mind stammered out.

Draco smirked widely. "Naturally. You, though, Potter, still smell odd, like talc. It's rather overbearing, although I do suppose it's an improvement from yesterday." With that, he strode from the forest purposefully, ignoring the indignant spluttering of the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"To the headmistress, Potter, she needs to be notified about this. Perhaps she can assist in some way."

Harry saw the logic but his fear thrashed like a dying snake in his stomach. His beautiful wings had snapped closed and vanished as they neared the castle and without their shimmery transparency cloaking him, he felt less special and more freakish. Draco rapped at the Headmistress's office lightly before walking in. Harry followed him, less assured and grimacing weakly once his eyes focused on the pedestal on which Fawkes once sat.

"Mister Malfoy, mister Potter. Is there something I can do for you both, considering you missed all of your afternoon classes?" Harry ducked his head under McGonegal's suspicious and disapproving tone but Malfoy merely looked bored. He dragged the smaller boy in front of him. "Your Gryffindor has been blessed, Headmistress, it would seem, in the absence of a certain potion, his true colours have come out. He is a faeling." Draco's tone was bitter with sarcasm and, though McGonegal's eyes lit up at the announcement, Harry found himself studying Malfoy's face. It certainly didn't seem like a gift from his viewpoint.

"Is this true, Harry?" Harry nodded at McGonegals' delighted tone. "My," she said, "this is wonderful. How proud you must be, it is such an honour. I trust mister Malfoy has told you that?" Draco's deadpanned glare and bored "indeed" earned him a disapproving glare from the witch. She turned to them both. "Perhaps this will serve you both well in the end, naturally you have my permission to search the restricted section for any information you may need. Now, off to your dormitories. I will excuse your absences, only for today."

Both boys had turned to leave when McGonegal had called out, "Harry, dear, this is your secret to keep secret or declare as you see fit. Please be wise about it."

* * *

Harry arrived in Gryffindor dormitory to a nail-biting Hermione and a drowsy Ron.

"Harry!"

Hermione flung herself at him, panicked eyes wide. "You're alright, oh thank merlin, you're alright! Where in Godric's name have you been?"

"Ease up, 'Mione. Let him talk and, ah, breathe." Ron gently pried the frazzled witch from the dark-haired teen and gestured to an empty arm chair. "Alright, mate?" he asked. Harry collapsed in the chair gratefully before reaching out to pat Hermione's knee. "Yeah, I'm alright, I've been in the forest." Hermione gasped and Ron gave him a level glare that demanding explanation. Harry puffed out his cheeks in exasperation, "Honestly, I've no idea when it started and why it happened..."

* * *

"Are you well, Draco, your usual haughtiness seems somewhat diminished."

"Oh, Daphne, dearest, how you flatter me. Were I not so inclined to the same gender, you would make a most beautiful, calm, obedient wife."

Blaise grinned from his position in the armchair where he had been writing As he heard the resounding thwack of his fiancé hitting Draco, hard.

The blonde glared murderously and forced the taller man into his chair. "Don't you give me that crap, Draco, where have you been?" she hissed, her hands on her hips in a frighteningly copy of his own mother's gesture. He sighed, "Daphne, you wound me! Why would I keep secrets from you?"

She snarled at his answer and situated herself on Blaise's knee, pushing his scroll out of the way to do so. "Well if it would benefit you in the long run, I can see you doing exactly that, Draco Malfoy. Now you tell me where you've been whilst Blaise and I have been covering for your arse."

Draco grinned at the duet before straightening his spine. "There is another faeling at Hogwarts." His tone was hushed, mindful of the younger years still lingering in the darker corners of the common room. Daphne's brown eyes widened before narrowing in contemplation. Draco sneered, "Do not even try, dearest, I will not disclose their name, nor will I allow you to play matchmaker. What will be, will be in time. I am in no rush." Draco's silver eyes glimmered prettily as his smirk widened. "Besides, wouldn't want to scare him off, now would I?"

Daphne smirked, having received enough information for her to nod in acceptance of Draco's wishes. They would see how this played out.

* * *

The following day saw Hermione in her element. Since she had realised at breakfast that Harry would not listen to her detailed descriptions of what she had learned about fae, she had taken to sticking muggle post-its to his robes throughout the day. Harry wouldn't have minded this, if it had not been for the fact that each note could only be taken off after it had been read aloud. He was still grumbling darkly when Malfoy had approached him between classes.

"Potter, I..."

He trailed off, "What is that?"

Harry glanced down and sighed at the sight of the florescent yellow post it on his tie. Malfoy leaned in, "Fae are extremely fertile and have been known to produce large families of six and eight rather than the conventional one or two." He paused, "Well alright potter, but I hardly see the point in broadcasting it." He said haughtily. The sticker fell harmlessly to the floor and Harry's cheeks coloured, his mouth opened to retort.

"I think it would be wise to meet up once more. Your wings must not be kept in too long. Meet me by the door come curfew. I know you have your ways of getting around the castle."

Harry had waited until Ron and Hermione had retired before venturing out. Walking with Malfoy across the dark grounds, he wasn't sure why he hadn't just told them. He had explained everything yesterday exactly as it had happened, only avoiding one tiny detail. Malfoy. He didn't know why, there was little or no animosity left between the trio and Malfoy. He, himself would vehemently declare that Malfoy had changed, matured. Perhaps it was the thought that it was as much Malfoy's secret as it was his own which prevented him from explaining to his friends that it was the blonde Slytherin who had rescued him, and not simply a freak occurrence. His wings fluttered behind him and he sighed blissfully as they opened wide to catch a sudden breeze. He could come to enjoy being in Malfoy's company if this was the relief he offered.

The smaller boy uncertainly followed Draco into the Forest. He was wary of it now that there was no warmth or sunlight. "Draco, maybe we really shouldn't go this far in."

Draco paused and looked back curiously, "I'm sorry, did you just call me Draco?" Harry gritted his teeth and sighed, "Would you rather I call you Malfoy?"

"No." Draco's voice was hesitant and a frown marred his features as he turned back around. "Anyway, hush, we'll be perfectly fine, I only want to go a little further..."

Draco's sentence was abruptly cut off as something large suddenly dropped from the tress and ran at Harry. He pulled out his wand quickly, intending to stun whatever it was. In the time it had taken him to do that, however, Draco had bodily rushed the creature, forcing it into the ground as he snarled, features contorted.

The creature, which seemed human in shape, lunged for Draco's throat. Harry raised his wand swiftly, yelling "lumos." The bright light flared and Harry suddenly found himself staring at a pair of bright yellow eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

The yellow eyes widened before flicking to Draco in confusion. Cautiously, the creature leaned forward and sniffed. Draco froze, before he too leaned in and inhaled deeply. The two sprung apart as though burned.

"Forgive me," the 'creature' had a thick accent, murky and rushed, "I panicked, I am so sorry for attacking you, faeling. I assumed you were students and you travelled too near."

Draco regarded the stranger before nodding once in acknowledgement and stepping beside a tense and quivering Harry. The blonde wrapped his fingers around the raised arm and lowered it slowly. "He means us no harm, Potter, play nice."

The stranger stepped forward fully into the patch of light. His beautiful features were twisted in regret. His yellow eyes were bright and tilted and stood out against the silver sheen of his skin. His black hair hung beneath his shoulders, wild and appealing.

"I did not mean to startle the youngling." Draco smirked and Harry caught on quickly, "I'm the same age as Draco!" he argued, frowning and easing away from the blonde. The yellow-eyed boy frowned and sniffed the air. "You smell like a youngling, you are a youngling. Only those not yet matured smell so sweet. My name is Asta. I am a fae of the Coillte clan. I can show you where we live... though most others will be sleeping."

Draco nodded, suddenly eager despite himself. He was not fool enough to turn down such an offer. Harry trailed behind the two boys in a sulk, wondering in vain why he smelled so unappealing.

* * *

Draco and Harry could do little but gape.

"Draco," Harry whispered, "There's a village in the Forbidden Forest."

Asta grinned at them both before leading the way forward. The stoic figures at the village gates that could only be described as guards offered only a curious glance in their direction before turning away.

The village was, in one word, magical. It seemed to be enveloped in a bubble of peace beneath the layered canopy of trees. There was the occasional hole through which both boys caught glimpses of the moon. The houses, though dark, were welcoming. They were built with jagged, uneven stones and looked as though they could fit only a few rooms. Some houses were lit with a buttery glow and they passed few people, all of whom curiously regarded the newcomers.

Asta led them to a house near the back and pushed open the door. "Mama!" he called out. Receiving no reply he left the room and both wizards looked at one another before shrugging. The room they had walked into was small, with a burning fire and chairs that looked worn and undeniably comfortable.

Asta returned only moments later, dragging behind him a woman that could only have been his mother. She was small and her face was young, but her eyes, which glowed the same golden yellow as her son's, were dimmer somehow, Her caramel hair rested in a bun and from her back Harry could make out the distinct outline of a pair of wings. "Mama, this is Draco and Harry, they're faeling, from the wizarding school. This is my mother, Temm."

Temm smiled warmly at the boys before forcing them to sit, to be comfortable. "Faeling," she sighed happily, "we haven't seen faeling in so long." She shook Draco's hand before turning to Harry. She inhaled and pulled him into a hug before pulling back to smile at him. "And a youngling! Fear not, little one, you're in safe arms now." She tugged on his right wing almost wistfully. "You're beautiful."

She embraced him again and Harry found himself hugging back, latching desperately to her warmth and scent, the very essence of a mother.

* * *

"What brings you to the village, faeling?"

Draco placed his cup aside, regarding the older women. "Curiosity," he admitted with a shrug. Harry grimaced at his answer, "but we would be grateful for answers. I've only recently found out what i am. We're not well informed, I'm afraid."

Temm nodded solemnly. "That is often the case with faeling. We lose so many younglings because of our secret ways and man's mistrust." Harry nodded in agreement, his knuckles white as he grasped the cup in his hands. He frowned suddenly, "may I ask why you and your son seem to consider me a child?"

Draco snickered quietly from his seat, earning himself a piercing glare from the dark-haired teen. Temm smirked in amusement. "You smell like e child, little one, most likely due to your late wing release. Fear not, you will mature in the coming weeks and by then, your friend will find your scent far more appealing." She stated the final bit with a glint in her eye that made both young men decidedly nervous.

Asta chuckled pleasantly. "It's not as though you smell unpleasant, Harry, more like fresh milk mixed with baby powder... Gets caught in the throat sometimes." Harry puffed up angrily, making his wings snap up noticeably in contempt.

Temm rolled her eyes, "at any rate, I expect the two of you back here tomorrow after dinner, you've much to learn. I would also appreciate if this night remained solely between the two of you." She eyed both students in silent warning before shooing them out of the village and in the direction of the castle to rest.

Asta turned to his mother in puzzlement as they watched they faelings from a distance, trudging back towards the human school. "Mama?" he asked, "is there a specific reason why you didn't bother to tell the little one that he is a bearer?"

Temm grinned at her only child before sweeping him into her embrace with her fading wings. "The blonde one deserves a bit of a shock to the system, mo mhac. It has been a while since we've had the pleasure of a chase."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: **

"Ooooh, he's so pretty!"

"All shiny like a new penny."

"He'll make such a beautiful mate..."

Wistful sighs followed this last statement and Harry clutched Temm's arm desperately in an attempt to hide. Temm, and a sizable amount of older fae chuckled at his discomfort.

He and Draco had arrived earlier in the forest, only to be accosted by an excited Asta, eager to show off the faeling to the village. There seemed to be a considerably larger number of fae than the village could hold. Upon entering, Draco had immediately been drawn into a group of young and older men, whilst Harry had been pounced on by a group of children.

Temm sat Harry on a patch of grass beside her before eyeing the younglings as the other fae settled around her, "You will not frighten him away, you will give him space when needed. Be nice, he's only a child!" Harry frowned at that statement, all the while keeping an eye on a young fae with pink eyes and honey coloured hair, who was sliding steadily closer to him.

Draco smirked at his panicked expression from his place between Asta and another young man with black eyes and silver hair, and winked. Harry sneered before sighing internally, at least Draco was coming to terms with himself.

Temm turned towards Harry and Draco with a wide smile. "Time for introductions, but bear with me, we're not exactly an organized bunch." She introduced firstly herself, Temm Quiy and Asta Quiy, before moving onto the Conals. That family consisted of mother and father, Ria and Bay and their children, Saoirse, Em and eighteen-year-old Nasta, who was mated to Kore, all of whom possessed a shock of scarlet hair. Harry's eyes were drawn to the rounded bump of Ria's stomach before he turned away, blushing darkly.

The next family were the Dema, who all bore the same eerie pink eyes, apart from the father Tyr, whose eyes were a normal blue. The mother, Luca, watched her young daughter, Luca Jr. from a distance. Her sons, Dara and Kore grinned and bowed as they were introduced. The Arry's were next introduced as mother and father, May and Diomh Sr. and their eighteen-year-old Krik. Their other son, Diomh Jr. was a ways apart from the family, far too busy in conversation with a dark-eyed girl.

Harry couldn't help but notice that this mother was also rounded with child and his gaze lingered curiously, unsure why or from where he seemed to have developed the certain fascination. The dark-eyed girl was introduced as Mika Minrae, only daughter of Mayca Minrae, whilst her two sons, Aaro and Zane, had seated themselves beside Draco, black gazes unwavering.

The final family was introduced as Geal, though the father seemed to have vanished. Temm waved it off, stating that he would return eventually and pointing out a young bronze girl with chestnut eyes and copper hair to Harry. "That is their daughter, Shell."

Harry had identified the creature now glued to his side as Luca Jr., who seemed to have an odd fascination with touching things. It had gotten to the point where, as they talked through introductions and hellos, Harry just let the young fae explore at will, from the occasional poke to the persistent tugging of his wings. It was kind of endearing... kind of.

Through the bright streaks of sunlight Harry had slowly noticed the wings which adorned the backs of the older women. They were in various stages of fading away, from Temm's near non-existant pair to Ria's healthy but dim pair. His frown had become suspicious as he had realised that the two younger women, Nasta and Mika, had wings as bright and obvious as his own. Luca, herself, had suddenly delved into the topic, sighing mournfully at the fact that her wings had not come in yet because she was too young. Female. The winged fae were female. His breath hitched and he would have, most certainly, gone into full panic mode had he not noticed the young man seated at the back of the group.

He was partially hidden by the more boisterous males and was somewhat preoccupied talking to the baby who was bouncing happily in his lap. His hair fell around him like melted chocolate and his eyes, much like his skin, were a glittering bronze. From his back sprouted two wings, identical to Harry's own. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, this must be the rest of the elusive Geal family.

Searching through the crowd, he found Temm in a discussion with another mother whilst Draco seemed to be bragging to a large group of young men. Figures. Harry rolled his eyes before standing and taking a seat beside the young fae with the baby.

"Hello."

The fae startled and clutched the baby tighter, before turning his gaze to Harry, and namely, Harry's wings. The fae grinned. "Hello youngling, are you well?" He went back to bouncing the baby on his lap and Harry smiled shyly, "I'm alright. Actually, I haven't felt this good in a while."

The man chuckled deeply, "That's because you're with your kind, where you're meant to be little one. I suspect your wings were causing you quite a bit of bother. I remember when mine came out. Ouch, and that was around other fae, not suppressed like yours had been." Harry grinned, shuffling towards the man and his warm personality. He was like a heater on a snowy day and effortlessly drew Harry's full attention.

"I know it's kinda been announced already, but I'm Harry." Harry held out one pale hand and watched as the fae moved the baby's weight to one arm before extending his own bronze hand. "Pleasure, young Harry. I'm Arcrayc, but please, I implore you, don't hesitate to call me Cray." The man pulled a face at his own name causing Harry to laugh.

He trailed off as the young bronze girl yelled out suddenly, stomping her foot in a childish fit. Cray grimaced, "Better see what's the matter. Here, Harry, you don't mind holding Aran for a moment do you? Thank you!" Before Harry could protest, the baby was pushed swiftly into his arms and Cray had taken off.

Harry glanced down at the tiny infant. He was undisputedly small, but far more alert than he should have been at that size. He held his head up steadily as he inspected Harry, as if deciding whether to wail or allow contact. After a painful minute the baby seemed to decide, and, using Harry's shirt as leverage, pulled himself into a sitting position to bounce lightly. Bright brown eyes glittered up at Harry in obvious enjoyment and Harry found himself cooing softly, grinning as he helped Aran proceed with his bouncing.

Draco grinned at Aaro, the dark-eyed fae he'd taken an instant liking to. Aaro smirked consistently, telling Draco of the adventures he and the other young males had embarked on with the forest. It was a playground really, used for the odd game of dare and hunting. Many of the young men were ready to explore further, travel in the hopes of finding both fun and a mate.

The five young men who had not yet mated grouped around Draco and the blonde found himself eyeing the obvious lack of wings. The group recalled stories that often had Asta and the youngest member, Zane, hysterical with laughter. Much like his brother, Zane held the glittering black eyes, yet his snowy white hair seemed to almost gleam against Aaro's glossy silver locks.

Dara tugged on Draco's hair before sighing wistfully, "You must grow your hair, Draco. It is unnatural for a young male's hair to be so short." Draco froze at this breech in familiarity. He turned on Dara, only to be met with a steady pink gaze. He sighed in defeat before nodding, "noted."

Krik beamed suddenly, "Draco's a student!" he exclaimed. Draco glanced at the blonde, blue-eyed boy in concern. "Obviously... are you feeling well?" Krik glared half-heartedly before stating, "You've no idea how to hunt, Draco, it's one of the first things you learn as a fae. We should take him hunting."

The other boys grinned almost sadistically and Draco fought the urge to step back. Malfoys' do not cower. Zane pursed his lips, "You really think the adults will let him come with us?" Aaro rolled his eyes and cuffed his younger sibling lightly. Being the eldest of the unmated boys at twenty, it was often he who made the final decision. "They'll never know," Aaro stated, "we'll tell them we're taking him to the lake. Come, if we leave now we can be back before full dark."

Draco grimaced at the mere thought of hunting before another thought clouded his mind. "But what about Potter?" he asked, "He won't want to be alone and clearly, he'll need to learn too."

"Why?" Zane asked, wide-eyed, "You wouldn't seriously ask him to hunt would you? Of course he can't!" Zane was cut off sharply and Draco glanced at him, noting his confusion and the solid glares he seemed to be receiving from both Asta and Aaro. His silver eyes narrowed in suspicion before Dara caught his arm and turned him around. "Beside's Draco," he said, "He's happy. Does he really look like he wants to be interrupted?"

This Dara fellow was far too touchy for his own good. Draco scowled before raising his head to glance across the green/ Harry sat cross-legged in the grass beside a bronze fae who was attempting to plait the hair of a bronze, brown-eyed girl. Their wings fluttered behind them slowly, every so often flaring to catch the light breeze. In Harry's arms was cradled a baby with a tuft of brown locks. As the green-eyed boy stroked one pale finger down the baby's cheek, Draco felt something flare and twist deliciously in his stomach. Blushing furiously a his bodies reaction he stomped after his companions' loud, knowing chuckles, forgetting to realise that Harry and the bronze man were the only winged male fae in the village.

The sky above was a deep purple before Harry relinquished the baby for feeding and became, once again, interested in his surroundings. He watched Cray feed the baby while the impatient Shell tried to cuddle into her father's arms. Mind forming a question, Harry's mouth opened before he could consider it. "Are you an only father?"

He blushed scarlet at his own lack of decorum, hearing a voice in his mind that sounded suspiciously like Hermione as it reprimanded him. Cray laughed lightly at his embarrassment. "No, no, youngling, my mate is with family in Ireland, their mother is ill. I pray to the forests that she is well but I do miss my Cree..." he trailed off sadly, sitting Aran up straighter to wipe his mouth, Harry smiled in what he hoped was support before yawning widely.

Cray grinned at him, "You're tired, little one, you should retire. Now, where is that silver creature you came with... ?" Cray's large eyes travelled over the significantly smaller group of fae before frowning in confusion. Harry glanced up, searching in vain for a shock of platinum hair. When he found no sign of it, his heart rate sped up considerably. Draco was gone. Draco wasn't there, where was he? Harry's instincts took over and a small mewl of distress left his lips, causing the remaining fae to silence and glance at him sharply. His eyes widened, another shrill of distress crawling up his throat when Zane raced into the village. "Mama!" he shouted, "It's Draco!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: **

The sky had been visible and a healthy blue when Draco and the other fae had left the village. As they travelled deeper into the forest, however, that blue had become a distant memory and Draco's nerves had near snapped, leaving him to rely on his instinct, which seemed to be becoming increasingly dominant over his logical self.

"Honestly, I really don't see the point of learning your little trade." He had sniffed at the others who had merely smirked in response. "It's not as though I'll need it." Aaro chuckled deeply "Well how else do you intend to provide, faeling? You can hardly go back to build a life in the human world, not now that you are here."

"Besides," Asta had added, leering slightly, "how do you expect to catch a submissive if you can't even hunt?" The forest was filled with guffaws of manly laughter. Draco rolled his eyes at their terminology and could almost bring himself to believe that a deeper, more primal part of himself had not readied itself at that one word.

"Well, by all means," he exclaimed snottily, "teach me, o knowledgable one." Dara and the others stopped in a semi-clearing overgrown with roots, moss and decaying flowers. "Ah," the pink-eyed fae sighed blissfully, "acceptance at last." The boys seated themselves on the forest floor, followed by a disgusted-looking Draco.

"Now," Asta exclaimed, "I'm not exactly sure how this works with faeling be it should be just the same. Fae magic is different to a wizards, Draco. No need to wave about that little stick, it's all elemental. Know what that means?" Draco sniffed, "Naturally, i assume it involves the elements; fire, water, earth, air." He states in a bored tone. Aaro grinned. "Alright, smart-arse." He sneered, "but you've got to be yourself before you can start using magic. Draco frowned "And how in Salazar's name am I supposed to just 'be myself'?" he asked in exasperation.

"Like this!" Zane exclaimed happily. He closed his eyes and dug his fingers into the earth before him. Draco watched in blank confusion as the air began to whip Zane's white mane around furiously, before settling down once more. When Zane looked at him and grinned, Draco found himself staring into whiteless black eyes and sharp fangs. His fingers, once removed from the dirt, had grown talon-like nails.

Draco gaped openly at the display before turning to Asta in disbelief. He was met with the same taloned, fanged creature Zane had become, only his whiteless eyes were gold and his smirk was undoubtedly familiar. "I didn't know we could alter form." Draco whispered reverently, watching in awe as each boy became more creature than man. "It's a necessity, both for protection and hunting." Dara's voice, though more guttural and deep sounded beside him and Draco found himself staring into glowing pink eyes. "It is only in this form that we can use the elements. After practice, it becomes childsplay. Our instincts are brought to the fore with a thought. Now you try."

Draco set his shoulders in determination, closing his eyes he felt... silly. There wasn't much coming to the fore except maybe the desire to wee. He should have stayed with Harry. Harry... His gut twinged in response and a deep rumbling was pulled from his chest, almost a growl, almost a purr. He leaned into that instinct unintentionally and part of his mind purred in satisfaction, remembering the sight of Harry cradling the child.

He gasped at his own thoughts and his eyes flew open, causing the others to draw back slightly. "Well he got the eye bit right, that's gotta be a good sign!" Krik intoned happily. Draco surveyed the world through new eyes, seeing new colours, new distances, new pathways. It was a vision overload and Draco groaned before shaking his head dazedly. When he looked up, his world had returned to normal. The others grinned at him mercilessly, but none as intensely as Aaro's dark gaze, "Intense, right?"

* * *

The deer, in all reality, hadn't stood a chance. It stumbled over roots and on rocks which seemed to crop up from nowhere. The wind blew into it's eyes harshly, blinding it as it raced in vain. The heat of the setting sun seemed to magnify, burning her body and slowing her down enough for Krik to launch at her and twist her neck. Dead.

Though Draco felt distinctly ill watching the doe's head flop around bonelessly as she was carried, he could not squash the pride he felt at having helped, even minutely, with the kill. He was not a hunter, as his companions had learned quickly and humorously while watching the silver-eyed faeling race after a young hare, his fangs flashing in fury at every failed attempt. However, through practice, he would learn, was learning.

They were perhaps a mile from the village when it attacked. Cliché as it may seem, the beast had come from nowhere. It was a hippogriff, no doubt a wild one. It's eyes were wide, showing far too much white and it huffed ferociously, stamping the ground. Draco was not relieved to feel the other fae stiffen in shock around him. This would not end well. Draco cringed as he recalled his incident with Buckbeak and subconsciously took a nervous step backwards. Naturally, of course, the beast's wild eyes zeroed in on him and it advanced, stalking the men as their instincts kicked in and they began to hiss and lash out.

Aaro acted quickly, tearing down an overhanging tree canopy and wrapping it around the beast's body with magic to near painful levels. It was clever, but far too neat. The beast charged forward, enraged, slamming the butt of his head into Aaro's chest and forcing the fae to the ground. It reared back on its hind legs, intending to crush the youth. Aaro rolled away, out of harm's way as Draco charged forward, claws raking down one side of its thick, horse-like body. The beast shrieked and lunged for Draco, tearing a gash down his arm in one perfect, bloody streak with its beak.

The faeling cried out, clutching his burning arm as strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him backwards, away from the danger. The other fae advanced on the mad creature, magic bright and surging as they forced it back, into the forest. The arms which had rescued him turned Draco and the blonde came face to face with a shaken Aaro, colourless eyes flashing with anger. He wrapped an arm around the faeling's middle and started towards the village at a hurried pace, the other fae falling in eventually and Dara and Krik carrying the carcass of the doe. "Zane, get Mayca," Asta said, voice monotonous, as he watched the younger fae sprint for the village gates which were only just visible.

"Mama!" Zane cried, "It's Draco!"

The fae dragged a pale, quivering Draco passed the village gates and into the arms of their healer, Mayca. Temm rounded on her son. "What have you done?" she yelled, her dull yellow eyes flashing dangerously. "I'm so sorry Mama, it just happened out of nowhere, the beast was insane!" Aaro sighed and placed a hand on Temm's shoulder "Forgive me, Temm. It was I who took him out to hunt with us. It was not my intention for him to get hurt. The incident happened not far from here and the beast was unfamiliar, mad."

Temm glowered at the young men briefly before snarling and turning her attention to Draco. "Is he well, Mayca?" Mayca's black eyes swivelled to catch Temm's and she smirked. "He will be fine as soon as Zane returns with my balm. It is a nasty wound and it will scar but he will be healed in minutes." Draco sighed in obvious relief, not caring for the moment that his body would be marred.

As Mayca was smoothing a sticky green lotion into his numb arm, Harry's pale face came into view. Draco beckoned him over, watching as Harry chewed his bottom lip and stared at him through wide green eyes. Beautiful eyes...

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered it as he might have done had they been in the Hospital Wing and Draco grinned. "Perfectly fine," he swore, "like the charming woman said, it will heal in minutes. I do, however, apologize for leaving you alone without an explanation." Draco glanced up into Harry's relieved eyes eyes and smiled softly.

"What exactly happened, Dara?" Ria asked quietly

"A hippogriff, Ria" Krik said solemnly.

Draco looked at the fae with murder in his silver eyes before turning to Harry whose mouth immediately snapped shut as his eyes began to sparkle. "Not one word, Potter!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: **

"Isn't there anything you can tell me Harry, anything at all?"

Harry glanced up from his dry toast, straight into the brown puppy-dog eyes of Hermione and grimaced. "I'm sorry 'Mione but if I told you everything, I'd be announcing another student's secret and I could cause alot of trouble. Look, if it's any consolation I can write down everything I learn for you and... and I'll talk to some people.." Harry agreed grudgingly, smiling inwardly as Hermione squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Harry caught sight of an amused pair of silver eyes and scowled.

* * *

"And down he goes again." Draco said gleefully as both Aaro and Asta winced in sympathy.

Harry growled menacingly and pulled himself up from the ground.

"You gotta admire his spirit" Dara commented casually as Harry landed on his arse for approximately the fourteenth time.

"I wonder if he's doing it right?" Zane frowned, plucking up handfuls of grass in his boredom.

Draco grinned maliciously. It had been around two weeks since their discovery of the village and both Harry and Draco had come to view it as their home away from home; though in Draco's opinion, it was a far cry from the depression and dreary mansion his parents had settled into after their plummet off the social ladder. Naturally, they'd been pardoned from Azkaban. His father knew far too much and far too many people. But it had also been helpful to have the backing of one, mister Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world.

Draco grinned as sadi saviour landed once more in front of him with a grunt. "That grin is quite terrifying." Nasta commented briefly, swiping blood red curls from her eyes and eyeing the silver faeling. "Ah," Draco sighed sweetly, "Dear, beautiful, Nasta if only you knew the inner workings of my mind you would understand that this grin is merely a welcome mat." Draco sighed dramatically, earning a chuckle from Ria and Bay and a roll of the eyes from Nasta.

Their two weeks had, so far, been filled with stories and learning to control their magic. Probably the most interesting discovery had been when both boys had learned that Ria and Bay had once had a third mate, Naro, who died shortly after the wizarding war. Harry had turned distinctly pale at that bit of news and had stayed decidedly close to Cray after that, as though the bronze fae would protect him.

The stories, though informative, were boring and Draco had mostly amused himself by charming the book Harry was writing for Granger to burp with every turn of a page. Naturally, he had perked up when Cray had offered to teach Harry how to use his wings, which brought them to today and Harry Potter landing on his arse for the seventeenth time. Harry snarled in frustration, fangs flashing and eyes melting to two pretty pools of emerald.

"Temper, Potter," Draco chided, grinning widely when Harry hissed profanities at him. "How crude Harry, must I remind you that you are a noble creature and our saviour and therefore are not allowed the privilege of common swearing?" Draco gasped and ducked as Harry took a swipe at his head.

Harry breathed deeply and wrapped his wings around himself for what felt like the hundredth time. The aim of the game, of course, was to stay grounded whilst hit with pure magic and allow the magic of his wings to absorb it and protect him. Cray had explained how the wings for necessary, an essential part of his make up to protect him. Again, Harry fell to the ground with a heavy thud, backside throbbing.

Cray blew out his breath in exasperation before his gaze fell on the blonde malice, whose face was looking far too gleeful. "Perhaps Harry." Cray stated slowly, "You simply need more incentive." Swiftly, Cray turned towards the silver faeling, hand outstretched as magic crackled at his fingertips, ready to explode. Draco realised the man's intent a fraction too slowly and froze in fear and surprise.

"No!"

Draco huffed out a sigh of relief as nothing happened, opening his eyes he found himself cocooned in a hazy web of wing and magic. Harry was in front of him, arms wrapped tightly around the taller boy's waist as his wings took the blow. Looking up suddenly, Harry grinned at him triumphantly. "I did it!" he said happily. He began to pull away, pride flushing his cheeks when Draco growled low in his throat, his chest vibrating against Harry. Petrified, Harry froze and glanced up at the other faeling slowly.

The blonde looked wild, possessed. His lips drew back over sharp canines and his eyes became a silver hue. Harry felt himself respond, his eyes drowning in green, he bared his fangs as a low keen broke from his throat. Draco growled low in response. "You smell good, Potter."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: **

Temm realised what was happening only seconds before it occurred to the other fae.

"Cray!" she cried out, "the boys!"

Cray's eyes widened to near comical levels as comprehension dawned and, reacting on instinct, he threw his arms around Zane, whose eyes had begun to darken.

Zane snarled viciously at the older submissive. _Not this one! _His mind screamed, hysterical, _this one has been claimed! Useless! _He thrashed in Cray's tightening hold as a low whining growl came from a dominant to his right. This one was being held down by another sub. _Taken! _His mind howled in blatant confusion and fury as his nose sniffed the air and tried to follow the delicious scent of the unmarked sub.

Temm wrapped both arms and wings around her son, praising the forests when he snarled but remained limp in her arms. Logic warred with instinct in his bright yellow gaze and he glanced up at Temm in obvious betrayal. "Want!" his throat pleadingly rasped out. Temm only strengthened her grip, frightened eyes locking with Tyr as he tried to restrain a snapping, furious, pink-eyed dominant. "No!" Tyr growled harshly at his son, "There was previous claim! Be still!" Dara slumped bitterly just as Krik slumped dejectedly in the arms of his brother, Diomh.

The boys were dragged away from the faelings slowly, back towards the centre of the village. Temm sighed in relief as Harry's wings flared out behind him seconds before he took off into the forest, a snarling Draco not far behind.

A sharp cry made her whip around in horror as Nasta was flung to the side and an enraged Aaro followed the pair into the darker part of the forest.

"Oh, forests," Temm breathed, tears gathering quickly in her eyes, "they'll kill each other."

* * *

_Run_ his mind breathed the word, pouring it over every thought in a molten shower. _Run._

_Don't stop, don't get caught, mustn't get caught, run, don't let them see you, not yet, run._

Harry snarled as the dominant's scent flared his nostrils, _too close! _He spread his wings wide, forcing his body forward with a burst of magic.

_Not worthy! _His tattered, jagged mind screeched in indignation. _Don't deserve me! Not yet, not yet..._

He almost stilled as he caught the scent of another dominant. This one was older... stronger... Patient...

_The trees!_

Harry screeched inhumanly and pulled away sharply as the second dominant dropped down from the tree tops, missing him.

He ran, his stride long, his chest tight and with a merciless sun against his back.

_Not worthy!_

_Haven't caught me!_

_Neither of you! Not yours!_

Harry thrilled silently in happiness, slowly minutely as the snarls and deep-throated growls of fighting dominants reached his ears from a distant.

_Stupid!_

His mind screamed the word in blind fury.

_Me! You fight for me!_

With a merciless beat of his wings, he took off once more, this time to the tree-tops. A triumphant smirk lit his eyes and lips as the snarls stilled and the forest was filled with the sounds of vicious breathing, predatory footsteps and a calculated silence.

_Stupid dominants._

* * *

It was dark, pitch, but little had changed. His eyes poured over the forest, now draped in shadows of purple and black. He was still running.

He stopped, at times, in a tree hollow, a lake... hiding... breathing...

His wings now shivered with excited exhaustion.

He had seen them only once. Together, tracking, searching...

He snarled loosely and jumped over a raised tree root.

_Together... tracking... searching..._

_Too close!_

_Too soon!_

_Run..._

Harry clawed his way into a tree moments before a streak of silver danced through his vision.

"I know you're here, pretty one. I can smell you."

The voice was deep, guttural and laden with lust.

Harry's hackles raised and he bared his fangs in a silent snarl of rage.

_Leave!_

He screamed internally, wings flaring behind in agreement.

Too busy watching the silver one as he stalked the small clearing below, Harry missed the older one as he climbed the tree.

An unforgivable mistake.

Harry howled in outrage as strong arms wrapped around his middle, moulding his arms uselessly to his body. Harry's wings flared dangerously, jolts of magic making them glow spectacularly in the moonlight.

The dominant growled, ignoring the sharp shocks of magic forcing their way into his system. He plunged into the clearing with the silver dominant.

He looked far too smug.

The silver one threw a hand up, carelessly, forcing the surrounding trees to mould together into one solid mass and effectively cutting off Harry's one escape route.

He grinned at the wild submissive struggling desperately, viciously snarling and magically lashing out.

_Beautiful..._

He gripped the captive's midnight dark hair and forced his head up, neck straining as those emerald pools glared daggers at him.

The silver one's eyes locked with black orbs as the other dominant gave a low, warning growl. Draco hissed in response.

_To share..._

Why was he so strangely unwilling?

_He needed both to be captured... _his mind whispered logically. _He deserves both as his own..._

They would share.

He grinned swiftly and, with the speed of a striking snape, both dominants lunged forward , fangs sinking into the ivory neck of the captured submissive.

Harry keened loudly before sagging heavily in the arms.

_Right..._

_Felt right..._

_Mine. _

* * *

Mayca was inconsolable.

"My boy!" she cried as she tried, once more, to break through the arms holding her trapped.

"My child"

Temm whimpered in desperate pity, her own fingers still locked tightly around a shivering Asta.

Luca cradled Dara in her arms, pink eyes distraught as she looked pleadingly at Temm. "He'll be killed," she whispered horrified. "Temm, Draco had previous claim, he'll kill him."

Luca's wings drooped in evident depression at the outraged, mournful howl that seemed wrenched from Mayca's raw throat.

May watched her mate cradle their ashen-faced son as he quivered and wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. She pulled the weeping healer into her embrace before looking at Temm with hard eyes. "She won't survive the death of her son, mo sheanchaí, she's lost too much."

Mayca seemed to be receeding back into her mind, only the occasional whimper signifying to Temm and the others that she was still there.

Mika growled from her post beside her mother and Zane, eyes flashing dangerously. "And who says Draco will win the little sub?" she asked in spiteful tones, "It could very well be my brother! He's older, stronger. He has more of a chance."

Temm regarded the young woman grimly. "Be that as it may, Mika, but should Draco perish, the school will need to be notified. The faeling's wizarding family will not take his demise lying down and we will have lost one of our own." Mika bowed her head in remorse.

Temm raised her steady gaze to glance at the gathered fae.

"Either way," she spoke gently, "be prepared. We will undoubtedly lose a faeling tonight."

The wind seemed to howl in mournful agreement before settling down heavily, as though, it too, could feel the sombre atmosphere.

* * *

"Aaro?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind telling me what the hell just happened?"

Aaro chuckled deeply at his mate's disgruntled tone. He raised dark eyes to Draco, to find the blonde had raised an enquiring eyebrow. "Yes, Aaro, please, share."

Draco's tone was silky and definitely deadly. Though his silver orbs seemed content as the trio lounged on the forest floor, his fangs were lengthening at an alarming rate.

Aaro sighed. "Draco, I told you you would have to catch a submissive. What, pray tell, did you think I meant by that?"

Draco growled lowly. "I had not realised I would have competition."

Aaro lowered his head in shame. "I apologize, Draco, you should not have had to fight for what was yours. I would not allow the others to restrain me." A moment passed and Aaro suddenly hissed in pain when a pale hand gently caressed what must have been a wound on his cheek. "I was not the only one harmed." Draco said softly.

Though a large part of him fought against it, Draco overlooked his spoiled nature and lowered his head to rest his forehead against Aaro's. The taller male breathed a sigh of relief at the gesture of acceptance.

Both males were suddenly pushed aside as Harry sat rigidly up, grumbling darkly. "As much as I adore this little scene of affection, somebody needs to explain now!" His voice was laden with sarcasm and he snarled at the two other men, green orbs malicious and dark in their suspicion and anger.

Draco shifted closer to the enraged submissive. His enraged submissive, his mind whispered helpfully and he grimaced internally. "Harry..."

Green fury was aimed solely at him and Draco gulped, rearing back. "I've no idea what happened." He stated swiftly.

"Coward!" Aaro yelled, earning himself a snarl from the silver faeling. "Harry," he said gently, "what occurred just now is usually termed the 'chase'. The dominant, or dominants, attracted by the scent of an unmated submissive, will give chase. It usually ends in multiple casualties and one victor. Draco and I had formed a rather close bond through friendship, thus making it easier for our instincts to accept a duel bond, rather than kill one another. It is purely instinctual, Harry, the people we are become buried."

Harry blinked slowly, the anger fading from his features as his face relaxed from its contorted snarl. His eyes flashed, "did you just call me submissive?"

Draco groaned in response and Harry rounded on him. "Don't you dare, Malfoy! You knew more of all this than I did and you still never told me! You're most definitely in trouble!" Draco spluttered indignantly, "I never knew you were a submissive!" he growled back hotly, "I assumed females! Perhaps, I had an instinctual inkling deep down and therefore an inclination to you, but I had no facts." Harry growled and Aaro stepped in swiftly, fearing for the safety of his mate. "It's the truth, Harry. Draco couldn't have known. Temm wished for him to discover his attraction to you on his own. We were hoping he would claim you before you matured, a kiss. The other dominants would have been less affected. I'm sorry Harry."

Harry's emerald eyes steadily returned to normal as he regarded the two males.

_Mates..._ his mind whispered seductively.

_Your mates... all yours... _

Harry's nerves seemed to smoothen out, soothed by the thought and he sighed slowly. He watched Draco's anxious expression. The other faelings hair fell to his shoulders thickly, shining whitely. _Mine._ Draco's silver eyes seemed to respond to that thought. Yours, they promised.

Harry turned and regarded Aaro's calm, slender features, so alike and yet so different to Draco's own. His fair fell in twisting waves of melted silver to his back and black eyes gazed into Harry's own Yours.

Harry groaned in defeat and each dominant made their way towards him, arms embracing until he was warm between them.

"Aaro?" Harry whispered suddenly, still grudging even as his mind purred, satisfied.

"Hmm?" Aaro breathed.

"How come we're all men, but I'm a submissive while you and Draco are dominant?"

Aaro stilled suddenly, locking his gaze with Harry's questioning stare, before turning to Draco's curious one. A faint pink blush spread steadily across his nose and cheeks and he coughed, pushing himself up and dragging the other two with him. "That, faeling, is a question best discussed later, preferably with the other females and Cray."

Put-out, Harry frowned darkly, before swiping a hand across what had previously been an opening in the clearing, and taking off before the two dominants. Draco's gaze, however, became calculating. His eyes strayed to Harry's wings as the smaller boy raced off, presumably back to the village, before dropping to study the ground in concentration. Finally, his gaze rested on Aaro. The knowing little smirk which darkened his features sadistically made Aaro's cheeks darken further and he pushed his way past, into the forest, away from the gleeful, knowing cackles of his silver mate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: **

With the recent, and not too subtle, proximity that seemed to have occurred between one Draco Malfoy and his rival, Harry Potter; Hermione Granger could admit that she had not been thoroughly shocked when Daphne Greengrass had cornered her in the library. In full honesty, it had been a reckless oversight on Hermione's part to situate herself in the most secluded and least ventured into section of the library.

Hermione had tensed at the Slytherin's sudden appearance before forcing herself to stare into Daphne's penetrating gaze. When the blonde girl had nodded before seating herself at the table and depositing her wand on the table before her, Hermione had become curious.

The brunette had been anticipating an encounter such as this for approximately a fortnight. Precisely, since the night she had stumbled sleepily into the empty Gryffindor common room and, through the foggy window, seen none other than Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter leaving the Forbidden Forest. Through her surprise and suspicion, two thoughts sank like a lead stone into her conscious mind; one: Draco Malfoy was the other faeling and two: if she had discovered this by accident, then the slytherins had already discovered it through spying. Not that it pleased Hermione to realise her friend had been sneaking off with Malfoy, but she had found some comfort in now understanding the glances that were shared often between the two.

She had been attempting to think of a way to force the two to make their alliance public. The wizarding world was becoming far too tense, too divided. Officials at the ministry were nearing obsessive in their desires to track down and capture every dark-arts user. That gossip-rag, the Prophet, was becoming more than a nuisance in its' persistent writings of Harry's 'obvious descent into madness after his spectacular defeat of You-Know-Who.' An alliance of this sort was exactly what was needed. Of course, it would also benefit Harry in the long run, even if he was against the idea of 'coming out'.

Which brought the Gryffindor back to the library and a patiently waiting Daphne Greengrass. Hermione stilled her features as she put down her quill and placed her wand beside the other one on the table. The blonde smirked, eyes narrowing. "I know you know it's him." She said softly, "And I know you know what they are and have been receiving notes from Potter."

Hermione said nothing, staring at the taller girl before nodding once in acknowledgement. Daphne's smirk widened and she tapped pink nails against a book to Hermione's right, the book under which she had hidden her notes on the fae. The smaller Gryffindor sighed and nodded once more, indicating that Daphne could read through the notes. Distinctly, Hermione was reminded of a moment in sixth year, around the time of Daphne's birthday, in which the girl had fallen ill and had to be rushed home. The brunette could vividly remember watching as Daphne was ushered from the castle, all the while visibly straining her back and plucking at her skin.

The brunette's eyes narrowed in cautious suspicion. Daphne sneered, but nodded sharply once in affirmation. The Slytherin was a faeling. Slowly, Daphne leaned across the table towards Hermione, who automatically stilled. "I have something in mind for our boys," she purred, inching closer, "I do believe it's time for them to step out of the broom closet, so to speak."

Daphne's deep voice curled seductively at Hermione's ear and the brunette leaned forward, intrigued despite herself.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Temm forced her rigid body to bend and sit in the waning grass just beyond the village gates. Mayca had settled enough to be led into one of the houses to rest, if only for a moment.

Temm groaned as she recalled the terrified glance Ria had given her as she had left the healer in the hands of the other women. If this tension didn't break soon then Ria's waters were going to burst under the stress. The corner of Temm's mouth quirked up, despite her sombre mood, at the image of the woman standing in a puddle of her own creation and wailing frantically. Now that was something she could do without tonight.

The children had been put to bed, far too early. They would no doubt wake with the dawn, sullen and resentful at being excluded from the drama. That problem would just have to wait. First, the missing fae needed to return home, preferably all three of them.

Temm glanced over her shoulder as Bay and Diomh situated themselves at the gates for guard duty. Not that such extreme precaution had ever really been necessary apart from the occasional wild beast. The rotational guard-duty was still a welcome safety-net.

Temm startled suddenly, eyes wide as the wind quivered around her, bending and finally breaking so Temm found herself standing and facing an accusing pair of green eyes. "You've been keeping things from me Temm" Harry's tone was sulking and petulant and he crossed his arms as he stared up at her, "and a fine mess its' gotten me into too."

Temm gasped and reached out, intending to pull the sulking faeling into her arms and make sure he was in one piece, not hurt. As she did, the wind shook once more and a blushing Aaro stalked towards her, deliberately ignoring the smirking blonde that followed him. Other than the obvious skin wounds each of them boasted, neither seemed worse for the ware.

With a cry of relief, Temm pulled the two, now grumbling, males into an embrace; silent sobs the only evidence of her inward worry and panic. "Thank forests," she whispered hollowly, before wrapping her arms and wings around the tiny, green-eyed faeling. "O Harry, forgive me, I shouldn't have... I should not have left you on your own, alone. I'm sorry, so sorry..."

She turned sharply, "Diomh! Get Mayca" she wrapped a solid arm around Harry's waist and beckoned the other two to follow her into the village. Mayca emerged from a house, shouting ecstatically at the sight of her son before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. Aaro spluttered, caught between allowing her a moment's panic or prying his mother from his face long enough to breathe. "Mama!" he gasped, "I'm choking! Let go!"

Draco snickered at the display of affection before huffing out a loud grunt of pain as strong arms enveloped him. He cried out in indignation, before realising he was being embraced by the emotional, pregnant Ria. All hopes of escape became futile.

Harry frowned at the emotional outbursts and turned to Cray, who grasped his shoulder with a steady hand. "What happened?" he asked in bewilderment. Cray ruffled Harry's hair lightly. "It is a relief to see you all unharmed, alive," he stated seriously, "We were certain Draco would kill Aaro, or vice veersa. It was far too close a call for comfort."

His brow furrowed suddenly, "Actually, i'm curious as to why neither of them seem greatly harmed.

He looked at the little faeling, "Who was it that marked you, Harry?"

Harry gritted his teeth and his heated gaze swivelled to look at the males who were being held hostage by the emotional females with a sadistic sense of satisfaction.

"Both of them."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Rimelda Higglepuff, Head of the Department of Magical Creatures within the Ministry of Magic, puffed out her cheeks and blew her breath out in an exasperated sigh before promptly letting her head fall to hit the wooden table she was currently sitting at.

The loud 'thunk' which resounded from the action not only served to wake her owl, Hedenbar, who ruffled his feathers in a silent "harrumph", but also led to one of the most spectacular migraines she had ever encountered. Cursing liberally at the pain which now radiated through her skull, Rimelda clutched her head desperately between her hands and failed to notice the arrival of another owl.

Scowling harshly at the paperwork which littered her desk, she deliberately swept the 'non-urgent' files to one side. It was only once she was could see, once more, the polished wood of the table-top that she noticed the consistent tapping at her office window. She looked up, curious, only to see a tawny owl eyeing her reproachfully from its perch on the window ledge, a letter clutched in its pointed beak. Rimelda sighed mournfully at the sight and glanced once more at the mound of never-ending letters and documents which littered her desk before rising from her seat to open the window.

The owl glided in and dropped the letter, chirping and happily oblivious to the witch's over-worked and darkening mood. Rimelda had expected the thing to wait but, instead, it flew back out the window and out of sight, hooting blissfully the whole way. Rimelda looked forlornly at the retreating owl and sighed wistfully, well at least somebody's job was done.

She turned her attention back to the letter that had been dropped on the desk and picked it up. Her name was proclaimed on the letter front in stylish cursive, but that was all. Curious and directly ignoring the work which she really ought to be getting on with; Rimelda opened the letter and folded it out.

_Head of the Department of Magical Creatures, Miss Rimelda Higglepuff._

_Firstly, I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this letter, I'm sure will find it greatly beneficial. Secondly, the people divulging the information contained within this letter would rather remain anonymous, should things become strained. You need only know that we are allies and wish, specifically, for this information to be viewed in a positive light. _

_It has come to our attention in recent times that Hogwarts School of Magic has acquired two, rather promising students. I tell you this, Miss Higglepuff, because they are of magical creature descent. To be precise, they are fae. Being the Head of your department, we concluded you would be the one that would seek action to announce such a wonderful occurance, as fae are a genuine rarity within our world. Note now though, they must not be harmed. _

_This letter has been charmed for the utmost secrecy , to open for only you and those you see fit and to bind only you upon touching. Should you approach this affair maliciously or negatively, your memory will be compromised. Now that I have your full attention, on with the facts..._

Rimelda read the letter once, a mask of shock blending over her features as the identity of the creatures came into the light. Her heart hammered as a sharp jolt of activating magic ran up her arms with the conclusion of the letter.

"Oh my..."

* * *

Donis Sabháilte, Minister for Magic, lounged almost lazily against the large mahogany desk which resided within his brightened office. His bronze skin seemed to glitter metallically in the streaks of sunlight. As he lounged he flipped a mane of thick dark hair over his shoulder and clipped it in place. His hazel eyes scanned the office in assessment and he smiled widely.

Minister of Magic. The title itself was ego-inflating, let alone the power and force that came with it. The tabloids had had a field day when it had been announced that he was to be Minister of Magic, permanently replacing the auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. They had been like excited children, spilling his story over pages upon pages of ink and newsprint. The handsome, witty Donis Sabháilte, who had come from nowhere. He had no background past the speculation and that which had been necessary to apply for the job, and of course, a few... Exaggerations.

Donis grinned to himself, light-heartedly jumping to seat himself on top of the mahogany desk. How had the Prophet put it? Ah, yes, the bright and shiny new hero who would capture the remaining death eaters, put a stop to the black dealings of the darker arts and lead their country into a new era. It was romantic, really, a love story that had been cropped up by that Skeeter woman and had aided him spectacularly in his aim to become minister. He must thank her for that.

Donis' hazel eyes snapped up and locked with the silver gaze of the approaching Lucius Malfoy. The man was built well for his age. Youthful despite the aged weariness in his eyes. He stopped a foot from the table, bowing low and allowing strands of white-blonde hair to escape the clasp which held them in place. "Sir," he said, rising gracefully.

Donis quirked an eyebrow in his direction, gaze blank. "Lucius?"

Malfoy's pewter eyes locked with his and he opened his mouth to speak, his eyes flashing somewhat in suppressed aggravation.

He was interrupted before he could utter a word by the office door swinging open and emitting a tired Rimelda Higglepuff, who now sported a darkening lump on her forehead. She approached quickly, a sheet of parchment clutched between her fingers. Donis regarded the woman carefully. "Rimelda may I asked what happened to your forehead?"

Rimelda winced, fingers reaching up to poke the tender flesh, "accident," she muttered swiftly, before bowing slightly and putting the parchment down on his desktop. She glanced at Malfoy before shrugging apologetically and looking back at Donis. "That letter was delivered to me anonymously and contains information on both mister Harry Potter and mister Draco Malfoy. It would seem as though a creature inheritance has manifested within them both, something of fae origins. The people who sent it want no harm to come to the pair, however the do wish to bring the subject to light in the hopes of other magical creatures being accepted." Rimelda smirked suddenly, "rather clever, if you ask me, how better than to get people to accept the things that go bump in the dark than to announce that their shining saviour is one."

She glanced at Lucius, who offered her only a guarded look at bored curiosity, before she continued. "I'd like permission to deal with this, Minister. I wish to meet the boys and disclose the information to the public in the easiest way possible."

Donis considered the woman before him. Harry Potter? A creature? It was almost laughable in an odd way. Still, he had no interest in the boy. He raised the letter, about to dismiss the issue as unimportant before a single word caught his attention. Hogwarts. His eyes narrowed.

"Very well, Miss Higglepuff, you have my permission to do with the students as you will, however I do believe an interview between myself and the boys at the school would also be quite beneficial." Rimelda nodded frantically, a smile lighting up her features. "Of course, sir! I'll arrange it as soon as possible." That said, she bowed once more before sriding from the room.

Donis cast a silent locking charm with a wave of his hand, beckoning Lucius to come closer, to sit. The blonde did as he was bid, regarding the minister with a watchful eye. Donis dropped from the table-top and stalked towards the man, a gleam in his eyes. "You had not told me your son's suppressant potion had worn off, Lucius." He purred deeply.

Lucius resisted the urge to sneer. "I had not been told, sir. No doubt something my wife conveniently forgot to share with me." He fought the surge of anger that bubbled in his chest. Donis walked slowly behind his chair. "Potter's condition is, no doubt, a result of your son's own transformation. An unexpected turn of events, but not without its possibilities." The other man had glided towards Lucius' back. "I had not expected such an easy entry to the school, yet your son has provided it beautifully." A strong hand gripped Lucius' chin and tilted it back until the man's neck was straining. Lucius found himself looking into a pair of white-less, glowing hazel eyes.

"I do love unexpected visits."

That said, Donis descended on the man's mouth swiftly, hungrily kissing his parted lips and wrapping both arms around his chest.

* * *

A/N: I'd just like to quickly thank those of you who have been reading and reviewing, I do love knowing the story is going as well as I'd hoped it would.

For people who may be having trouble with the names and family structures:

Quiy (kwee):

Temm (mother), Bród [meaning proud] (br-oh-id-father-deceased), Asta (son)

Conal (c-oh-nal):

Ria (ree-ah-mother), Bay (father), Naro (nah-roh-father-deceased), Saoirse [meaning free] (seer-sha-daughter), Em (daughter), Nasta (daughter-mate of Kore)

Dema (day-mah):

Luca (luck-ah-mother), Tyr [meaning country] (teer-father), Dara [meaning Oak] (son), Luca Jr. (luck-ah-daughter), Kore (son-mate of Nasta)

Arry (arr-ee):

May (mother), Diomh (dee-ov-father), Diomh Jr. (dee-ov-son-mate of Mika), Krik (crick-son)

Minrae (min-ray):

Mayca (maykah-mother), Imthe [meaning gone] (im-heh-father-deceased), Aaro (arr-oh-son), Zane (zayne-son), Mika (mee-kah-daughter-mate of Diomh)

Geal [meaning bright/light] (gee-yal):

Cray (father), Clúdthe [meaning hidden] (cloo-de-heh-other parent), Aran (arr-en-son), Shell (daughter)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"Harry?"

"Hello?"

"I think you've broken him."

A flutter of breeze in front of his face.

"You've most definitely broken him, mama."

Temm regarded the boy warily, worried eyes flicking to her son before settling back on Harry. The fae continued to poke at the faeling, waving the occasional hand before his face in an attempt to grab his attention. No use. Harry had been rendered catatonic. His green eyes were as wide as saucers, seemingly blank as they stared straight forward. His colour had evaporated, leaving him faintly grey-looking.

Aaro cast a frightened glance at his mother. "Perhaps we should have eased him into the news, rather than spring it on him." He stated worriedly. Mika chuckled lightly. "That would have been a good idea." She agreed, "I mean, in regards to what his human side is thinking, it must be a little hard to wrap his head around."

Draco snorted as he regarded the frozen creature. "It's shocking, I'm sure, but Potter needs to stop thinking of himself as a human. In regards to what he is now, he's perfectly normal."

"Maybe he's wondering where it eventually pops out from."

Ria cuffed Nasta lightly across the head, looking scandalised. "Nasta! What's wrong with you?"

Nasta exclaimed in surprise and rubbed her head. "Well it's possible!" she argued hotly, "It's what I'd be thinking!" The usually silent Kore chuckled humorously.

"Alright!" Temm said loudly, cutting off the chatter, "he needs to be brought back to earth. Cray, I'm making a mess of this. Could you take over please?" Cray grinned at Temm's pleading expression and closed in on the frozen faeling. "Harry?" he queried softly. The boy remained immobile, with not even a twitch of the wings to show he was not just a pretty statue.

Draco growled lowly in annoyance and stalked forward. "You're being ridiculous, Potter!" he snapped, "I insist you stop this drama at once!" He pointed a stern, white finger in Harry's face. The boy blinked, once, before launching himself backwards and against a wall.

"You stay away from me with your evil, baby-making seed, Malfoy!" he screeched, clawing his way behind Cray and aiming a murderous glare at both Draco and Aaro. Draco spluttered angrily in disbelief. "Me?" he shrieked, "you're blaming me for this? I'm not the one with the womb, Potter!"

Nasta sniffed and studied her nails. "It's more of an incubation chamber really." She stated factually. Harry turned his glare on her. "I don't care what you call it," he hissed, "either way, I'm still a girl."

Cray rolled his eyes, anticipating that particular reaction. He turned slowly. "Harry," he said calmly, "do I look like a girl to you?" Harry glanced at the man, bewildered, before understanding dawned in his eyes. "You, too?" he softly asked.

Cray smiled gently and guided the younger man from the house, waving everyone else away when they tried to follow.

* * *

He led the faeling to a house, somewhat smaller than all the others, and gestured for him to step inside. The house was warm, quiet and the sleeping form of Aran breathed quietly from a crib in the corner. Harry frowned. "You leave him alone?" he asked Cray, watching steadily as the other man smiled down at the sleeping baby.

"Rarely," Cray nodded, smiling at Harry, "this house is protected with magic. No one can enter without either myself or my Cree at their side. I always know when he wakes up." The taller man bent over the crib to trail one slender finger down the baby's nose.

"I nearly lost him."

Harry started at the sudden admission and gazed up at Cray's glistening eyes in shock. The fae sighed. "We become dependent on our mates when we are with child, Harry." He stated, "I had sought to punish Clúdthe because of an argument. I left him." He heaved a sigh and told Harry to sit before taking a seat himself on the edge of an armchair.

"My body couldn't cope well in his absence and barely two days had passed before I started to grow weak. I became disorientated, too much so to find my way back home. I was attacked." Cary's eyes darkened, his mouth pulling down in a grimace at the memories. "If Clúdthe hadn't tracked me down, both I and our son would have perished." He ran a hand tiredly over his face and looked at Harry sternly. "This is a shock for you, I know, but only because of your upbringing as a wizard." He stated the fact softly, still holding Harry's gaze with his own. "Had you been born fae, you would have grown up knowing that regardless of gender, the submissive ones have the babies." His brown eyes travelled, once more, to the crib, "That's something only we can do Harry."

The fae straightened and winked before tugging lightly on one of Harry's wings. "It's all in the wings, Harry," he disclosed, grinning. Harry glanced at his wing, perplexed. Cray smiled widely, "a submissive will grow into their wings around puberty." He said, "Though they're still children, it's now obvious to others if they are submissive or dominant." The fae leaned forward in his seat. "Whether male, or female, the child has a fifty-fifty chance of being either a submissive or a dominant."

He looked Harry in the eye before stating grimly, "count yourself blessed, Harry. Dominant females are sterile. It is the magic within the wings that allows the body to create a 'womb' and carry the baby." He shook his head gently, "dominant females tend to live away from other fae, usually in the human world." His brown eyes became sad suddenly as he carried on, "it must be difficult to go through the pain of an expected wing release, all for nothing."

Harry thought over the other man's words, watching his wings in a new light. "So, they're not just for my protection?" the smaller male slowly asked. Cray shook his head, strands of chocolate hair falling over his eyes. "They are your magic, your ability to bear young. Yes, the protection they provide and learning to use that is essential, but they are a biological make up."

Harry groaned loudly, dropping his head into his hands. "Why couldn't I be normal?" Cray grinned and chuckled lightly. "Harry," he said calmly, "as a fae, you are normal. Granted, your type is not as common as a female submissive, for reasons I'll never know, but you're perfectly natural. The possibility of Aran becoming a submissive, also, is high." Harry rubbed his head lightly, brow furrowing. "But, how does it even work?" he asked pleadingly, "I'm a man."

Cray pursed his lips in thought. " Male submissives will always be more inclined to the same gender," he said subtly, "as a faeling, you acquired an incubating chamber with your wings. You carry the baby for six months before birthday it as a female would." Harry paled considerably, horror flashing in his eyes. "What do you mean, as a female would?" he demanded.

Cray quirked an amused eyebrow at him. "The baby is birthed through the same passage by which it is created Harry."

The faeling blanched visibly, face turning a worrying shade of green. "That's disgusting!" he exclaimed. Cray couldn't help it, he laughed. Harry glared murderously at the older man as he chuckled deeply at the younger submissive's distress. Settling down, Cray shook his head. "No, Harry," he said placatingly, "Your body will go into a sort of hibernation mode. You'll crave and be sustained purely on a liquid diet once you conceive. It's one of the surest methods of knowing one is pregnant."

* * *

Cray led Harry back outside and smiled when Harry scowled, but otherwise did nothing to hinder the animated chatting and questioning of the other fae. The bronze fae, however, did notice the wary glare the boy aimed in his mates' direction. He did not envy them.

Mika sidled closer to a flushing Harry, "So Harry..." she purred sweetly, immediately causing the other boy to eye her warily. "Yeah?" he asked, suspicion clear in his green eyes. Mika grinned widely. "Who do you intend to mate with first, Draco or my brother?"

The dark female fae cackled as Harry's cheeks lit up in a glowing crimson, swiftly dodging the kick Aaro aimed in her direction. She sped away with a giggling Nasta, both sending predatory smirks over their shoulders at the humiliated faeling.

Cray sighed and leaned against the jagged stones of the village wall. He tilted his head back and slid his eyes shut, sighing blissfully, as a streak of sunlight spilled over his face.

The soft sound of feet hitting grass solidly after a jump made him spin around, eyes snapping open.

"It seems I've missed much." A dark voice whispered against his ear,

Cray wrapped slender arms around the waist of the newcomer.

"Clúdthe" he whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Harry sighed glumly, once again attracting the attention of both Hermione and Ron.

Hermione frowned, glancing at the smaller boy's bowed head before rolling her eyes and elbowing him in the side. Harry grunted, wrinkling his nose at the brunette before pushing his dinner plate away like a spoiled child.

Ron snickered. "Oh for heaven's sake Harry!" Hermione cried, forcing the plate back in front of him and giving her boyfriend a glare for his lack of support. "This isn't the end of the world, you know!" She sounded vaguely upset. Harry glanced at her wide-eyed. "Are you seriously getting upset just because I don't like knowing I can give birth?" Harry asked incredulously.

Hermione had the decency to look embarrassed. "I just don't see why you have such a problem with this Harry. On what I've been reading since you told me from what I've found in the restricted section, this is as natural to the fae as female pregnancy is to us. What must you be so mopey about it?" Ron grinned at his friend, "if it's any consolation, mum's going to be thrilled." He grunted in pain as Harry's kick contacted directly with his shin. "Guess not," he moaned.

Harry sighed and glanced at Hermione, noting the weary look in her eyes as her brow creased in frustration. He patted her arm lightly and smiled, "I'll come around to it, 'Mione, just give me time okay?" he said softly.

Hermione turned back to her meal, feeling only the slightest stirrings of guilt as she recalled her conversations with Daphne. She shook her head sternly, but this was all for a purpose. She hadn't written that letter to throw Harry to the sharks, oh no. She had written it to protect him. Something was off about the ministry lately and it was like an eyelash in her eye, unbearably irritating. She needed Harry to see this and the only way the boy would notice anything now was if she pulled it out in public for all to see. She despised being so secretive but in all honesty, it was necessary. Daphne had been just as suspicious in her musings...

"He's not right, that new minister."

She recalled the blonde staring out the library window absently. "What do you mean?" she'd asked, though she vehemently wanted to agree with the Slytherin. Daphne had clucked her tongue impatiently. "There's something odd about him. We need an in to the ministry, to his workings. Our boys can get it for us." Hermione had nodded her agreement. Their 'in' had been the easy part. Higglepuff was a sucker for caring for magical creatures. She would come running straight to Hogwarts at the mention of students with a creature inheritance, especially if one of said students was the idolised Harry Potter.

"They'll never agree with it." Hermione had muttered in annoyance, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully.

Daphne had grinned sadistically at her. "They will not be given a choice. You, my dear Gryffindor, will compose the letter to Higglepuff, once she's here we'll know how best to approach the ministry. She needs only to come to Hogwarts." Hermione had been doubtful, "They won't talk to her, and they'll kill us." She had stated with a scowl.

"Don't scowl, you'll get wrinkles." Had been the response; before Daphne had heaved herself up from her seat, looking down at the brunette menacingly.

"Well then, Granger, we'll get them to show their true colours the old fashioned way and then try your reasoning, shall we?"

Hermione had glanced up, suspicious. "How do you propose we do that, exactly?"

"Jealousy's a powerful thing, Granger."

Hermione had tried to reason with her. "Let me try to sway Harry to go public himself first, I don't want to have to do this unless it's a last resort." Daphne had growled at the brunette before conceding with a nod.

"Harry," Hermione began slowly. The boy glanced at her. "Have you given any thought to our discussion last night?" Harry bit his lips before bowing his head and shaking it. "I really, really think you need to Harry. Now, before an incident drags it into the public eye and you look worse for trying to hide it. Like if someone was injured, or Skeeter got her grimy paws on it." After a tense minute, Harry nodded "I know," he said miserably. Hermione's heart softened. "I'd never try to force you into this if I didn't think it would be for the best." She stated quietly. Harry frowned at her "Force me?" he asked in confusion. Hermione looked him steadily in the eye, hinting at something, before returning her attention to her meal. Harry would not let go of this secret until it was too late.

The brunette sighed. Now began the hard part...

"Harry..."

Harry looked up curiously, fingers ceasing in their previous progress of shredding a role to pieces. He blinked. "Ah... Greengrass." He stated awkwardly, unsure of what else to say. He felt Hermione stiffen for a moment at his side before glancing in Daphne's direction .

Daphne smirked at the nervous tone in Harry's voice, her instincts coming to the fore a surprisingly little amount of effort. The stayed there, drifting just beneath the surface enough for her to remain outwardly human. "I was just wondering how you were, Harry... You seem... distracted."

Her voice was a deep purr and rubbed against Harry's skull like silk, making the male swallow nervously. He inhaled deeply, pausing in confusion when his nose detected the faintest whiff of fae. Here? His bewildered mind tried to ponder that as Daphne moved steadily closer, smirk perfectly in place.

She leaned against the table suddenly, casually ignoring the surrounding Gryffindors who had suddenly silenced. "Considering how well everyone's been getting along, I'd hate it if you were... troubled..." Her voice continued to purr and Harry's instincts flared, commanding him to pull back, slowly.

He leaned back in his seat when Daphne's hand darted out, wrapping like a vice around his wrist and dragging him close to her. Harry turned round eyes up and caught the faintest glimpse of fang as Daphne smirked down at him.

His mind shrieked.

_Dominant!_

Draco Malfoy ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair, casually glancing over his shoulder as he did so. He smirked as he glimpsed Harry scowling at Granger before aiming a kick at the Weasel.

Content with his mate's whereabouts, Draco turned back to Blaise and continued his conversation. Almost as an after-thought he added, "Where's Daphne?"

Blaise looked to his left where, up until then, his fiancé had recently been sitting. He turned to Draco and quirked a slender black eyebrow. "I've no idea." He stated with some amusement.

Draco snorted. "It is nice to see you care so obviously for your mate's whereabouts, Blaise. Remind me never to allow a pet in your care." Blaise grinned wickedly. "Oh dear, Draco, it seems your usual carefree tone has been tainted by your instincts. Feeling protective of a certain green-eyed beauty are we?"

Draco eyed his dark-skinned friend, taking a sip from his beaker and deciding not to retort when a scent flared close by. Harry.

_Fear! _His mind screamed the meaning of the scent savagely. _He's frightened! Danger! _

Snarling Draco turned in his seat just in time to see Daphne pull his pale mate flush against her body. He howled, enraged.

"_Mine!"_ he snarled possessively, leaping from the table and forcing his way through the dining students. They yelped in alarm and surprise, the younger pupils shrieking at the sight of a fanged, hissing Malfoy launching past them.

"Run!" one person screamed it and it only took seconds for the word to spread. His eyes melted to silver as they locked with the female dominant's dark brown gaze. He snarled, towering over her and bearing his fangs in a threat.

"Back down! Or I will be forced to see this as intent to steal my mate." He snarled at her, only just retaining enough of himself to recognize Daphne. His voice was savage and his face was inches from her own. Instinctively she snarled in response, before her eyes faded slowly back to normal and she released Harry. Eyes wide and drowned in emerald green Harry lunged forward, claws only barely missing her exposed throat before his mate wrapped his arms around him, pulling him away.

Harry gasped wildly, inhaling the scent of his dominant and clutching with taloned nails at the arms around him.

"Hush," Draco breathed silkily in his ear, "she was not a threat, merely a catalyst for what she wanted of us." His silver eyes had returned to normal and he was regarding Daphne cautiously as she smirked at him.

Harry frowned, confused, until he caught sight of the many students and professors gathered around them, most of whom were staring at him with bugging eyes and gaping mouths. Through the crowd his gaze landed on Hermione and his features relaxed once more. The girl's eyes were guilty but her head was high and she was looking at him directly.

"Ah," Harry said dryly, "I get it."

Cray watched through lidded brown eyes as his mate kissed their son softly before placing him gently in the crib. Clúdthe's pale blue eyes were soft as they gazed at his child, his black hair fell in one beautifully thick sweep down his back and his ivory skin glittered like pearls in the soft glow of the oil lamps.

The taller man turned around, quirking an eyebrow at Cray as he lounged against the wall. Cray blushed under the surveillance and looked up coyly from beneath dark lashes. "I am glad your mother is well, mo Cree." He said softly, eyes dropping to the floor.

He gasped as he suddenly found himself pushed against the wall, Clúdthe's knee pressed firmly between his legs. "I have missed you..." the dominant's voice was dark, as thick as syrup and velvety as it slid over Cray's exposed neck. Closing his eyes, Cray tilted his head back and whimpered softly as satin lips caressed his neck.

"Please, Clúdthe." he begged.

Clúdthe growled deep in his chest before picking the smaller man up. Cray wrapped his legs around the dominant's waist, crying out as Clúdthe pushed against him. With another resonating growl, he was swept away from the wall and carried to their bedroom.

He fell back on the bed with barely a sound, parting his lips to whimper only when Clúdthe ran a cold tongue down his exposed chest and carefully cupped the bronze fae between the legs. The dark-haired fae stroked slowly, fangs lengthening as his mate keened softly beneath him.

"_Please..Clúdthe, please."_

The dominant captured both of Cray's wrists, pinning them to the mattress above the submissive's head, before letting his hips fall and grind against his mates. Cray's thick lashes fluttered in bliss and he tilted his head back, keening sweetly.

Clúdthe popped the button on Cray's pants, blue eyes sinful and glowing brightly in the near-dark.

"Whatever you desire..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Harry Potter was in a foul mood.

Such a foul mood, in fact, that people seemed to be avoiding him. The occasional, timid greeting that was thrown his way was met only by his a stoney silence.

Of course, he had considered that they were avoiding him because he was a freak. But that certainly wasn't it. It would be far too easy for him to assume they hated him for being a monster. McGonegal had handled the situation perfectly, proclaiming the faeling as beautiful creatures of old magic; their only link to the power we once held. Harry snorted, he was sure he had looked particularly beautiful with his fangs exposed in a snarl. He dragged his nails down the arms of his chair, his eyes darkening and causing a curious first-year who had been walking in his direction to hastily turn around.

No, they were frightened of him now purely because he was in a mood. It was not in one's best interests to approach Harry Potter in a mood. Of course, some people just couldn't take a hint.

Harry tensed and growled in warning when Hermione sat beside him, turning in her armchair to face him. She said nothing, posture perfect as she waited patiently. He hissed lightly, she could wait! He did not want to speak with her now, of all people.

The brunette remained unfazed, studying him with a carefully blank expression as he sank further into his dark mood. Know-it-all, he thought harshly, what were you playing at, Hermione? Actually, he could take a guess. The girl had either become bored with her life and wished to see him squirm; or she had a well thought-out, logical reason for her betrayal. The former was looking less likely as Harry's mortification slowly faded. The incident had been dealt with swiftly and the students had been surprisingly accepting in their new knowledge. Now that he thought about it, Harry had been the only person that had been overly-distressed about the occurrence.

He sighed. "Is there something I can do for you, Hermione?" he snapped through gritted teeth. The other Gryffindor tsked. "Have I ever done anything to purposely put you in danger?" she asked softly, as though aware that Harry's lightening mood was only temporary. The dark haired boy considered the question quietly. "No." he affirmed, "which makes me immensely curious as to why you would compromise my privacy now, when everything is winding down."

Hermione sighed, dragging her fingers through her knotted hair. Hermione's hair was never knotted. "It's exactly because you think things are perfect that I had to do this," Hermione said sadly. Harry frowned, confused. The girl regarded him cautiously. "Did you even know that a new minister had been elected?" Harry blinked at her, "no." he admitted. "I don't read newspapers anymore and I guess I've been spending a lot of time in the forest."

"Exactly, Harry," she exclaimed, "there's something off about him. He's got too much hidden." She leaned closer to the smaller Gryffindor. "Greengrass has confided in me that certain dark-arts users have vanished, without a trace. There is an obvious unbalance that has occurred, Harry and the fact that you have yet to notice that frightens me." The brunette looked genuinely scared. Her eyes flickered, begging Harry to understand and her mouth was set in a grim line. "I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered softly, watching the boy for signs of withdrawal, "I'm sorry for pulling you from the peaceful world you so rightfully deserve, but would you have listened any other way?"

Harry sat straighter. "Of course I would have!" he exclaimed hotly. "I tried!" Hermione snapped, eyes flashing, "I bloody well tried to tell you, Harry Potter! I tried to get you to declare it before Daphne went and scared half the school to near death." Harry gaped openly at his friend as she exploded in the most dignified way Hermione knew how. He breathed in through his nose deeply, trying to steady his erratic thoughts. "Okay, okay!" he growled in irritation. "I admit, I didn't want to listen, I was happy. I knew it wouldn't last and I just wanted it a bit longer."

Hermione's eyes softened and she placed a hand on his knee. "Whatever happens, Harry, it's different now. You won't lose anybody." The young man nodded miserably. "I understand, but did I have to go public? And so suddenly? Half the dorm is wondering if I'm with Draco because of that protective prat's reaction." Hermione smirked despite her depressed mood. "I know you like your privacy but this needed to go public. Secrets will only hurt us."

The brunette stood, gripping the faeling's shoulder. "for what it's worth, I think you and Malfoy make a rather obvious couple without the declaration." She grinned at the boy's half-hearted glare before forcing her face back into it's blank mask. "You'll be getting a letter from the ministry soon, I expect. Goodnight Harry."

Harry sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back as he listened to the common room slowly empty around him. He drifted somewhat peacefully, caught between dreams. He started suddenly when a hand gently stroked his cheek. He knew that scent.

"Aaro!" Harry hissed in shock, eyes snapping open to focus on the fae. "what the hell are you doing here, you lunatic?" Aaro smirked down at him, silver hair sliding like spider webs over Harry's cheek. "I came to see you, of course." he purred silkily. "I've been watching the castle. I felt your fear, Harry, your sadness." A soft thumb swiped beneath the faeling's eye and Harry gulped. "You could be seen!" he huffed, "and I'm perfectly fine."

Aaro chuckled deeply. "I will not be seen and you are not fine, but you will be." His black gaze glanced over Harry's head towards the door leading to the girl's dormitories. "A clever friend you have there, dearest." He ran his tongue over his teeth in thought. Harry grumbled darkly, bottom lip stuck out like a petulant child. "Yeah, she's great." he said sarcastically.

Aaro's eyes returned to study him and Harry shivered against his will. "She will be a powerful ally should something ever happen." He grinned suddenly, "I will thank her for forcing my mates from their denial of humanity. What occurred in the school today has worked in our favour. Temm has stated that we will declare ourselves to Hogwarts as yours and Draco's newfound family. The secrets are a hinderence to us."

Harry couldn't hide his surprise at that announcement. "Surely she won't bring everyone here?" he asked in worry. Aaro shook his head and straightened his spine. "Most will remain hidden in the forest. Temm is no fool." He leered at Harry with lidded eyes. "I look forward to seeing you soon, beautiful."

Before Harry could sneer in reply, the fae had taken off, leaping dramatically from one of the room's open windows. Harry rolled his eyes, "show off."

Draco Malfoy stormed into the Slytherin common room some time after dinner. His scowl sent the few young occupants hurrying towards their rooms in a rush. He seated himself in his armchair before turning silver eyes on the room's two remaining occupants.

"Explain."

Daphne pursed her lips lightly, sighing as she moved from Blaise's lap to sit on the couch. "The ministry has been compromised." she declared. Draco's steely gaze remained impassive and unwavering. The blonde faeling fixed her skirt before continuing. "Father has written to me. He spoke of the new minister with much distrust. Those who specialize in the dark arts have been steadily retreating into the shadows. Some vanish, some take a leave of absence and never return."

She paused, gaze steady on the silver faeling. "Father believes the new minister is recruiting. It is as it was when Voldemort was rising to power, only those in authority do not see it." Draco considered her words carefully, eyes thoughtful. "What does this have to do with me?" he asked in a bored tone. Daphne smirked, expecting that reaction. "Because, dearest Draco, it is your father who has been a constant companion to this new minister. He has also officially separated from your mother."

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously. It should have been a shock, but in all honesty, it was not. His father was a power-hungry fool who obviously did not learn from his mistakes. Draco scratched his left arm absently, not commenting when Daphne quirked an eye at the action.

"We cannot be seen to be on the wrong side of this," she insisted with a glare. "Any secrets now will hurt us and your alliance with Potter will play in our favour most beautifully. My apologies for the rude awakening, Draco, but your mate would not have come clean in his own time."

Draco's silver eyes held hers for a fraction of a second before he nodded once.

"Understood."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"Dear mister Harry Potter,

I am not certain as to whether or not you are aware of the situation; however, recently I have received information which led me to believe you are of creature descent. I must award my most sincere congratulations on coming into your inheritance. I look forward to visiting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the thirty-first of October to speak with you… blah, blah, blah, it is a great honour… blah, blah, blah, privilege.. Aaaaand yours most sincerely, Miss Rimelda Higglepuff, Head of the Department of Magical Creatures."

Ron read the letter in a bored, pinched tone before casting it aside to focus on his breakfast. "She sounds mental." he stated through a mouthful of toast.

Hermione cast him a disgusted look that had Harry snickering. Draco leaned from his seat at the Slytherin table to pluck the letter from Harry's hands. He read it through with a sneer. "Much as it pains me to agree with the weasel, the woman's interest is bordering on obsessive." he declared with a sniff. Ron glared at the blonde. "Stuff it, ferret, I'm only putting up with you for Harry's sake."

Daphne chuckled as she spread jam over a scone. "Peace, Weasley, Draco's only sour because Higglepuff wrote to Harry and not to him." The silver faeling glared and Hermione grinned. Harry glanced at the female dominant warily before catching Hermione's eye and matching her grin with one of his own. Hermione, he could forgive. She was his sister, his best friend. Daphne, however, made his skin crawl.

The group's heated conversation stilled suddenly as a wide-eyed Professor Sprout burst through the doors of the hall and made her way quickly towards the Headmistress. McGonegal's relaxed stance stiffened as the herbology professor leaned to whisper something in the older woman's ear. The pinch-mouthed witch's gaze travelled to Harry and Draco before moving away again swiftly. She stood, stride determined as she followed the stout woman from the hall.

Harry glanced at Draco who raised an eyebrow in response. Promising.

Disgruntled, the dark-haired teen returned to his food, just as McGonegal made her re-entrance. The heavy silence that marked her arrival caused Harry to turn in his seat. He grinned at the sight of the small group that now followed the Headmistress.

Temm strode behind the taller woman, her chin raised and her black hair a cascade of waves that perfectly mirrored the locks of her son. Asta followed his mother, chatting happily to Cray whose brown eyes flickered curiously over the students. He found Harry and smiled, one bright eye closing swiftly in a wink. Mayca stalked close behind the boys, black gaze hard as it swept over the Great Hall. Aaro walked casually at the back, finishing the group. His silver hair flared out behind him and his black eyes were wickedly seductive as they landed on the two faelings. Harry gulped, mouth suddenly dry as he looked away quickly. His only consolation was the bright pink stain now highlighting Draco's cheeks.

Daphne quirked an eyebrow at the other Slytherin, gaze darting between the trio before her lips pulled up slowly in a wolfish grin. Hermione also looked as though something had clicked. Unlike Ron who seemed happily oblivious, her brown eyes were regarding Harry with far too much mirth. Ron gaped, "who are they?" he asked in awe, mouth slightly open as he stared at the group of fae.

McGonegal reached the head table, conjuring five new seats before gesturing for the newcomers to sit. She turned to regard the hall, gaze calculating. "For the foreseeable future Hogwarts will welcome the Coillte clan of the fae with the utmost respect." That announcement caused the excited murmurings to increase, effectively drowning out the headmistress. She cleared her throat in annoyance before continuing. "The fae are here solely to train and teach the faeling. They will ease them into their world. The matter is fae business and the intervention or interruption of others will be most unwelcome." Her dark eyes flashed in silent warning before she stated, "classes will commence as normal, be on your way."

Harry glanced at Draco, noting with narrowed eyes the silent conversation that seemed to be occurring between the silver faeling and Aaro. Harry felt his insides clench as Aaro turned black eyes on him and smirked suddenly.

This did not bode well.

* * *

Harry's concentration was, once again, broken by a barely concealed giggle.

He growled and locked eyes with Ron. "Control your girlfriend," he pleaded, cheeks flushing pink. Ron grinned as he continued to scrawl his transfigurations essay. "Not my problem, mate." he chuckled happily at Harry's sour expression. "You shouldn't have told her."

Harry glared at Hermione's bowed head as her shoulders shook violently. "You know well she'd already figure it out. All I did was admit it." he growled, pushing his homework away in frustration. Ron raised his gaze to the snickering female and grinned. "Well, think of it this way," he said to Harry calmly, "you've always wanted someone to love… now you have two people to sing love songs too."

Hermione snorted and leaned over her book helplessly as giggles wracked her frame. Harry had been about to launch in retaliation when a shaking third year tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" Harry asked curiously. The boy blushed and stammered, "Draco Malfoy sent me tot ell you, you left your potions book in the library and if you want it before nightfall you had better come get it." Harry frowned, certain he had put that book back into his bag. He double checked only to come up with nothing. The dark-haired boy sighed in exasperation. "alright," he said, standing up. He turned to his friends "I'll be back in a moment." Hermione raised her head a fraction and Ron threw him a lopsided smirk.

"Sure, sure."

* * *

The library was dark. Madam Pince was nowhere in sight and there seemed to be only a handful of the oil lamps lighting. Harry frowned, looking out the window at the violet sky. The library should still be open.

He huffed out a breath and advanced into the apparently empty room. A chill wind swept up his spine suddenly, causing him to stiffen. He bared his teeth, "get out here, Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for games."

A soft chuckle near the back of the room was the only response he got.

Harry cursed under his breath and walked forward steadily. His green eyes scanned the room as he made his way towards the back. A glint of blonde disappearing behind the final row of shelves had him speeding up, eyes narrowed in a glare.

He cried out sharply as arms caught him around the middle from behind, dragging him into a secluded reading section. He hissed at the scent which surrounded him as his attacker bent to nuzzle his neck. "Get off me Aaro." he said in a sulk, arms folded.

"But then you'd run away," a silky voice answered him.

Harry glanced up and watched with cautious eyes as Draco steadily approached him. The smaller male bucked against Aaro's hold, eyes drowning to a solid green as the scent of his mates washed over him. He wrinkled his nose. "Two against one is hardly fair," he growled, pouting slightly.

Draco walked forward until Aaro was pushed flush against the wall, arms still securely around Harry. The Slytherin bent forward suddenly, capturing Harry's bottom lip between his teeth and pulling gently before releasing him. Harry gasped and Aaro growled lowly in response. The fae loosened his grip as Draco pushed against the two, hands settling on the wall by Aaro's waist. His breath ghosted over the sub missive's face and Harry whimpered lightly.

Draco's mouth was suddenly against his once more. The blonde's silken lips moved slowly, lazily against Harry's. He parted the dark-haired boys lips with his own and slid his tongue against the other with agonizing slowness.

Harry keened softly against Draco's mouth and gasped as Aaro's tongue touched his neck in one long swipe. The faeling tilted his head back, pushing his lips against Draco's as Aaro nipped his neck sharply before kissing the stretch of pale skin gently. The bodies of the taller men slid against Harry's with deliberate slowness and he arched against them almost desperately.

Suddenly, Draco drew back and vanished in a gust of wind before Harry could open his eyes. Aaro dropped the smaller boy into a seat before he too was swept away by an unnatural wind and disappeared.

Harry sank into the chair and dazedly touched a hand to his lips.

"Damn."

* * *

A/N: I would just like to say a huge thank you to the review left by Skullera. I was considering taking down the story completely because I wasn't sure if it was good, as a fan fiction or a written piece. Your review made me smile. Thank you as well to everyone who has taken the time to review, they most definitely are a confidence boost. Chapters seventeen and eighteen will be up shortly. Blessed be and happy Beltane


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

"Hello Harry"

Harry tensed as Aro's deep purr poured over his skin and he shivered involuntarily. Draco chuckled from the seat beside Harry, the one that had originally been Seamus' until a glare from the faeling had sent the Irish boy running.

The Gryffindor dropped his head into his arms as Aaro seated himself comfortably on his other side. "Must you both sit beside me?" he asked wearily.

Harry glanced up as he heard Asta's laugh in reply. The yellow-eyed fae seated himself between Hermione and Ginny . "You would really deny them the pleasure of being near you, Gorgeous?" Asta grinned happily, loading his plate with fruit. Ginny's eyes bugged from her head as she stared at the fae, spoon of cereal frozen in its journey to her mouth.

"I do believe that by distancing himself, Harry is hoping his desires will eventually quench." Hermione stated logically, smiling prettily at the glare the smaller male shot in her direction. Asta laughed outright, yellow eyes sparkling with amusement. "I like this one!" he grinned before offering his hand to the brunette. "Asta Quiy, bright eyes, what might your name be?" Hermione blushed a faint pink before introducing heself.

Aaro extended a pale hand towards the girl. "I must thank you, miss Granger," he said softly, "were it not for you, my mates would still be in hiding. It would have made my families desire to stay in Hogwarts near futile." Aro's spoke as though the effect of purring clung to his throat still, making his voice as thick as syrup; a sound which had most of the females within hearing distance sighing wistfully.

Hermione took Aaro's hand. "You're welcome, but I didn't do it to push him out of the closest. I would never hurt Harry, I love him dearly. I still regret allowing it to carry out as it did." Aaro nodded in understanding. "Sometimes, a shock is good for us." he stated, colourless eyes landing on Draco, who smirked and shrugged elegantly.

Asta frowned thoughtfully. "As much as I enjoy being in public without hiding what I am," he began "I am curious as to why you felt the need to act so quickly?" Draco's silver eyes became sharp.

"Our ministry seems to have acquired a shady character as minister, though it would seem the public is happy to abide by his whims. He claims to be a soldier of light, doing all he can to eradicate 'evil'. However, the wizards, witches and creatures he has 'imprisoned' have yet to arrive in Azkaban or turn up dead. I can guarantee you whatever is happening up there, my father is mixed into it somehow." The faeling's eyes darkened considerably. "the Head of Magical Creatures will come to Hogwarts and announce our stasis to the public officially. From there, we will decide how best to approach the minister issue. Perhaps we will get lucky and get a glimpse of our soldier up close."

Harry sighed miserably and turned haunted eyes on Asta. "Nobody wants another war." he said sadly. "But if this keeps panning out as a good versus evil struggle led by a brave minister, aurors and those in power will be less likely to believe us. The ministry's opinion on me tends to go which ever way the wind blows. If we can figure out whatever he's up to maybe we can stop it or bring it to light before it gets too bad." Harry bowed his head.

Draco wrapped an arm securely around the smaller boy's waist. "Until Higglepuff arrives we will take advantage of the school's affections and opinion on fae. We will play the part of the humble faeling, united through chance. The public is our best friend right now." he said swiftly, "no doubt most students have already written home. We must be seen as harmless." Aaro nodded slowly, "duely noted." the fae said dryly.

Asta grinned and turned to Hermione with a nod of respect. "Very clever." he chuckled. Ron regarded the other man silently, before subtly wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

* * *

Harry closed his eyes in horror as snarls and vibrating growls continued to reach his ears. He went to stand.

Cray gripped his hand and pulled him back to the ground. "Try to think of them as puppies fighting" he murmured gently, "it always sounds worse than it is."

Harry cringed at a particularly loud snarl. "It doesn't sound like puppies," he said, upset, "it sounds as though they're killing one another, let me break them up." Cray caught the other male's wrist before he could rise, "settle down," he said with a frown, "I know your instincts are picking on you to go break it up but Temm and Mayca are watching over them. It is necessary for a dominant to give in completely to instincts when learning how to physically fight. They smell that they are bonded, it's impossible for them to hurt each other badly."

Cray's brown eyes focused on Harry and he chuckled lightly, "besides, Daphne will not allow harm to come to her fellow Slytherin. She's unusually protective of Draco." HArry sighed, trying in vain to shut out the sounds of his dominant's training on the other side of the lake.

Cray breathed deeply and forced his instincts to the front, eyes bleeding to a steady brown as Harry watched. "Now you." he encouraged.

Harry bit his bottom lip as he allowed his features to transform. His voice was wispy and lilting as he said, "Can't I just use magic to fight?" Cray frowned, "No. You need to learn how to fight. There are things that will not hesitate to strike a pretty face." He tilted his head to the side suddenly. "That's an odd accent you seem to acquire when you change, Harry."

Harry shrugged and Cray pursed his lips in thought before smiling and clicking his fingers. "You've got linguistic abilities, haven't you? Do tell, is it towards all animals or more specified? Avian, mammals, aquatic?"

Harry blinked slowly before grinning at the fae. "I'm a parseltongue." he admitted, "how did you get that from a bit of a lisp?"

Cray beamed, "That would explain the softer tone. You see, Harry, the ability to talk to animals is old, old magic. Ancient magic. It's embedded into the beings who possess it. Fae are old magic, when we give into our instincts, we give into our magic. The abilities become more obvious in this form because it is dependant on that magic."

Harry nodded slowly, taking in the new information with wide eyes. He frowned suddenly, "How do you know this?" Cray smiled, brown eyes bright. "My sire had the ability to talk to avian, of the carrion family mostly." he announced with pride, "His voice always reminded me of a croaking raven when he was driven by instinct." Cray's eyes became clouded suddenly and he turned his face from Harry.

The smaller male regarded the fae closely, afraid to speak as he noticed the grief that seemed to seep into Cray's pretty features. He placed a pale hand on Cray's bronze arm gently. "Do you miss him?" Harry asked softly, trying to understand.

"Most everyday." Cray whispered brokenly.

Harry almost did not continue, knowing that familiar look of wilting sorrow all too well. His lips, however, parted of their own accord. "Where are your parents?" he whispered, looking at his mentor in a new light.

Cray dropped his head as tears ran down his cheeks. "They're dead, Harry." His glittering brown eyes made him look like a frightened child and Harry felt his heart wrench painfully. Before this moment, he had not realised that his strong tutor and father of two was only barely older than he himself was.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: **

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask what you're doing?"

"You may."

A hesitation. "What are you doing?"

Harry sighed and pulled the blonde girl into his hiding place, lest she draw attention to him. He scanned the hallways warily, keeping his head in the shadows.

"Harry?" Luna asked pleasantly.

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing?"

Harry snorted in amusement. "I'm hiding from Draco." Luna considered that for a moment. " Okay then." Harry sighed. "He's been with Aaro all morning, they vanished together and I'll be damned if I'm ambushed by some lust-crazy fairies." Luna pursed her lips in thought. "So you've chosen to hide behind a suit of armour?"

Harry bit his bottom lip. "I thought I saw them, it was the closest hiding spot." he grumbled, cheeks reddening.

Luna patted his arm. "I've to go now Harry, but do have fun. Personally, I think you could have found a much better hiding spot, you are Harry Potter. If you did not want to be found, then I wouldn't have found you. I agree with you though, sometimes it's just the right time to let oneself get caught. Goodbye Harry." She waved happily before stepping out and carrying on down the deserted hallway.

Harry frowned at her words. Pfft. This was a great hiding place.

He snorted, he was being ridiculous. Harry ran a hand through his shaggy hair before moving from his hiding place. He was becoming far too paranoid. He stretched lazily as he made his way down the corridor; and was suddenly pounced on from behind.

The dark haired boy shrieked in surprise, tossing as he tried to throw the other person from his body. A cultured voice tsked somewhere behind him and he turned his head at the sound. Harry gaped as he watched Draco approach, the blonde straightening the cuffs of his robe as he advanced.

"That's hardly the most elegant of entrapments, Aaro." Draco sniffed, eyebrow raised in Harry's direction.

"Effective though." a voice grinned from somewhere above Harry. The smaller faeling growled in frustration and squirmed fitfully. Aaro tossed the Gryffindor onto his back and straddled him, chuckling darkly. "You won't get away that easily, little one." Draco smirked at the sight of Harry's anger-flushed face. "Potter," he drawled, grinning wickedly.

"How do you do?"

Harry snarled at the blonde, arms straining against the position Aaro had pinned them in. He gave up with a sigh. "I hate you both." he sulked. Draco smiled at the petulant expression, wrapping his slender arms around Aaro's shoulders. The fae leaned against the embrace, weight shifting against Harry. The silver faeling tilted Aaro's chin up and descended on his mouth in one swift swoop.

Harry stared through wide eyes as his mates kissed, bodies moulding together. Draco spread slender fingers through Aaro's metallic locks, grasping his air as he growled low in his throat. Aaro growled in response, a low, grumbling vibration that had Harry's lips parting.

As the silver faeling slid a hand beneath the folds of Aaro's satin shirt, Harry felt his eyes begin to drown. His vision sharpened and he watched through lidded eyes as the pulse in Draco's throat grew steadily faster. His lips drew back in a silent show of fang as Aaro spread his fingers over Draco's exposed hip. It was only when the Slytherin began to lose himself in the exotic heat of the kiss that a low, keening wail broke from Harry's throat.

Aaro pulled away with a gasp, running colour-less eyes over the smaller male. Draco gazed down at him with pink lips and the faintest flush of pleasure across his high cheek bones. Harry felt his instincts swim to the surface as he tilted his head to expose his neck, staring at the dominants through thick dark lashes.

Draco ran his tongue over his fangs, head lowering as his eyes flooded silver. "Mine." he purred, tongue sweeping over Harry's neck. Aaro ran possessive hands over Harry's quivering torso. Beneath his baser desires to arch his body into that touch, Harry felt a sliver of fear, before he pushed it away.

_No danger here _his mind whispered calmly. _No danger here…_

There was something… Something he was struggling to remember…

He moaned as Aaro's cool hands slid under his shirt.

_No… _his mind whispered seductively. _All is perfect. My mates are perfect._

Draco lifted Harry from the floor in a bridal-style embrace, smile feral. "I'd rather like to visit the forest," he purred in a guttural tone. Aaro grumbled gently in response and Harry nodded, cheeks flushing. "Oh yes," he lilted," the forest." Aaro bowed his head in the direction of the quickest route before following the pair in a gust of unnatural wind.

* * *

Daphne watched the trio vanish from her hiding place.

"Ah, shit."

Asta dropped his head into his hands. "Shit." he agreed.

Daphne clucked her tongue, "perhaps not one of my most well thought out ideas." she stated dryly, fingers tapping against her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Do you ever tire of interfering?" Asta growled, before sighing. "It was a harmless idea. How were we supposed to know that Harry would react like that, I just thought he'd give them a bit of a chase." Daphne rolled her eyes. "Spoken like a true child," she sneered, "of course he was going to revert to his instincts, that's all pleasure is!" Asta growled at the blonde. "Then why did you let them go? Do they even have protection?"

Daphne flushed. "Perhaps."

Asta let his head fall back against the wall with a thunk. "We shouldn't have given away his hidey spot. You know he's going to be mightily pissed off if he ends up waddling in four months time." Daphne grinned. "He'll be adorable… For a Gryffindor."

Asta shoved the other dominant from the hiding spot. "Yes, adorable" he said sarcastically, "now go tell that to Cray. Tell him that, as we speak, Harry may be consummating his bond because I sure as hell am not doing it."

For a moment, Daphne almost looked scared.

* * *

Harry sighed as his wings spread out behind him, glowing eerily in the full moonlight. They fluttered lazily as Aaro ran strong hands across his bare skin. He sat on the fae's lap, knees bent and sighing blissfully as his skin slid against Aaro's.

Draco kneeled in front of him, pale hands running down Harry's chest, Harry's thighs. The green-eyed faeling's skin glowed like pearls in the night light.

Harry closed his eyes, breath catching. He ran a slim hand over Draco's arm, frowning as the texture drastically changed suddenly and become rough and uneven beneath his fingertips. He glanced down. Through the silver moonlight he made out the grotesque form of the dark mark on the faeling's arm. It was no longer stained black but was the pinkish colour of old scarring. The sight was enough to bring his senses back, somewhat.

Draco noticed his hesitation and curled the arm against his own chest, eyes downcast. The sight made Harry's heart squeeze painfully. He grasped the marred arm gently, pulling it closer. "Draco," he whispered.

Aaro stilled behind him, warm arms offering only strength and comfort for the moment. The silver faeling's eyes remained down, even as he allowed his mates to study his mark. The forest as quiet, still.

"I didn't want it."

The words were whispered, forced through his mouth as though they would choke him. There was pain in those words and Draco's eyes were bright and wide. "It changes nothing of what I've allowed happen and what I've done, but I didn't want it."

Harry glanced into bright silver eyes. "We survive." he said with a smile, running a thumb over the scarring. "It's all we know how to do." Draco glanced at him warily and Harry wrapped thin arms around the blonde's neck, settling his weight on Draco's lap with a breathy moan. "Now is your chance to learn how to live."

The Gryffindor grinned suddenly as Aaro embraced them both and ran a hand through Draco's white locks. "Scared, Malfoy?"

Draco growled and pushed his hips forward, purring as Harry cried out.

"You wish."

* * *

A/N: just out of curiosity because I can't seem to decide myself whether to do it now or to wait... Yay baby or nay baby


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

"Everything is in order I trust, Rimelda?"

"Of course, minister. Headmistress McGonegal of Hogwarts says that you are most welcome to her school to congratulate the faeling in person. She has offered sleeping quarters should the interview run over time."

"Excellent."

The door to his office closed shut and locked behind the Head of Magical Creatures and Donis turned dark eyes back on the man seated before his desk. He smirked and caught the man by the back of the neck before bending him over the desk.

"I trust you are keeping those men of mine in order at your home, Lucius." He purred dangerously, pressing bodily against the other man's form.

Lucius groaned deliciously. "Of course, Donis." He gasped as the minister's teeth latched onto his neck, drawing blood in two neat puncture wounds. The slender man's tongue lapped against the rising blood.

"If I may ask, why are you so adamant to visit Hogwarts? Is it the Potter boy?"

Donis chuckled easily, gathering Lucius' platinum hair in one hand. "The boy is of no interest to me. A visit to that school is long overdue. I have matters to discuss with the fae clan that reside in its forest." Donis purred, eyes drowning in hazel colour as he ran his hands down the pale man's smooth back.

"More followers?" Lucius gasped, mind effectively going blank as the minister's fingers dipped beneath the waistband of his pants.

Donis chuckled darkly. "Oh no, dearest." He purred, "oh no."

###

Harry groaned as he awoke, arching his back and stretching his arms before him like a cat. He sighed at the crack of his spine and the pleasurable burn that occurred in response. He glanced up through glassy eyes, squinting through the narrow streams of sunlight that poured in from the overhanging tree canopy.

He shook leaves from his lengthening hair with a snort of amusement and settled on his stomach, hot skin resting against the cool forest floor. Where were his clothes?

He turned his head to search and came face to face with a sleeping Aaro. The man's pale features were slack with sleep, mouth open slightly. His silver hair fanned out around him and one arm lay draped on the ground where it had fallen from Harry's waist.

Behind Aaro, Harry caught only a glimpse of Draco where the silver-eyed faeling lay curled against the fae's back. His cheeks were flushed and his messy white hair looked damp.

Harry grinned at the sight, a sense of peace settling solidly within him. His heart fluttered with an uncharacteristic giddiness and his wings mimicked the muscle. He snickered lightly to himself. Clearly the heat of the sun was getting to him. He should find some clothes...

He glanced to his other side and screamed as he noticed for the first time the two smirking females.

Aaro snorted and woke with a start, growl building in his chest as he immediately sat upright and pulled Harry close. Draco snarled and crouched beside the pair in defence, before blinking in bewilderment. Aaro glanced around too, before spotting his sister and groaning tiredly.

"Go away Mika." He moaned, lying back on the ground as Harry spluttered indignantly and tried to hide himself.

"Looking for something?" Nasta enquired sweetly, holding up Harry's wrinkled robe.

Draco scratched his head and growled as pain shot up his lower back sharply. It took him a moment to realise why and heat flooded his cheeks as he glanced back at a smirking Aaro.

"I hope you enjoyed it," he hissed as he stood up, "because it's the last time you're getting any from me." He snarled and snatched the clothes from the red-haired fae as both girls dissolved into giggles. "Can't you leave us in peace?" Aaro grumbled as Draco settled the robe over Harry's slender form.

"Peace?" Mika asked innocently, "I'm afraid I don't recall what that is, do you Nasta?" Nasta sighed, "Afraid not, Mika dear, I was rather rudely kept from any peace last night by the most inappropriate sound." Harry's cheeks burned crimson as the girls dissolved into giggles once more. "Do you have any idea how close you are to the village?" Mika chuckled. "Everyone heard you; they had to rush the little ones to bed. Clúdthe and Bay were not amused." Nasta grinned wickedly, "Clúdthe said if you eventually settle with us, he'll have to build your house himself with magic just to sound-proof it."

Harry groaned in embarrassment and dropped his head into his hands. Draco waved the females away. "Very well, you've had your fun now off with you." He said, settling on Harry's other side. Mika smirked. "Do you have any idea what time of the day it is?" You've slept through lunch. Cray is no doubt waiting for you for training." She grinned sadistically, "I'll bet Mama is mighty curious as to where you are, Aaro."

The silver haired fae froze before leaping to his feet and beginning the search for clothing. The females left them be as they walked away, chuckling happily.

###

Harry lowered his head as he approached his tutor whose bronze arms were crossed.

"Sorry." He whispered.

Cray sighed and ruffled the green-eyed faelings' hair lightly. "Oh I'm not mad at you, Harry." He said softly before casting a look at Asta and Daphne, who ducked their heads like bold children. His brown eyes then settled on Aaro and Draco, who fidgeted nervously.

Mayca stalked forward with a thunderous expression and smacked the back of Aaro's head. She then smacked Draco, who gaped at her open-mouthed.

"That's for making everyone worry!" she snarled, "you are his dominants, you are responsible for him, act like it! Have him here on time!"

Temm rolled her eyes and pushed the men towards the lake. "March," she ordered, "I've an hour for training and then you get food. Come on, Asta, Daphne, a bit of discipline will do you both wonders."

Harry watched their retreating backs and grinned to himself. Cray wrapped an arm around the faeling's shoulders and sighed. "They're young, but they'll learn in time."

Harry chuckled. "They're not so bad." He said softly, eyes drawn to his mates as they tackled one another playfully, going down with a thud.

"Oh, dear, I believe you're falling in love." Cray tsked as he smirked at him.

Harry felt his cheeks redden. "I think, maybe, I loved them a little already." He admitted. Cray nodded. "The it's about time you realised it."

He led Harry to a basket and sat down, plucking a pitcher of water from it and handing it over to the faeling. "I'm glad you're happy Harry." He said, laying back against teh grass and raising his face to the sun blissfully. Harry smiled and nodded and took a gulp of water from the container.

"Just remember not to forget to use protection until you're ready." Cray grinned.

Harry spat the water out and gaped at the fae as liquid dribbled down his chin.

"Fuck."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: **

"Do try and eat something, Harry. You missed breakfast when you were off doing Godric knows what. It's not healthy."

Hermione tsked as she filled a plate with meats and vegetables and pushed it towards the dark-haired boy.

Harry was watching the food as though it were filled with lethal poisons. He glanced up at Hermione in worry and she smiled back, eyes reproachful. Harry sighed and plucked a carrot from the plate. He popped it into his mouth whilst holding his breath, body tense as he chewed. When nothing happened, Harry grinned up at the brunette.

Hermione shook her head in amusement and returned to her own meal. Harry began to eat in earnest, enjoying his meal and striking up a conversation with Seamus.

He paused suddenly when his stomach flipped.

Oh no...

He had only a moment to turn around in his seat before his stomach turned violently and rejected the little amount he had eaten. Harry hid his face in his hands as he breathed deeply, stomach still clenching.

Hermione stared at the boy with dawning comprehension. She turned swiftly to face Draco, who was staring at Harry with wide eyes, mouth agape. His fork fell from his hand and clattered against his plate. Aaro sat beside Draco, lips pinched together and eyes closed lest he show anything of what he was feeling.

Hermione gripped Harry's shoulders and tugged him from his seat, noting that Cray and Mayca had begun to make their way to the faeling. She led the boy outside, face pale. "Harry, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know you didn't want it like this. I should have made Ron talk to you about protection spells..." she trailed off, heart heavy as she gazed at the smaller boy.

Harry raised his head slowly, green eyes huge as he looked at his friend. He beamed at her suddenly.

"I'm going to be a dad..."

###

Mayca hummed a song under her breath as she mixed together a tonic to soothe Harry's stomach.

"You should be proud, it doesn't normally happen after one go." She grinned as Harry blushed, his hand across his stomach where it seemed to refuse to budge.

"Mine took the first night." Cray grinned, running swift fingers through Harry's hair as he stood behind the faeling. Mayca snorted. "Only because Clúdthe has the stamina of a race horse."

Cray's cheeks grew dark and Harry chuckled. "I don't suppose there'll be any way in the coming weeks that I'll be able to know whose baby it is?" he asked. Mayca shook her head. "Afraid not, little one." She smiled softly "but it'll be adored by both either way." Harry accepted the comfort with a small smile.

"We'll be able to see in a month whether it's a girl or a boy," Cray beamed. Harry frowned. "That'll be about the time of the interview with Higglepuff. She indicated in the letter that the minister would be travelling with her." He clucked his tongue. "I won't be showing will I?"

Mayca shook her head. "Most definitely not, Harry. Fear not, you'll be showing no weakness in the face of the minister." She smirked. Cray shook his head, bronze hands stilling in Harry's hair. "You're so focused on him, Harry. Let him take the battle to you and then become wary. Try not to concern yourself so, you have bigger priorities now. We will deal with the minister if he becomes what we fear he will."

Harry glanced into Cray's brown eyes. "I'll help." He said stubbornly "I didn't go through hell and back just so the Wizarding world can hand itself over to another maniac. Even if this one is prettier." He grumbled the last part hotly and Cray laughed. "Is he?"

"You haven't seen him?" Harry asked astonished. "He's in nearly every edition of the Prophet." Cray waved a hand absently as Mayca handed Harry a goblet filled with white liquid. "I haven't read that tabloid in years, I refuse. It's all lies and speculations. I'll see him when I see him." He winked at harry, "then I'll decide if he's pretty."

Harry grinned and threw back the liquid, gagging immediately at the foul taste. Mayca threw her hands up in exasperation. "What do you expect medicine to taste like, gumdrops?"

###

"He's going to kill us."

Aaro chuckled and wrapped his arms more securely around his blonde mate.

"He'll be happy." Aaro soothed, stroking Draco's hip lightly and purring deep in his chest. Draco sighed. "No," he said adamantly, "he'll kill me."

Aaro tsked and tilted Draco's face back. He kissed the faeling deeply, nipping his bottom lip. "It's your nerves talking." He whispered against Draco's soft mouth. "You're ready for this, trust me." Draco pinched Aaro's ear deftly, smiling at the other man's yelp. "Of course, I am. I will be a wonderful father." He smirked. Aaro snorted. "Snooty brat." He growled, rubbing his ear.

The door to the fae's private quarters opened suddenly And Harry stepped in, rubbing his abdomen lightly. He was so lost in thought he neglected to notice the two dominants seated on the couch in the corner of the living room.

"Does it hurt?" Aaro enquired.

Harry jumped and glanced at the pair, head tilted. "No." He said warily, seating himself in the chair beside them. Draco rose from his seat in Aaro's lap and sighed before dropping to his knees. He rested his forehead against Harry's knees gently. "Are you mad?" he whispered.

Aaro stood to step around the back of the chair and ran his pale fingers through Harry's messy hair softly. Harry chuckled and tugged on a lock of platinum hair. "How could I possibly be mad?" he whispered back.

Draco purred in satisfaction and leaned up to press his lips against Harry's, his pale hand resting possessively over Harry's flat stomach. The Gryffindor's wings emerged and flared out behind him with a snap. Aaro ran sure hands over his wings, stroking them carefully. Harry moaned at the touch and reached a hand up to weave into Aaro's long hair.

He tilted his head up as Draco's mouth moved down his throat and his parted lips were encased by Aaro's. The fae's tongue delved into his panting mouth as Draco unbuttoned his shirt and trailed kisses down his chest slowly.

Harry keened as his nipple was enveloped in the blonde's warm mouth, Draco's tongue lapping slowly. His dominant's growled lowly in response and Aaro moved around the chair to sit beside Draco, latching onto the nipple as the blonde moved away. Draco's mouth trailed lower, his tongue dipping into Harry's belly-button swiftly before running along the edge of the smaller boy's pants. Harry moaned lightly, the memories and sensations of last night playing across his closed eyelids and flushed skin. His lips parted and he exhaled in short little pants of air. "Please, oh please, oh please, oh..." Merlin he wanted this.

Draco had pulled down Harry's trousers and was rubbing the smaller boy's length softly through his underwear. Harry cried out as Aaro bit down on his nipple, leaving a pink mark. The fae's silver hair brushed against Harry's skin, causing him to arch from his seat. Harry gasped as Draco's mouth enveloped him through his underwear. His green eyes glowed as he snapped them open to glance down. Colourless black eyes gazed back at him as Aaro draped one of Harry's legs over the arm of the chair.

The green-eyed faelings eyelashes fluttered and he tilted his head back, keening loudly.

###

Cray absently braided his hair as he made his way to their rooms. Asta, Temm and Mayca followed behind him, chatting quietly. His pace slowed as he neared the door and he frowned, ears perking. He flushed hotly as he caught the unmistakable sounds of sex coming from the room.

Without breaking pace, he turned around and headed back down the hall. The women paused and eyed him curiously. "Something wrong, Cray?" Temm enquired.

"I'm not going in there anytime soon." Cray said cheerfully before taking off back down the corridor.

Asta shook his head at the man's oddness and made to open the door when a particularly loud moan reached his ears. The trio regarded each other warily.

"A walk it is!" Asta announced.

###

A/N: my apologies to those who voted nay baby, but there were only three of you... ^^ I hope the plot will continue to interest you even if the baby has arrived a little soon for you.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one:**

_October Thirty-first_

Aaro growled as Draco delivered a sly kick to his ribcage. He ran at the faeling, lashing out in an attempt to tire the silver-eyed man's defences. He saw his opening and went for it, tackling the slender man to the ground and pinning his wrists with a vicious snarl of triumph.

He grinned and darted in to kiss Draco's panting mouth.

Asta clapped loudly from his position in the tree-tops. "Your defense needs work Draco!" he shouted, grinning "Next time kick him in the..."

"That's quite alright, Asta, thank you." Aaro smirked, dragging his mate to his feet with one hand. "Can you still see Harry from up there?"

Asta swivelled in his position to survey the forest. "Nope, Cray took him further into the forest!" he called down. He turned back, gold eyes suddenly narrowing. "It seems our guests have arrived ahead of schedule." He grinned feraly, eyes forward. "There's a carriage by the main entrance."

Draco growled deep in his chest and turned to walk in the direction Asta was staring. Aaro followed the faeling, calling out to the golden-eyed fae as he went. "Do be a dear and fetch Harry, Asta. Introductions must be made."

###

Harry stretched his wings behind him, groaning as the tense muscles of his back protested the sudden movement. He shook shoulder-length strands of hair from his face as he glanced at his tutor.

Cray grinned at him, pulling his own braid away from his flushed skin. "I'd say you've gotten the hang of this, Harry." The bronze man chuckled as he watched Harry try to tame his mane of fluffy, black hair. Harry grinned. "I've got something besides my own arse to force me to defend with my wings now."

The smaller boy took a gulp of water from the canister. His hand strayed to the slight swell on his abdomen and he smiled. It was just barely there, hidden completely behind any form of clothing.

Harry startled from his thoughts when a dark-haired fae jumped from the tress suddenly.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry sighed as Asta grinned at him, letting his fangs retract. "Did you not learn anything from the mishap with Aaro?" Harry asked grimacing as he recalled the incident from last week when Aaro had hugged him from behind. The small faeling had gotten such a fright he had dug his claws into Aaro's shoulder. The wound was still healing.

Asta chuckled. "Apologies, but the minister has just arrived. Aaro sent me to fetch you." Harry bit his bottom lip, wanting nothing more than to remain in the forest away from the confrontation, where his instincts were telling him to stay.

Cray placed a hand on his shoulder. "We are not riding into battle, Harry. We're simply going to greet them, there is no reason for this to become unpleasant." Harry smiled gratefully at the fae and bowed his head. There was no battle here, yet. He needed only to view what kind of man he was dealing with.

With a nod and a swift grin, Harry took off into the forest ahead of the two other males.

###

The minister greeted the Headmistress formally, hazel eyes glinting as he bowed. Rimelda sidled up beside him to shake the older woman's hand, chattering excitedly. The two advanced towards the entrance, Headmistress McGonegal pausing as she realised they were not being followed by the minister.

"If you'll follow me, Minister, I'd be happy to show you to your sleeping quarters." She said sternly, eyes wary. Donis' chuckled at the woman's suspicion, freeing his dark hair from its clasp and shaking it free. "If you don't mind, I'd like to remain outside for only a moment. A warm day at this time of year is rare." He smirked at her.

McGonegal's eyes softened and she nodded once. "Very well," she said "please make your way to the Great Hall in due time." Donis bowed his head once more, straightening only when the women vanished into the castle.

He turned narrow hazel eyes on the surrounding trees, bronze skin slick looking in the weak sunlight. "Where are you?" he whispered. His brow furrowed as two figures emerged from the forest and made their way to him swiftly. Fae. Only the fae could hum visibly with suppressed magic. His eyes locked on the taller of the pair and a black gaze stared back. Silver hair drawn back into a severe ponytail curled slightly from sweat around the fae's handsome face. He regarded the creature unimpressed before the more slender male caught his attention.

He purred as he watched pale, delicate features settle into a stoic mask, so like his father. Silver eyes flared suspiciously and his white-blonde hair fell loose past his shoulders. Draco Malfoy was a most alluring specimen. A pity he lacked the broad build of his father.

The fae approached him, bodies tensing as their instincts recognized something not human and not family. Draco hummed curiously, "I had not realised the minister was not of human birth." He barely suppressed the sneer that threatened his lips. Donis' eyes glittered, level with the younger Malfoy's guarded silver stare.

Aaro nodded curtly at the black-haired man. "Minister." He said coolly. Donis smiled in response. "A pleasure, Draco Malfoy and my most sincere congratulations on finally coming into your inheritance. And you are...?" Aaro narrowed his dark gaze slightly. "Aaro."

Draco scowled at the minister's too-friendly tone before his gaze drifted to something behind Donis and his lip quirked up slightly in warmth. Donis turned and stared at the approaching faeling.

His black hair was ruffled and his cheeks were flushed pink from obviously having run. Emerald eyes stared back at him curiously. The minister bowed, face blank. Becoming a fae had done beautiful things to mister Harry Potter. The boy positively glowed with magic.

"Mister Potter" Donis purred formally. Harry murmured a "Minister" in greeting and Donis stepped forward, hand outstretched.

Harry's instincts reacted before even the faeling could predict it. His eyes flooded as the minister's scent wrapped around him and his lips drew back in a vicious snarl of warning. When the minister drew back, Harry came back to himself with a look of genuine upset. "I'm sorry," he gasped, "I don't know what that was." Donis' narrowed eyes travelled slowly to Harry's stomach.

"No harm done," he smiled at the faeling.

Two figures came rushing towards the group suddenly. "Damn but you're fast." The golden-eyed one panted as he reached Harry's side. The brunette reached the group last, smiling eyes turning away from Harry to meet those of the minister for the first time. He froze, bronze skin paling. The minister felt a smile split his lips.

"Hello baby brother."

Donis turned away from the group dismissively. "I'll leave you to rest, faeling," he announced, "You will meet with Rimelda and I after dinner."

Harry watched the man move towards the castle, mouth agape. He turned to his tutor with a look of disbelief. "Cray?" he gasped. Cray's frozen mask seemed to break and he glanced around with glistening eyes.

"Someone needs to get Clúdthe," he whispered, before his knees gave way and he collapsed to the ground.

###

The group sat in the Fae quarters in a sombre mood. Cray rested on Clúdthe's lap with a bowl of steaming liquid in his frozen grasp.

"Drink, Cray" Mayca ordered gently. "It will calm your nerves."

Aran babbled happily from harry's arms, tugging n his sister's braid while she growled at him in irritation. Cray had been too frightened to leave his children out of his sight. The bronze man sighed shakily. "i should have looked at a damn picture of him. He won't leave now he knows where I am for certain."

Clúdthe growled in response, pale eyes flashing. "He will not get near you or our family." He hissed.

"I don't understand," Harry said softly, confused. "If he is your brother, why are you afraid of him, why are you hiding?" Cray sighed. "Donis is mad." He stated wearily. Draco frowned. "Which would explain Harry's instincts reacting as aggressively to the man's scent as they did, but we're going to need more than that, Cray."

Cray's trembling slowed as Clúdthe continued to glide his fingers through the man's hair. "Donis has never really forgiven me for the death of our mother." The small man's voice was haunted. Clúdthe drew him in closer. "It was no fault of yours," the dark-haired man whispered "your mother's death was a sad but natural thing. Submissives sometimes just aren't strong enough for the birth."

Harry felt his dominant's press close to him protectively at those words. Cray continued with a grimace, shying away from the thoughts. "He resented me, did horrible things to me but it was not until our sire was killed that he seemed to lose himself." Cray's voice wavered and he put a hand to his mouth. When he spoke, his tone was horrified. "He tried to burn away his own wings."

The fae remained sombre, having heard Cray's story before. Draco gave a startled gasp and Harry couldn't quite hold back the keen of pity that left his throat. Clúdthe tuned hard eyes on the faeling. "Do not pity him, youngling." He rumbled. "He plays on it. I will never let go of my suspicion that Donis is the man who nearly cost me the life of my mate and my son."

Cray hiccupped a dry sob and Harry clutched the wriggling baby to his chest, eyes wide. "How?" he rasped.

Clúdthe wrapped secure arms around Cray. "Cray had been attacked whilst pregnant, pushed from a height that should have killed him. How he and the baby survived I'll never know nor question it. I am only grateful. Whether it is in his sadistic nature or a resulting madness from his self-mutilation, Donis has never reacted kindly towards young."

Harry whimpered and was instantly encased by his mates. "He will not touch you, Harry." Temm assured with a frown. "He does not know you're with child and if we are lucky, he will leave us be and take his darkness elsewhere." There were low growls of agreement from the dominants in the room.

"He'll have to be stopped eventually if he is what Clúdthe believes him to be." Harry whispered. Draco nuzzled his neck. "Not yet." The blonde whispered.

Mayca settled a bowl she had been stirring before Harry as the mood dipped depressingly. "in an attempt to steer our thoughts to happier things," she smiled softly, "Harry may I check what sex your baby is?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

Harry grimaced as he placed the soft paste at the back of his tongue as Mayca instructed. The consistency was that of warm slime.

"That is vile" Harry spluttered, glaring at the grins he received from Aaro and Draco. Temm grinned at him and bounced as she bounced Aran on her knee, cooing baby noises in the infant's ear. Cray smiled at him with sad eyes, stroking his fingers through Shell's soft brown curls.

"Now, Harry," Mayca said, "pull your wings forwards just a bit. The slight colour change in them will give you your answer. A smokey gray indicates a boy whereas a light yellow will mean a girl." Harry pulled his wings forward obediently, clucking his tongue in impatience. Cray chuckled lightly.

The wings fogged suddenly and harry watched in awe as they began to change colour. Draco smirked, glancing at Aaro who curled his lip in a small smile of satisfaction.

Harry breathed slowly and stared with open fascination at the clouded charcoal grey colour his wings had taken on.

###

Harry reached out with a smile to grasp the woman's hand. Rimelda Higglepuff beamed up at him through a pair of round, gold spectacles, quill already clutched in her hand in anticipation.

"An absolute pleasure, mister Potter. It is a pleasure to meet the saviour of the Wizarding world. How do you do?" Harry chuckled lightly, wary green gaze straying to the seated minister who smirked in reply. "I'm well, miss Higglepuff, thank you." The Head of Magical Creatures waved a hand "Rimelda, dearest, call me Rimelda. And you must be Draco Malfoy, yes, I know your father well. My, how strikingly like him you are!"

Draco smiled charmingly. "Only in appearances, fair lady, I assure you." The blonde teased, drawing a blush from the older woman. Aaro offered the minister a subtle look of stoic dislike as he turned Harry to face the woman.

"And you are?" Aaro bowed low to Rimelda, smiling disarmingly. "My lady," he purred, "I am Aaro of the fae Coillte clan." The woman flushed prettily. "A born fae!" she exclaimed in awe. "My! It is an honour!"

The group settled themselves comfortably in the living room of the guest quarters, Draco and Aaro placing Harry between them subtly. "Now, Harry dear, care to tell me of your unusual late inheritance? I'm all ears." Harry smiled at the woman. Though she worked in the ministry and she was thin and younger, Rimelda Higglepuff reminded him of Mrs. Weasley somehow. He felt comfortable in the woman's excitable presence as he relayed his story to her. Draco and Aaro remained tense at his sides.

"I was submissive, I couldn't let my wings out, you see. It was immensely lucky that Draco came into his inheritance also and found me alone."

Rimelda sighed softly. "Ah, such an experience would only solidify a bond. You fit remarkably well together." She turned to Aaro suddenly, "Would you be their guard, then?" Aaro chuckled deeply, eyes darkening. "I am their mate."

Rimelda's cheeks pinked once more. "A triple bond!" she sighed wistfully, turning to grin at the minister who had remained curiously silent throughout the talkings. "A most glorious thing wouldn't you say, minister?" Donis regarded the trio silently before smiling. "Indeed it is, Rimelda dear."

The interview carried on, both dominants remaining on guard as the minister's unusual scent filled the room. It was an unusual scent that raised Harry's hackles and set him on edge. It was the scent of madness. The minister relaxed in his armchair with a smile, the picture of relaxation. Rimelda yawned suddenly "So sorry," she said, blinking blearily. "I must retire. I will see you tomorrow before our departure, I trust? And fear you not, Harry I will have my most trusted writer on your story for the press." She waved absently at the three boys before turning to leave, allowing the minister to have the final word.

Aaro turned heated eyes on Donis. "What game are you playing?" he hissed. "Cray has told us all he has lived through with you; you have no right to be near him." Donis' eyes flashed dangerously before he ran a hand through his sabre hair and his eyes became lidded.

"I play no game," he purred, "I wished only to congratulate the faeling and make sure my baby brother is in good health."

"And you have," Draco deadpanned, "Now leave."

Donis watched the silver faeling silently.

"Are you behind the vanishing wanted? Those who have been condemned to trial and have yet to make an appearance anywhere?" Harry asked suddenly, gaze hard. "Building an army, are you?" Donis chuckled lightly. "I wish only to direct our world, faeling, not to demolish it."

Draco snarled, gripping Harry's arm and standing. "You won't get far, Donis, they never do." Donis' hazel eyes narrowed. "So much like your father..." the minister teased, lips parting seductively. "Do you know what I do to your father, Draco? Every single night..."

Aaro pulled a wide-eyed, heaving Draco from the room, murmuring soothingly as he watched harry follow. The green-eyed faeling went to close the door, eyes locking with the minister's. Donis smirked. "Goodnight Harry." His gaze drifted to the small boy's abdomen slowly. "Take care of baby, won't you?"

###

Harry gasped in Aaro's arms, body shuddering violently.

"He'll kill my baby."

Draco snarled and ran soothing hands over Harry's stomach. "He will be dead before he can even contemplate it." Draco's eyes were a glowing silver, unable to return to normal as the faeling struggled not to contemplate what Donis had said. His father? The minister's toy?

Aaro rumbled deep in his chest softly. "Our baby will not come to harm" he promised, voice barely above a growl. Harry blinked green orbs rapidly. "He's a monster!" he snarled, instincts surfacing and skin quivering as he resisted the urge to take out what his body viewed as a threat.

Draco nuzzled the dark-haired boy's neck gently, teeth nipping at the straining muscles, forcing Harry to relax, to calm. Aaro lay back slowly, taking Harry's body with him and purring as the smaller male straddled his hips. Draco slid his knees between Aaro's parted thighs and pulled Harry's shirt off in one smooth sweep.

Harry shivered as the cold touched his skin and he moaned gently as Draco's lips trailed as hot as fire down his spine. His wings emerged in one long stretch, still stained the charcoal grey they had turned earlier. Aaro growled at the sight, pulling Harry down to kiss his parted lips.

"Safe," he whispered against the faeling's mouth. Harry's mind reacted to the word, purring and settling as Draco's lips delved lower.

_Safe. He was safe._

###

Knowing that his children were asleep and safe in the other room, Cray heaved a sigh of relief into his hands. Clúdthe's solid arm wrapped around his waist more securely.

"He will not make it to within an inch of them." The pale-eyed man whispered softly, as though reading Cray's addled thoughts.

"I just wish I could remember." Cray gave a short growl of aggravation. "Whenever I think back to that day all I recall is his face and then nothing until I awoke back at our house with you nursing me. It frightens me."

Clúdthe pulled the smaller man close, their bodies moulding together. "The fact that you recall his face is proof enough that he was a part of that attack on you, Cray." Clúdthe pressed his mouth to the other fae's. "He will not come near you again."

Cray pressed his body against his mates, seeking comfort. Clúdthe rolled the brunette onto his back, growling lowly as he gripped the smaller man's thighs and pulled them apart gently.

Asta lay in bed grimacing at the breathy moans and sexual growls that flowed into his room from Harry's. He gaped as a high-pitched keen sounded from the room to his other side. Cray's room.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he gasped in disbelief, staring at the walls in disgust before flopping back onto the bed, golden eyes glowing against his wishes. He cursed darkly.

"I need to get laid."

###

Lucius rolled his eyes as another thud and groan floated in through the open door of his main front parlour.

"The minister will not be best pleased if the men he saved from imprisonment and death are killing one another." He called out in a disgruntled tone like a strict parent. Silence followed the announcement for a little while before fighting and arguing began once more.

He sighed. Watching over the minister's steadily growing collection of traitors, dark wizards and hateful creatures was a stressful occupation. But they were necessary. Poisonous people who wanted vengeance on society, creatures who felt ostracised and ill-treated, Donis would need them all to take the ministry apart, piece by piece, right under their noses.

The blonde snarled in frustration as a door down the corridor was broken open and there was an ear-splitting shriek. He rose with a growl, tossing his drink into the empty fire grate as he stalked towards the room. That nuisance.

Lucius threw the attacker across the hall with a swift spell. "You are more trouble than you're worth." He snarled at the creature that was restrained against the stone wall, crouched from trying to hide itself from the fool that had broken into the room.

Crimson eyes glared up at him suddenly as the thing snarled. Its white hair fell in tangled knots to its slim hips and its snowy-white skin was covered in fresh bruises. Lucius had had to start disciplining the thing harder when the beast had matured, its instincts telling it to leave and find a mate and driving it to near insanity.

Lucius smirked wickedly. "Who's a pretty boy?" he teased in a derogatory tone, eyes filling with disgust as the fae shrieked and flashed fangs furiously.

Disgusting creature.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Daphne clucked her tongue thoughtfully as she watched the minister's carriage pull away from the Main Entrance.

"I had hoped for more of a brawl." Blaise sighed in obvious disappointment, hand straying to Daphne's waist. The blonde girl scowled hotly.

"You would have wished for a fight to break out in the condition Harry is in? Are you mad?" Hermione growled, staring at the taller male with fury in her usually warm eyes. Daphne grinned in amusement as Blaise narrowed his gaze. The bookworm was growing on her.

"Of course I do not want to see the Golden Boy harmed," Blaise sneered, turning back to the window. "I was hoping Draco would lose his temper and go for the minister. It would have saved us quite a bit of time and effort." Daphne rolled her eyes, "And it would have caused uproar," the Slytherin replied logically. " The Prophet would have painted both Harry and Draco as blood thirsty monsters." Hermione nodded her head swiftly in agreement.

Ron rolled his eyes away from the bickering trio; hanging out with Slytherins, honestly! He'd be wearing a pet snake around his neck next.

"Is he gone?" Ron jumped as Harry's soft voice sounded inches from his ear. The red head grinned at the smaller male, "Yeah. You alright mate?" Harry nodded, mouth grim. "I don't trust him in the slightest." He ground out, green eyes hard.

"I don't blame you, guy gives me the creeps." Ron shuddered. He looked up when a sharp smack sounded beside him to see Blaise scowling and rubbing the back of his head. Draco stood beside his friend, eyes narrowed. "Fighting with females, Blaise? How uncouth." The Italian grumbled hotly under his breath and flushed under Draco's dry glare. "It wasn't intentional, I merely made a comment. They ganged up on me."

Aaro ruffled Draco's hair as he passed the blonde to glance out the window. The carriage was well and truly gone. He heaved a sigh of relief, for a moment that morning he had thought the minister was intending to stay.

Draco scowled darkly as he fixed his hair back into place, "The minister is enemy enough without making one out of me, Aaro." He growled. The silver-haired fae chuckled before glancing at Harry and sobering. "The minister must be stopped."

Harry's gaze turned frustrated. "How?" he demanded. Aaro shrugged elegantly. "We cannot publically attack him, unless we have evidence against him. He will gain only sympathy from death at this point and we will be viewed as murderers. There will be no peace." Black eyes glinted dangerously. "We need to draw him out, make him furious enough that his madness will inhibit logical thinking."

Draco considered that, brow furrowed. "How will we do that exactly?"

Daphne grinned at her fellow Slytherin suddenly, eyes bright. "Do you recall that time in third year when I stole your snake pendant, Draco?" Silver eyes glared at her. "Indeed I do, Daphne sweetest, that damned stunt you pulled with my portkey got me detention for a month. What is your point?"

"Simple, Draco," Daphne answered calmly, "To merely point out how enraged you were. You disregarded your own sake and chased me around the castle for the blasted thing, lest I accidently sent myself straight to your home." Draco sneered at the smaller female.

Aaro blinked suddenly in clarity. "Ah," he sighed, "You mean for us to steal something of importance from the minister?" Daphne nodded slyly, mouth curled in amusement. Harry frowned, "Steal what? He doesn't seem like the type to hold onto a diary..."

He trailed off suddenly, eyes closing in disgust. Voldemort hadn't seemed like the type to keep a diary either. He opened his eyes to find Draco shaking his head. "Not a diary, nobody would miss a journal to such a degree. A keepsake perhaps?" his eyes glowed faintly, "A family heirloom?"

Aaro nodded grimly and Harry sighed. "Only Cray would know if he kept something like that." He sighed. "We'll have to talk to him about it. We'll have to talk to the others, this needs alot of thought."

Hermione held a hand up suddenly. "Even if he does keep something like that," the brunette said with a frown, "how do you suppose you're going to get it? Simply stroll into the ministry? He's probably got spies stationed everywhere by now. You'll be caught."

The group considered the statement a moment before Draco let out a short snarl of irritation. "He's not at the ministry all the time," the blonde hissed, fangs flashing "He's at my father's manor."

###

"Please, Cray..."

"Oh, Harry don't look at me like that. I can't let you go through with this, it's too dangerous."

Harry stared with pleading eyes up at his tutor. "I won't be going, Cray," he promised softly "Aaro's forbidden it." The dark-haired faeling cast an annoyed scowl at his eldest mate over his shoulder. Aaro merely quirked an eyebrow in response.

Cray sighed, glancing up at Clúdthe with wide eyes, "Can't you talk to them? This is dangerous!" Clúdthe purred deep in his throat and hushed his mate. "I think it is a logical idea, Cray. Our best hope of forcing the minister to slip up." Cray's eyes glistened, "I don't want to make him angry." He whispered, wings drooping.

Harry cast an annoyed glare at Draco for making him do this. He adored Cray, he didn't want to torment the man. "I'm sorry, Cray," he whispered softly, "I don't want to hurt you." Temm ruffled the faeling's hair lightly and chucked Cray under the chin. He glanced up at her with wide eyes. "Your mate will be with Draco and Aaro. We all trust Clúdthe to keep them safe."

"How do you even expect to get there?" Cray asked, shoulders sagging in defeat. Draco grinned and held out his hand, palm up. On his hand sat a small sliver snake with emerald eyes. "A portkey," Draco explained, "It will take us straight to my home and into one of the hidden tunnels. I doubt my father expects me at the manor any time soon; he disregards this little entry as unimportant." Aaro regarded the pendant thoughtfully. "Naturally we'll have to go past the village boundries to use it," he said quietly, "the magic might trigger Hogwart's defences."

Cray glanced at Harry, bronze eyes straying to the younger males hopeful gaze, wary as it was. No one should have to compromise their hopes for fear that someone close will not help them. He groaned in frustration before unclasping a chain from his neck. A silver ring hung from the chain, embedded with one bright azure stone. "This belonged to my sire. Donis has an identical one given to him after my mother died, though he doesn't wear it. It causes him too much pain. He will keep in someplace close and hidden." Cray forced the jewellery into Draco's hand. "Please bring it back safe."

Clúdthe gripped Cray's shoulder tightly and kissed his hair before turning to the younger men. "Prepare yourselves, youngling. We leave at dawn."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**{Beo – meaning Alive [beh-yoh]**

Beo breathed faintly as he awoke, lungs protesting if he tried to gasp for his air as he so wished to do. He tried to stand and hissed as his ankle gave under his weight. Broken.

He twisted his thin wrists in their manacles, groaning as fresh blood leaked down one arm in a hot trail. His mind fluttered, barely there enough to register his pain as it snarled and hissed. Denied a mate for far too long.

His white hair clung to his head and torso with sweat as he tried to push away his instincts long enough to think. No good.

He needed outside. His back burned and he whimpered pathetically with the need to free his wings.

"Help." He whispered.

It was a hopeless plea, a nervous tick brought on by the approaching madness. His throat rasped with the reason why he had stopped screaming. Screaming had not helped him, it had only given the bad one more satisfaction.

His snub nose wrinkled in distaste as he recalled the bad one. Pretty man, with a smell like everything within him was poisoned.

_No good! Feels wrong! _

No one here felt right... No one here was a mate, or could be a mate.

A soft wail of annoyance burst from his bruised lips. Why was he here? Why was he not looking for a mate? He had to find a mate!

He struggled weakly against the bonds, his abused body flaring in pain. Why did he hurt? His mind struggled to recall who it was that had hit him but he had not been in his senses. The image was distorted by hate and frustration. He recalled the bad one's face and his lips drew back in a snarl.

How far was he from his forest? From his mother? His sluggish mind tossed around the questions as he dipped lower.

"Help."

He froze as footsteps echoed down the hallway, one set heavy and annoyed, the other light. His eyes grew huge. He knew those steps. The door to his room was opened slowly and the bad one entered, smile already fixed in place. Beo whimpered, crouching against the wall.

"Hello, beautiful," the bronze man purred, striding up to Beo's naked body and reaching out. Beo gasped wildly as the bad one stroked a finger down his bruised chest. The man sighed "I do not wish to hurt you, beautiful, but you refuse to co-operate. All I want is for you to be exactly like your father."

The man behind the bad one sneered and threw Beo a disgusted look, the white fae snarled and caught only glimpses of silver and white as he tried to see the man. The bad one clucked his tongue in disappointment. "I do not want a beast, I want a soldier. I want a Malfoy, beautiful, live up to your namesake."

The other man growled low in his throat. "He carries no name, especially not mine! The child is a mistake and a bastard who should have been dealt with the moment it was conceived!" he snarled, towering over Beo who shivered at the obvious hatred in the man's voice. "Do you hear me, creature?" the man hissed, "You were a mistake conceived by a tart in one of my lower moments in life. I detest you."

For some reason, the words struck a chord within some part of Beo and he whimpered pathetically, crimson eyes downcast. The bad one chuckled and stood. "Do not be so hard on him, my Lucius. Soon his mind will break and you may mould him as you will. He could be a worthy son now that Draco has fallen for a pair of pretty green eyes. It was not luck that allowed me to find him in that forest, completely alone, it was destiny."

The other man muttered something with distaste before turning to leave the room. The bad one hummed softly, carding his fingers through Beo's matted hair. "He will accept you in time, beautiful," the man whispered "you will be a precious addition to my collection."

###

When Beo next awoke it was to the sound of scuffling in the walls.

He froze, flooded crimson eyes widening at the unfamiliar sound. He tilted his head as the soft scuffling continued, ears perking as he heard the very faintest of whispers to his right.

"Damn thing was near impossible to find, who keeps jewellery in a photo frame? We'd still be looking for the stupid thing if Draco hadn't broken that frame."

A soft growl. "I didn't drop it did I? Be glad there was no noise and I saved all of us time!"

"Ah yes, remind me to check your backside for glass splinters later, sitting on the thing couldn't have been comfortable."

A deeper, older growl. "Hush! Get us home!"

Low grumbling, "Yes, alright but we need to open that section of the wall and head into the room beyond, it's fixed with a rotting spell nothing will be in there unless it's half dead already. I can barely move to reach my pendent in this damn tunnel."

Beo's lips drew back in a silent snarl as the wall to his right moved suddenly and a man jumped out lightly, pale eyes scanning the room. His breath hitched as he caught sight of Beo and he growled deeply, eyes darkening in a way that made Beo shrink back.

"What are you growling at?" A silver-haired creature followed the man and immediately froze. "Oh Gods," he breathed, eyes narrowing in sympathy. Their scent filled the room and Beo gave a breathy cry as his wings ripped from his back painfully. Fae.

But mated. _No good to me! _

He hissed as a third male joined the group, face contorting in suspicion as the trio moved forward slowly. His crimson eyes glowed and he strained against the manacles, ignoring the pain.

_Leave me alone!_

The tallest one stalled suddenly. "Be careful, Draco," he hissed, "he's searching for a mate. He's more creature than human." The pale one shook his head. "I can't leave him here, my father is keeping him prisoner, I won't have one of my own kind being beaten in my own home."

He advanced slowly, hands up in defence. He made soothed noises as he reached to grasp one of the manacles and twisted it. Beo pulled his free hand to his chest, eyes huge and wary on the dominant. His fangs flashed and a guttural growl dragged from his throat as the blonde moved to free his other hand.

Released from the restraints, Beo tried to run and gasped when his broken leg gave beneath his weight. He fell to the floor, whimpering softly. He gasped as strong arms grabbed his middle quickly. "Home, Draco, now!"

Beo snarled as the room disappeared in a swirl of colour and motion.

###

Clúdthe landed with a thump, arms wrapped around the panting submissive and eyes a solid blue.

The fae was wild in Clúdthe's arms, tossing its white hair and shrieking in confusion, blood-coloured eyes narrowed in fury. "Damn," Aaro breathed shakily, arm tight around Draco's waist, "That is one dangerous submissive."

"He's practically mad," Clúdthe huffed out as he got to his feet with the tossing creature. "He's been kept from his own kind for far too long and he matured while in captivity. Poor beast is probably delirious." The forest was growing light around them, the sun rising somewhere in the distance and adding a yellow tinge to the tree tops. "We'll need to get him to Mayca to calm him, run ahead and tell her what happened, give Cray the rings. She'll need to mix a calming draught, one of her strongest."

The younger fae took off after a hasty glance back at the shrieking submissive.

###

Asta dropped the cup he'd been handing to Harry as Draco and Aaro burst through the doors of the fae quarters, chests heaving from exhaustion. "What happened?" he growled, immediately alert.

Aaro shook his head and started towards Mayca's room, black eyes wide. Draco gripped Harry and forced him into a chair in the corner, eyes bleeding to silver. Harry exclaimed in surprise, "Draco! What are you doing?" Draco merely growled in response and forced the submissive onto his lap, arms wrapping around him protectively.

Asta frowned at the display and was about to demand an answer when the doorway was suddenly filled with Clúdthe holding a pale struggling body in his arms.

The scent reached Asta like a sudden breeze and his gold eyes flooded as they met crimson. A snarl was ripped from his throat as he warned the other dominant off, striding forward. The mated fae backed away, dropping the submissive to the floor in shock. His pale eyes betrayed his displease with the situation, as did the low growl rumbling in his chest.

Asta growled back, eyes never straying from the white creature in front of him. It was hurt. It couldn't commence a chase. His lip curled back in annoyance, did he want a weak submissive? The small male purred suddenly in his throat, crimson eyes becoming lidded.

_I know I am hurt... _those strange eyes seemed to whisper, _but allow me to heal and I will show you just how strong I am._

Asta bared his fangs at the little submissive, lip curling in satisfaction when those big red eyes remained open and seductive. His pale arms raised towards the dominant enticingly. With a needy groan Asta descended on the small fae, sinking his fangs into the pale white skin of his neck.

The submissive breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed against Asta, body succumbing to exhaustion.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Asta placed the limp body of the fae on the couch and looked around with wide eyes. "Mama?" he whispered shakily.

Temm rushed to embrace her son, voice soothing. "Hush, Asta, this is a good thing. This will be a good thing." Asta choked slightly, hands coming up to grasp his mother's arms. "I don't even know him."  
Harry made to move from Draco's protective hold, growling and smacking his dominant when the blonde refused to let go. "Keep me from helping and I'll do damage to you, Draco!" he snarled.

Draco growled deeply in response before standing, one arm still locked around the smaller boy's waist. "He could be feral." Harry sneered at his mate. "Look at him!" he hissed, "He's smaller than me and beaten to near death! He's not doing damage to anyone, Draco."

The blonde tensed as Harry made his way over to the new submissive. The dark haired faeling murmured in sympathy as Cray lifted the stranger's head to drip a cool mixture into his abused mouth. The pale creature whimpered and Asta tensed, eyes never leaving the resting boy.

Harry looked down at the fae's face as it began to relax, no longer contorted in fury and pain. White skin smoothed over sharp features that were almost feminine in prettiness. Locks of dirty white hair lay in knotted clumps around a thin body and his eyelashes cast long shadows over his cheeks.

Harry's mouth formed a silent 'o' of surprise. "Oh Merlin," he breathed, eyes growing huge. Draco moved forward at the sight of his mate's distress, wary frown turning on the wild submissive.

His hands dropped from Harry's sides as he stared down at the now peaceful fae. He knew those features all too well. It was as though Draco was staring at a younger, sleeping version of himself.

A noise Draco had never made before escaped his parted lips in a pained murmur and Aaro was suddenly beside him, black gaze searching. Draco ignored him.

He bent down until he face was only inches from the stranger's, "How?" His voice cracked brokenly.

The fae's eyes snapped open, normal now though the irises remained a vivid crimson.

Beo came face to face with an older version of himself and did what came naturally; he screamed.

###

"Stop looking at me."

Beo smirked at the blonde's scowl in response and continued to stare, arms holding his weight as he held his bad leg up to be looked at by the dark-haired healer.

"She told me I had a brother."

The blonde, Draco, jumped at those words, his scowl darkening impressively. "And who told you that?" he asked sarcastically. Beo rolled his eyes, steady gaze landing on the golden eyed dominant to his right; his mate. "My mother, of course."

The silver haired fae shook his head slowly. "That would mean Draco's father mated with a fae and successively reproduced. Impossible."

Beo scowled at the fae's stupidity "My mother was a normal witch, sir, a human." He answered darkly. "As was I until my fifteenth birthday, I am not a born fae."

The bronze submissive, Cray, trying to comb Beo's wild curls sighed in clarity. "That would explain it," he said softly, "A fae's blessing will usually affect all the siblings in the generation it appears in. It's rare that it would skip over certain members of a... litter, for lack of a better word."

Draco sneered at Cray's terminology before turning back to Beo with guarded eyes. "He couldn't possibly be my brother," he sniffed, "children are everything to a pureblood. If father conceived him he would have been taken into the family immediately, regardless of public speculation on the matter."

Beo hissed in displeasure. "Or I would have just been killed off," he snarled. "Which is exactly why I was kept a secret. Mother knew my sire would either try to kill us both or take me away from her, which is exactly why she moved to Ireland. He has haunted her dreams since my conception."

He yelped when the comb was pulled too harshly against a knot, eyes narrowing. "Ow."

Cray grinned apologetically and looked thoughtful for a moment. "If I may ask, how did you survive your inheritance? Surely your mother wouldn't have known to take you to a clan at the first signs?"

Beo clucked his tongue, wincing as he shifted his broken ankle to the floor. "I nearly didn't." He replied logically. "Mother is a bright witch but she had no idea what was wrong with me and neither did the healers she took me too. Funnily enough, it was a children's story that gave her a solid indication. She went in search of a clan with me until one night, I fell through a fairy fort in a field." He smirked suddenly "it caused quite a bit of confusion, I would have been killed if my wings hadn't emerged." Beo shifted closer to Asta subconsciously and the black-haired man's face softened. He leaned in close to the submissive.

"Mother and I have been living with the Dorchas clan for over a year now. It was only a month ago that I was kidnapped." Draco groaned and hid his face in his hands. "This has to be a mistake." He whispered.

Beo sneered at the other faeling. "My apologies for existing, Draco!"

The green eyed submissive snickered suddenly as he regarded Beo. Harry, this one's name was Harry. "Oh, come on Draco," Harry smiled "If his looks weren't evidence enough to whose family he belonged to that sneer is. That Malfoy streak is most definitely genetic, not learned. Oh, my poor children will be bull-headed Slytherins." He chuckled at Draco's half-hearted glare and the blonde turned his glare on Beo instead.

Beo glared back. "Don't blame me for this, I didn't even know my last name! I've had a sheltered life and I was quite happy living in ignorance in Ireland!" Draco wilted as he watched Beo speak, those sharp features he knew far too well burning away any contempt he may have had for the faeling. This was his brother. His younger brother.

He growled as he stood suddenly. He towered over Beo's tiny form and Asta placed his hands on Beo protectively. With a tense smirk, Draco offered his hand to the youngest Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy," he grinned as Beo gripped his hand without hesitation. "Welcome to the family."

###

"You're certain he cannot be trusted?"

McGonegal stared at Harry with stern eyes, weary as they were.

"I am sure, Headmistress. The minister is mad and even his own brother fears him."

McGonegal sighed, running a hand through her greying hair. "I had my suspicions about the man but I had hoped it was merely paranoia." She regarded Harry carefully. "I will leave you and the fae to do whatever you may need to Harry. Hogwarts will, as always, be a constant ally against the forces of darkness."

Harry nodded his head in thanks and rose to leave when McGonegal spoke, amusement thick in her voice. "I believe congratulations are in order, mister Potter." She said smoothly, eyeing Harry's stomach. Harry gaped, cheeks flushing darkly. "How did you...?"

McGonegal smirked dryly. "I have my ways, Harry. Do tell me when you near your due date, classes will be given excuses. Should you need to acquire some... baby things you are most welcome to use the floo services in my office."

Harry stammered a quick thank you, cheeks crimson, before fleeing the office.

His blush had faded by the time he reached the fae's living room and he grinned as Mayca entered a moment later, face pale from lack of sleep." How is she?"

Mayca huffed a dry laugh. "Ria is doing beautifully now that she has come back to her senses and Bay's shoulder is healing nicely. She didn't bite him that hard. He's quite elated with the healthy arrival of his first son. The little one will be named Naro for his deceased father."

Harry sniffed. "That's lovely." He whispered, eyes glistening suddenly. Mayca glanced a thim swiftly with a bark of laughter. "Hormones getting to you, Harry?"

Beo glanced up from his book with a sly grin and Harry stuck his tongue out at him. The tiny faeling had become a welcome presence for everyone in the last two weeks. His injuries were healing remarkably and he looked shiny and new as he grinned up at Harry now. Though he bore his older brother's likeness and sceptical smirk, Beo was a far more mischievous and excitable creature. Harry was certain this was because of his young age.

At sixteen, he had been expecting Beo to raise hell and demand to be brought home, but the youngest Malfoy had merely asked to send a letter to his clan and his mother. His gaze had strayed to Asta when he had claimed that he wished to stay in the safety of the castle a while longer.

Harry grinned like a soppy fool as Asta drifted in and out of sleep beside his mate, Beo's injured foot lying on his lap. The man was whipped by the submissive's pretty face and Irish accent, a feature that served to irk Draco like nothing ever had.

Draco talked from their bedroom, ruffling Beo's waist-length curls as he passed. Beo growled in annoyance and Harry chuckled. Sometimes the brothers were far too alike.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "You've told McGonegal?" Harry nodded, head tilting back to rest against the blonde's chest with a sigh. "She was wary of the minister herself. Where's Aaro?" Draco chuckled. "He is bidding farewell to May and Diomh. They will be gone for May's final month; she wishes to have the baby in France, with her original clan."

Harry hummed in thought. "I should have said good luck. Is she still adamant not to know the sex of the baby until the birth?" Draco nodded with a dry laugh, "though it is killing Diomh not to know."

A wail brought their conversation up short and Harry glanced up to see Cray rushing towards his son's room, bottle in hand. Clúdthe remained on the floor watching the board game lest Shell decide to cheat things in her favour.

Harry sighed happily and tried to ignore his gut as it screamed at him that this was merely the calm before the storm.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six:

_December Twenty-fourth_

"Come one, Harry, mate, get your arse up! Ah... that is, I mean if you're able to..."

Harry scowled at the red head and heaved himself out of the train seat, one hand resting on his rounded stomach as he reached down to pluck up his jacket. Aaro was there before he could reach too far, already holding the coat out for Harry to slip into.

"I'm not a bloody child!" the dark-haired male snarled as he snatched the item of clothing and buttoned it securely around his expanding waistline. "I'm warning the pair of you," Harry said in low tones as he watched Aaro and Draco, "if this molly-coddling business keeps up, I'm shipping you both off! You can live somewhere else till the birth."

Hermione snickered at Draco's crest-fallen expression and nudged the blonde gently with her elbow. "Loosen up a bit, Malfoy," she whispered, "it's just his hormones talking but it won't be if you continue to suffocate him."

Draco sighed as he and Aaro ushered Harry away from the crowds and onto platform nine and three quarters. "It's my instincts. You wouldn't believe how difficult it was for me to agree to let him go back to the Weasley's for Christmas, Granger. It caused me physical trauma."

Ron rolled his eyes, wary glance on Harry as he prevented the smaller Gryffindor from picking up the luggage. "It's Harry's house we're staying in. There's no safer place than Grimauld Place and you're both coming along. He'll be fine, right mate?" Harry grinned up at his friend, flicking his shoulder-length curls back in a casual gesture.

Aaro chuckled lightly and kissed the faeling's head, hand resting for a moment on the boy's protruding abdomen. "Just take it easy, beautiful. I'm not ready to say Donis has given up yet. Just because there's been no word from the man doesn't mean there won't be." Draco nodded swiftly in agreement, eyes scanning the surrounding students, most of whom were watching the trio curiously.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up to see a smiling Mrs. Weasley moments before the woman embraced him firmly. She drew back with a wide smile, warm eyes settling on his bump. "Just look at you, dear, you're glowing! Oh, I'm so happy. Thrilled there'll be a new addition to the family! Oh, hello Ron dear, how are you? Just how far along are you, Harry?" Harry chuckled as Ron rolled his eyes and went to greet the rest of his family. "I'm nearly twelve weeks, Mrs. Weasley. Almost at the half way point." He smiled shyly and wrapped his arms around the bump.

Mrs. Weasley congratulated him before turning hard eyes on the two taller males behind him. "Mister Malfoy," she said coolly, "how do you do?" Draco cringed and bowed his head to the plump woman. "I am well, Mrs. Weasley, and thank you for allowing Aaro and myself to accompany Harry and intrude on your celebrations. We are... protective of him at the moment." The red head woman's expression thawed slightly and she grinned wryly.

"It wasn't a bother, mister Malfoy, and I do suppose I can forgive you. I blame your father mostly, poisoning your mind like that. Dreadful man. You won't be an intrusion, I'm sure. And Arrow did you say? Funny name, you're most welcome, the pair of you." Aaro bit his lip to hide a smile and bowed his head in thanks.

The group wandered over to the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione. George tilted his head in greeting at Harry, smiling as he ruffled the smaller boy's hair. He watched the dominants with wary eyes, "Alright, Harry?" Harry grinned, "I'm good, George, and you?"

"Can't complain," The red head shrugged, smiling as Bill approached with his wife. The scarred red head gripped his youngest brother in a tight hug while Ron spluttered indignantly and tried to smack his way out of the embrace. Fleur halted as she advanced on the family, her gaze landing on Draco and Aaro.

"Hello, Fleur." Harry smiled softly. The blonde gave him a small smile and a curt nod, her eyes never leaving the two males. The dark haired faeling glanced back at his mates warily, both of whom were looking at Fluer dismissively. Draco's slender nose was turned up and he let his gaze drift away from the blonde, uninterested. Aaro stared at her for a fraction of a second longer before sniffing and turning his face aside. Fluer shook her head lightly and embraced Harry. "So good to see you again, 'Arry."

"Er... yeah, you too Fluer." Harry said awkwardly, eyeing the trio curiously. Fleur waved a hand to stop his question. "It was nothing, dearest. There scent is new to me, I was merely wary." Harry smiled softly and nodded, linking arms with the French girl as they made their way to the front of the station.

###

"Dammit Ginny!"

Harry snarled as he made his way into the living room of Grimmauld place. Ginny looked up from her conversation with Fleur innocently, "something the matter, Harry?" Harry grumbled hotly as he advanced on her. "Get rid of it," he growled, cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment.

Ginny smiled sweetly, "Get rid of what?"

Harry glanced around the room as his mates and the occupants looked at him curiously. "You know well what I mean," he whispered, "I know you did this, the whole thing reeks of you."

"Actually, it reeks of you," Aaro said casually, moving a piece in the game of chess he was playing with Ron. "Your scent has been escalating for hours now." Harry gaped at the silver-haired fae. "Excuse me?" he said aghast. "Your scent, Harry, dear, you're at the middle of your pregnancy, your hormones have been swirling around every room you've been in recently." Draco answered as he turned another page in his book. He glanced up at Harry. "Don't worry, it's not unpleasant... yet."

Harry snarled at the blonde. "You're saying I'm going to smell?" he growled, fangs snapping out. Draco glanced up with wide eyes. "It's a natural process of the pregnancy and it lasts only a month or two, Harry. Just to let your dominant's know how far along you are and how precarious your situation is." Aaro said calmly, grinning as his king chopped Ron's queen in half. "I love this game."

Molly tsked at the boy's lack of tact. "I'm sure it isn't that bad, Harry, dear, I can't smell anything. Now, why don't you tell us what it is Ginny's done to you?"

Ginny sank lower in her seat as Harry's glowering eyes turned on her and he lifted his shirt to expose his rounded stomach. On his bump someone had drawn a large yellow smiling face, which winked happily in time with Harry's blinks.

###

Beo watched his mate stalk the room, dark brows drawn low over his golden eyes.

"Beo? I know you're in here." Asta's eyes narrowed further. "Do not make me sniff you out." Beo sighed and opened the cupboard door, one small hand cupping his chin. "You're no fun."

Asta gazed up at the small male with wide eyes. "Get down from there you'll hurt yourself!" Beo grinned and crawled out and on top of the high cupboard as Asta reached out to grab him. "Come get me," he said with a lecherous grin, making sure to let his shirt tug up slowly as he settled himself.

Asta's golden eyes followed the slide of the material before he growled and launched at the wardrobe, claws sinking into the wood as he climbed up the furniture. Beo gave a shriek of delight and rushed to the other side. He gasped as he put a hand behind him and it didn't land on the cupboard but fell through thin air. He toppled back.

Beo's crimson eyes shut as he lost his balance and fell back, expecting to hit the floor solidly. He grunted as he landed in soft arms and his saviour fell to his knees. Asta nuzzled his neck gently and gripped the small male tighter. "What would you do without me?"

"Wank." Beo announced immediately, grinning as Asta nearly choked and looked at him with wide eyes. "You insatiable beast," the dark-haired man growled, pushing the smaller male to the floor and covering his body with his own. Beo sighed happily and bucked his hips against his mate's, purring as Asta's growl deepened considerably. "You're sure you're ready, Beo?"

Beo smirked and with a growl, pushed the taller man onto his back and straddled his hips. He pinned Asta's wrists to the floor with a grunt of satisfaction.

"I am more than ready, beautiful."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I am so so so so so sorry this hasn't been updated in so long, but hopefully today will make up for it. If it's any colsolation, the story is finished and will be completely uploaded within the week. Thanks so much to my wonderful reviewers ^^

Chapter Twenty Seven:

_January Tenth_

Hermione's brown gaze settled once more over the small dark-haired male beside her, who continued to fidget. Harry's notes lay abandoned on the library table before him, forgotten. So much for helping the boy to study for his exams. An issue of the Daily Prophet was clutched in his pale hands and his head tilted to the side thoughtfully as he read it.

"If you ask me, your story is portrayed quite beautifully by Rimelda." Harry sighed as he tossed the newspaper aside, a picture of himself and his mates smiling happily up at him from the front page. "I couldn't have asked for a better public declaration. Thank you, Mione."

The brunette put her quill aside and placed her hand over Harry's. "What's wrong?" she whispered. Harry sighed and dropped his head into his hands, pulling strands of dark hair from his lengthening ponytail. Fae traditions be damned, he was going to cut his hair. It was impossible to maintain. "I'm frightened." He whispered back softly, careful not to attract the attention of the curious students in the library. A small hand travelled to his expanding bump almost subconsciously. "I could die for the Wizarding world the last time... I can't do that now... I can't do anything."

Hermione wrapped her fingers around Harry's wrist and squeezed gently. "There will be no dying Harry. Not on our side, not this time. You are not in this alone Harry Potter. You've never had to go through this alone." Harry smiled weakly up at her, running soothing circles over his stomach. "It's bizarre isn't it?" he chuckled, "no sooner had I gotten rid of one madman, another takes his place. It almost seems pointless."

"It's never pointless." Hermione disagreed slowly, tugging at a strand of the boy's black locks. "It may seem that way now, but it's never pointless. Besides, this isn't your battle, it's Cray and Beo that psychopath is after." Harry's eyes hardened briefly. "He won't get them. They're family now, I won't allow it."

Hermione grinned softly. "Are you going to save everyone, Harry Potter?" He snorted, shaking his head slowly as memories drifted in his subconscious, painful reminders. "Even I can't save everyone."

###

"Harry, be reasonable!"

Draco ducked as a purple jinx flew in his direction.

"Reasonable?" Harry sneered, "alright, why don't you go sleep in the damn dungeons! That seems reasonable!" He cast another spell and Draco dodged the hex with wide silver eyes. Aaro watched the happenings with his breath held, slowly sliding towards Harry. He froze as the wand was suddenly turned on him. "I suppose you agree with him?" the faeling snarled, eyes livid.

"Harry, sweetheart, dearest, Draco meant no harm..."

"No harm!" Harry shrieked, fangs flashing, "he kicked me out of bed!" Draco huffed indignantly, "I did nothing of the sort!" he cried, hissing as a stinging hex clipped his backside.

"Same bloody difference!" Harry yelled.

Beo strolled into the bedroom only to take one cursory glance and scurry back out. He turned large crimson eyes on Asta. "You better get Cray, Harry's mightily pissed off and he'll be awful sorry later if he hurts the pair of 'em."

Asta sighed and shook his head, cringing as another loud crash and yelp sounded from the room. "What even brought this on? Harry was in fine form this morning." He wondered aloud.

Beo shrugged his slim shoulders. "Harry's started to give off the whole 'mate-repellent-smell' thing. Draco merely asked if he would sleep in one of the other bedrooms. It seemed like a reasonable request at the time."

###

Once Cray had calmed the distraught faeling, the trio had been forced to sit in the sitting room, under watchful eyes. Harry deftly ignored his dominants as he sipped from a beaker filled with luke-warm tea. He glared darkly at Draco and growled in warning as the dominant made to move closer. Draco sat back heavily with a sigh, gaze remorseful though he could not bring his pride down enough to apologise more than once.

"I have already said I'm sorry for my lack of decorum, Harry, what more do you want me to do?"

"Go fuck yourself." Was the dark-haired faeling's response.

Beo roared in amused laughter at the outburst and the stunned expression on his sibling's face, causing Asta to grin slowly. The blonde glared at his younger brother darkly.

"Harry Potter!" Temm yelled, eyes wide, "there is no need for that kind of language!" Harry glanced away from the dark-haired matriarch sheepishly, his cheeks heating as he pulled his shirt further over his bump. "Sorry Temm."

Cray chuckled and smiled up at his mate, "Doesn't it bring back memories?" he sighed wistfully. Clúdthe quirked an eyebrow in the smaller man's direction, "Quite." He said dryly, internally wincing as he recalled the less romantic moments of Cray's pregnancies.

Ron and Hermione chose that moment to enter the fae quarters, the red head glancing around nervously as he did so. Harry straightened in his seat, eyes narrowing on his friend's, "well?"

Hermione nodded once, nose pink from being too long in the cold and hair windswept. "Kingsley and a select few aurors have been notified. I wasn't sure whether to go to more than those who were a part of the Order. Shackleblot seemed eager to tear the minister a new one, if only for kicking him out of his position. We have allies in the ministry, few as they may be."

Harry nodded in relief, grinning as Ron sidled closer to him, ill at ease around the fae. "That's good, Donis isn't going to wait forever, I can feel it." He glanced around the room slowly, "He's going to strike soon, and not at Hogwarts, we're too protected. He'll draw us out, one way or another. Be on your guard." Asta frowned and pulled Beo closer to his side, "he can't draw us out, he's got nothing to offer. What's to stop him from attacking the castle?"

Draco shook his head, gaze calculating, "whatever he's planning, it will not happen here. He has no ties, no bad blood with the school as Voldemort had." His eyes darkened suddenly and he looked at Harry, "it'll be at the ministry. He's become minister for a reason, to tear society apart from the inside out, without them even knowing. It's a power trip. He'll drag us there if anywhere."

Cray sighed, shoulders rounding protectively, "isn't there the slightest chance he'll leave us alone? He has his seat of power, he could just discard us." He whispered. Harry's eyes softened as he stared at his tutor and friend. "No Cray. He came here for you. He wants you, and Beo, for whatever reason. He will not settle for the loss of both of you and he'll not hesitate to hurt us to get to you. Like Voldemort, Donis is a man who cares more for possession and little for position."

Cray nodded miserably, eyes straying to the room which housed his sleeping children. "He won't be able to lure us out as long as we're together." Hermione nodded at his logic, "safety in numbers," she stated.

Harry turned to find both Aaro and Draco staring at him, their eyes straying to his bump in panic. "He won't wait until after the pregnancy." Draco breathed in grief, Aaro's eyes closed briefly in worry and his mouth became stern. "He'll force you to fight at your weakest, while pregnant."

Clúdthe growled and gripped Harry's shoulder in support. Harry glanced up at the man, green eyes weary, "they're right."

Clúdthe shook his head, his dark mane swishing sharply. "Vigilance, youngling. You must remain vigilant."

Harry felt a pang of sorrow in his heart as the words constant vigilance stuck in his mind. He gazed into the fae's near colourless eyes as he was reminded of another ally who had given his life for an altogether different battle. So many had already given their lives... and for what? For another madman to come along and recreate all that he had stopped Voldemort from doing. It wasn't right. Harry nodded up at the fae, tears gathering in his eyes.

"And you, Clúdthe. And you."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight:

_February Sixth_

"Ah... harder... harder... please, yes!"

Donis purred as he pushed harder, hips moving in a rhythm that was his alone. He growled low in his throat as the man beneath him spasmed and let out a hoarse cry. His own climax caught him swiftly, causing his spine to arch and a deep contented rumble to settle in his chest. He let Lucius fall to his side before nipping the man's shoulder sharply and standing.

He was dressed quickly, as was his custom. Fully attired, he watched Lucius stretch luxuriously on the silken sheets, uncaring of his nudity as he watched Donis through lidded silver eyes. Donis chuckled deeply, placing a possessive kiss on the man's mouth before drawing away.

"I am content, but not happy, Lucius."

The blonde watched the minister pace, taking in the shock of dark hair which fell so neatly, even after what they had just done. "I know, sir."

Donis glanced at him sharply, hazel eyes wicked. "If you know, then why is nothing being done about it?" he purred dangerously, slinking towards the bed once more. Lucius watched his approach and felt an all too familiar stirring in his groin. "Because they are guarded within Hogwarts. I cannot touch them, nor can I acquire what you want."

Donis growled in displeasure; "Of that, I am well aware." He hissed, eyes glowing brightly. "What I Am curious about is to why you have yet to draw your offspring out." Lucius chest constricted and he let out a low growl of his own. "They are no offspring of mine. Neither of them. They are traitors to the name Malfoy."

Donis waved a hand dismissively, "yes, yes, have your petty familial squabbles in your own time. I am becoming impatient, Lucius. I want what I want and I wish to destroy the people who have kept me from it. Your son should have been mine to mould and he was taken from me. Unacceptable! I will not forgive thievery when it has been done to me twice." His gaze darkened considerably as a low snarl was pulled from his throat. He glanced at the blonde before stalking towards the window, gaze disturbed.

"My brother is safe only with me."

###

"Pick up that blasted quill, Ronald, or so help me I'll shove it up your nose!"

Harry laughed in outright amusement as his friend hastily gripped his study notes once more, casting a cautious glance at his girlfriend in the process. Daphne quirked an eyebrow at the pair. "Eloquent, Granger, but lay off the boy, it's far too nice to be studying for NEWTS on a day like this." She tossed her blonde hair back with the statement, dipping her head back to face the sun and sighing happily. Blaise rolled his eyes at his fiancé before returning to his own notes which lay scattered across the grass around him.

Harry watched Hermione begin her declaration on the importance of these exams from under the shade of a large Oak. He grinned as Ron began to drift again and glanced wistfully at the lake. Harry's attention was pulled towards the water also as he heard of shriek of playful laughter, followed by a splash. He rolled his eyes as he caught sight of Aaro tackling his mate once more into the body of water. Draco sat spluttering, his hair falling over his features and giving him the appearance of a drowned pygmy. Beo let loose a battle cry before tackling his unsuspecting dominant into the lake.

"It amazes me how readily we run into a body of water when fae are essentially earth creatures." Cray's soft voice broke Harry from his staring and he turned to face the older man as he settled beside the faeling. "We are?"

Cray nodded swiftly, mouth smiling, "Oh yes, surely you've noticed how much you miss the forest?" Harry blinked for a moment before realising that, yes, he had missed the village. He longed for days such as today when the sun was out and he could be outside. "I suppose you're right," he said slowly, "it would be nice to spend some time there again... but we're safer in the castle."

"True," Cray conceded, brown eyes bright, "but our kind does not last within stone walls." Harry pondered the statement as the bronze fae was called away by Clúdthe. _Our kind does not last within stone walls. _It sounded almost ominous, foreboding in a way that told of things to come. Could they be driven from safety by their own survival instincts to be in the forest? Surely not, they retained enough of their mind to know that the forest was out of bounds, at least until they could be assured of their safety.

"Dwelling tends to lead one into trouble." Harry was shaken from his reverie as wet arms enveloped him when behind. He exhaled and delved back into the scent of his mate. Slender arms wrapped around his front briefly before Draco moved to sit beside the pair, arm reaching out to stroke Harry's stomach softly. Aaro wrapped his arms tighter around the submissive, basking in the fresh scent that was all Harry, and no longer held the toxic odour of pregnancy. "What is it you were thinking of?"

Harry shook his head, closing his eyes in contentment. He would not let paranoia ruin this moment. He pushed the thoughts back and shrugged carelessly. "Nothing important." A sparrow flew overhead, twittering happily in the branches of the tree which shaded them. For a moment, there was silence.

"Harry?" Draco's voice was hesitant, soft and Harry turned to gaze at him as the blonde rested against Aaro's side "yes?" Draco pursed his lips in thought. "Have you thought of names for the baby?" Harry visibly startled. "No," he admitted quietly, "I haven't even considered any. I've been thinking of everything else..." He felt bad somehow, as though he had been ignoring the life growing within him. Before the thought could develop, he received a well aimed kick to the gut from said life and rolled his eyes. As though he could ignore anything that wanted to be noticed that much.

Aaro hummed in thought. "I have a few." Harry craned his neck back curiously, "oh? Do tell." Aaro huffed a laugh in amusement. "Aidan is a family name, meaning strong. It is a good name for a boy but holds little identity. I do prefer Abhainn myself." Harry frowned. "Ow-enn?" Aaro chuckled, "Abhainn," he said softly, drawing the word out as it was meant to be, flowing and smooth, "it means river." Draco contemplated the name, eyes thoughtful. "It is a good name." He admitted finally, lips quirking in a soft smile, "but ultimately, it is up to the little one. Only Harry will know what to call it when the time comes." Harry snorted, "That's a lot of faith to have in someone who once wanted to call the neighbour's cat, Meow." Draco chuckled in amusement, eyes glinting. "How creative," he purred, eyes lowering to gaze at Harry. "I trust you." Aaro nodded slowly, face content. "As do I, beautiful. You will pick a fine name for our son."

Harry sighed, brow furrowing in a small crease. I hope you can speak when you're born, baby, he thought with a smile, otherwise you're doomed to live with whatever comes to mind first.

A/N: I'm curious as to what kind of baby names everyone has in mind ^^ Would anyone like to volunteer something original and suitable for the kicking babe? Please don't hesitate to review with your thoughts. Happy readings!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

_February Twenty-third_

_Too close… No… Find space… _

_Space? Clean… Fresh… Open… Safe… Space._

_Wrong, all wrong… Trapped!_

Harry awoke with a silent snarl which curled his lip in an irritated line. His eyes were flooded to a glowing emerald which shone eerily in the dark room. It was dark outside, still night… Perfect.

The pregnant faeling rolled from the bed to land gracefully on the floor, wings snapping out in case he failed to catch his balance. He stood up slowly, breath halted cautiously lest he make a sound. His dominants lay asleep still. Their bodies entwined in sleep as eagerly as in wakefulness and Draco's arm lay abandoned on the bed, where Harry had just been.

_Sleep… Don't wake… Don't find me… Nearly time…_

Harry's head snapped towards the door, his ears perking as he heard the tell tale signs of movment in the sitting room beyond. Somebody was awake.

Lip sneering in aggravation, Harry stalked to the one window, catching the opening and sliding it upwards swiftly. He purred as the light breeze from the night air ghosted over his flushed cheeks, warm and inviting. The waxing moon was unnaturally bright in the cloudless sky as Harry gripped the window frame, and left the room.

He scaled down the wall swiftly, claws grasping the old stone as though it were sponge. His protruding stomach was only a mild inconvenience. He panted harshly as he reached the bottom and his feet touched dew covered grass. A sudden spike of pain in his stomach caused him to whimper and clutch the area protectively.

_Too close_

With a determined gasp, he stalked towards the forest, his posture stiff and his nose raised in the air, wary of enemies.

The trees covered him like the roof of a home. He sighed blissfully under their shadows, raising his face up as though seeking sunlight. The chill of the forest enveloped him, causing his stomach to constrict and the pains to spike in quicker succession. He needed this… He needed cold and the elements to deliver his baby.

He wandered further into the forest, hands raking over the harsh tree trunks and the soft moss. His wings crackled and twitched behind him, a solid colour of smoke, held out with magic. There would be no withdrawing the appendages here. He needed them.

He stopped suddenly as an open area emerged before him, surrounded by tall trees that let in little moonlight. He dropped to his knees in the clearing, digging his fingers into the soil and shivering as his baby squirmed painfully within him, ready to be born.

_Soon… soon…_

He was aware of another watching him from a distance, but the fae was young and smelled somewhat like his silver-haired dominant. Every so often it would move forward as if to enter the clearing, but the snarl which Harry emitted caused it to draw back with a sigh. As long as it remained away, Harry had no interest in the creature.

As he rubbed his face against the wet grass slowly, Harry picked up on another being, a darker being. This one was too close. His raised his eyes to growl in warning at the approaching vampire, back arching as the stranger continued to advance. The smell of death clung to him like perfume, sickly sweet and making it difficult to breath.

The fae dropped from his perch in the trees as the vampire entered the clearing, eyes wide in distress.

"Harry," the fae whispered, his voice shaky with fear, "I need you to come to me, now."

The faeling ignored the black-eyed dominant, gaze intent on the vampire. The man was tall, larger than he and had dark eyes which burned into Harry's. As the faeling retreated back from the threat, the vampire's mouth twisted in a cruel grimace.

"Step back!" the fae growled, placing himself in front of Harry, "By interrupting his pregnancy you are writing your own death sentence, Step back Vampire!" The large creature raced forward suddenly, fangs extended. He sunk his teeth into the smaller fae's neck savagely, ripping blood from his body. The fae shrieked in agony before he was cast aside viciously and silenced as his head hit a protruding rock.

The sickening crunch that sounded from the impact caused Harry to blink and eye his attempted saviour in horror.

"Zane?"

Harry screamed as he was suddenly grabbed and hauled against the vampire's chest, his stomach spasming violently as the smell of death and frozen magic encased him. His eyes rolled back in his head and he gasped in fright, his hands clutching his abdomen.

"It's nothing personal, gorgeous," the vampire purred, "I'm only collecting. What Donis wants, Donis tends to get."

With that, the pair took off from the forest, Harry falling into a black nightmare as unconsciousness reached him.

###

Draco awoke howling.

He ripped the sheets from his body, only barely aware that Aaro was conscious and clutching his chest as though in pain.

"Harry?" Draco yelled, aware that the terror and sickening pain that dwelled within him was not his own, but his submissive's. "Where is Harry?"

Aaro pulled the door open, snarling as his mother made to restrain him, "He's gone!" the black eyed dominant was near feral, his fangs displayed in a show of fear. "He feels as though he's dying. Where is he?"

Mayca cast up her hands in a useless manner, "I thought he was still sleeping," she whispered, eyes huge. Temm clutched her head and groaned. "He's gone to find a nesting area, his instincts have kicked in."

Draco keened in confusion. "It's too early! He can't be ready to birth yet."

The front door was flung open suddenly and Mayca shrieked as Dara made his way into the room, a still Zane clutched in his arms. The fae was barely conscious, eyes fluttering weakly.

Mayca wept as her son was placed on the floor, "What happened?" she whispered, hands straying to the fae's torn neck to stem the bleeding. Zane glanced at her suddenly, eyes a solid black.

"He has Harry, tried to stop... so sorry..." The boy dropped back, his lids closing as his breath began to stagger. Aaro turned horrified eyes on his silver-eyed mate, conflict tearing him apart from the inside. "We need to find him."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Harry awoke to the sound of screaming.

It echoed against the stone walls, piercing and twisted, barely even human. It took far longer than it should have to realise that the screams were coming from him.

He shut his mouth abruptly, terror forcing his eyes closed as he pressed bodily against a cold, stone wall. It was ragged against his skin and he whimpered as he dragged his fingers against the stone, not registering the pain that erupted as his nails broke and blood began to spill. Trapped, he was trapped.

He opened his eyes a fraction and cried out, heart breaking as he glimpsed the four strong walls that imprisoned him, his only exit a bolted, metal door. No way out. He hissed and wrapped his arms around his stomach as the pains spiked once more, causing him to double up. Far too close… he couldn't give birth here… Not here…

Tears fell down his cheeks endlessly, streaking his skin and causing his mouth to go dry. He clamped his mouth shut against the screams that threatened to erupt from his hoarse throat as his baby quickened inside him, confused now that it had been ripped from the elements it needed.

His baby was in trouble.

Harry staggered against the wall as the door opened suddenly with a menacing creek, it was slow, giving truth to its weight. The man who entered smelled vaguely familiar, almost of his pale dominant and Harry allowed himself a fragment of hope, before it was quickly squashed.

"Hello, Potter."

The voice was a snarl, familiar in his human memories and a threat to his instincts. The blonde before him now was not his mate, nor was he a friend. As the man advanced, Harry's wings began to ache and he groaned in pain. Struggling to withdraw but unable to because of the birth, Harry was left near delirious from the abrupt pain of the fluttering appendages.

"You've taken my son from me."

The blonde's voice was a hiss, lethal and Harry curled in on himself protectively seconds before an unexpected kick was aimed at his stomach, clipping his knee instead. Harry screamed as his right knee dislocated with a sickening pop, leaving the limb useless and burning.

The man straightened with a curl of his lip. "The sooner that thing inside you dies, the sooner you die, and the sooner I will be able to take my son back and salvage whatever's left of him after your seduction." Harry snarled at the threat, wings curling to cover his body in a dismissing gesture. The blonde growled and made to swing back his boot once more.

"Lucius."

The action was halted as another man appeared, leaning against the door frame almost casually, as though there was not an enslaved faeling in the room before him. His scent was that of fae, but twisted somehow, fouled. Mad, he smelled mad. Harry hid his face, quivering as the fae advanced and the room was doused in the aroma of insanity.

"Leave."

Left alone, Harry could not help the whimper of fear that tore from his throat as the fae bent down, his face inches from Harry's own.

"I'm sorry."

The statement was not one he had expected and he lowered his wing to stare up at the bronze fae in disbelief. The creature was shaking his head as he walked away, face twisted in regret. "I never meant it to go this far, not with Lucius's second son and not with you. I regret the bits I remember… I only wanted my brother."

The voice was confused, almost pleading and to a small part of the faeling, the proclamation hit home and allowed a degree of his heart to soften. Before he could reply, his instincts took over and Harry snarled viciously at the man who held him imprisoned. With a sigh, the fae departed and Harry was, once again, left on his own.

###

"He's not here."

Draco's announcement was met with frustrated sighs and a sudden outburst of questions. The silver-eyed faeling glanced at the people who surrounded him. Aaro stood to his side, eyes despairing as they gazed up at the ministry building. Harry's scent was not here, nor did traces of his magic linger in the air. The faeling had not been taken to where they had first suspected.

Cray clutched at Clúdthe's arm, eyes terrified but stern. He had battled the dominants verbally for a place here, to help rescue Harry. The boy was a friend, a brother to him. He would not have waited at Hogwarts. Dara stood behind the trembling figures of Beo and Asta, lip drawn back in a snarl; an expression Draco had never seen on the sweet-natured, pink-eyed fae.

Besides Hermione and Daphne, the absence of females weighed heavily on their minds. Temm and Mayca remained at Hogwarts, struggling to keep Zane alive as the young fae slipped further into unconsciousness. Aaro risked losing not only a mate and a son tonight. He risked the loss of a brother.

"Where is he, then?" Ron started forward, eyes never leaving Draco's as Blaise placed a hand on the volatile red head lest his temper get the better of him.

"I don't know," Aaro whispered, gazing up into the sky which had lightened since Harry's abduction. Draco watched his mate sadly, "Donis could have taken him anywhere."

Hermione growled hotly, fingers turning white as they gripped her wand. "Are you stupid, Malfoy?" she hissed. Draco snarled at her, eyed darkening. She pointed her wand at the faeling, a mutter of accio falling from her lips. Draco jumped as something slid from his pocket and leapt into Hermione's outstretched hand. The snake pendent.

She stared at he blonde as comprehension dawned in his eyes. He growled "Dammit I forgot he's been using my house!" he snarled, eyes shining as he stared up at the brunette. "Granger, you're a genius."

Hermione blushed faintly before shrugging it off. "Once you've arrived, I'll apparate back with the pendent. I can bring the aurors." she replied, face masking into one of determination. She was not going to back down.

"Be swift, youngling," Clúdthe said suddenly, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "We'll need that device to get out of the mansion." With a quick nod, Hermione held out the portkey for the fae, Blaise and Ron to touch.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one

A/N: gore ahead, not for the weak of stomach

The group arrived in the Malfoy Manor to he sound of distant chuckling. Draco had only an instant to duck before a curse was thrown in his direction. The blonde stood with a snarl, eyes centring on the two figures who stood as though awaiting their arrival. His father tilted his head at Draco's heated glare, smirk stretching his mouth in a gesture that only succeeded in reminding Draco of himself.

"Where's Harry?" Aaro sounded almost savage, black eyes glittering as they latched onto Donis. The minister regarded the group curiously, before his hazel eyes landed on Cray. The bronze fae snarled at the smaller male. "You should have done as I said, Cray!" he bit out, his fangs slashing against his bottom lip and drawing blood. Cray hissed in response. "You've gone too far this time, Donis! Harry is no concern of yours!"

Donis started forward, drawn back only by a sneering Lucius, who gripped the fae's arm harshly. "No!" Donis yelled, straining against the hold, "But you are! I promised him, Cray! You know I promised him!"

The smaller of the siblings looked stricken for a moment, his brown eyes clouding before he shook his head. "It was not your place to dictate my life! I promised I'd return if you pulled yourself together! How could I trust my brother when he was a mad man?" Donis shrieked in fury, lashing out at Lucius and making a gesture with his hand.

Figures moved from the shadows of the parlour room, creature and man alike, some Draco recognised whilst others remained a mystery. They stood like foreboding guards, awaiting a signal. The number of them far outweighed the group in the centre of the room. Aaro tensed and from behind them, Draco heard the distinct pop of someone dis apperating.

"I am not mad." Donis's fury was near visible, causing his magic to swim against his skin like light. "I made him a promise, I had to keep it." Cray shook his head sadly, eyes flooding with tears. "It was a promise you would have had to break to let me live Donis," the fae whispered brokenly, "Sire wouldn't have wanted us to be kept together and away from the world forever. You had to let me grow up, start a family."

Clúdthe moved in front of his mate, pale eyes narrowing on the minister. "You tried to kill him."

Donis flushed darkly, fingers twitching by his sides, "I would never." he hissed.

Lucius strode forward, eyes suddenly falling on Beo. He raised his wand, the intent to kill clear in his eyes. Asta snarled, pushing the small creature behind him and flexing his arms dangerously. Draco observed that his father was either too arrogant or too stupid to recognise the danger as he continued forward, his mouth opening to utter the curse.

Asta rushed forwards, knocking the blonde to the ground as a roar was pulled from his throat, his face was contorted with rage as he slashed at the man's chest, leaving a series of gashes before Lucius grappled his way free and aimed his wand at the golden-eyed fae.

Clúdthe took advantage of the distraction, suddenly running forward to strike out at Donis. The minister ducked the assault, eyes flashing as he dropped into a defensive stance. "Where is Harry?" Clúdthe hissed, voice inhumanly twisted and low. Donis sneered at the question, "Safe."

Cray heard the word and frowned, gasping as his mate suddenly tackled his brother and the pair dissolved into battle, a flurry of claws and fangs and blood. The bronze fae whimpered, eyes widening as the 'guards' that surrounded them suddenly advanced. He crouched to fight, sure they had already lost when Hermione suddenly appeared beside him, face baffled as she took in the scene. Several men and women surrounded her, all crackling with magic and battle-thirsty. They delved into the attacking creatures as one, a force.

Hermione cast Cray a desperate look before she, too, brandished her wand and darted out of sight.

Beo swore as Asta was suddenly thrown aside, Draco darted forward to intercept his father and Beo snarled suddenly, his eyes flooding to a solid crimson. He rushed past his older brother, taking Lucius off guard and plunging a set of claws into the blonde's stomach. He ripped his hand back viciously, ignoring the flecks of blood which splattered his face. Lucius screamed in agony, dropping to his knees with confused eyes. He looked up at Beo almost pleadingly.

The white haired faeling bent low over the man's face, crimson eyes inches from silver ones. "I am going to enjoy killing you, father."

Draco watched his brother sink his teeth into their father's jugular and rip back. He turned before he could watch the end of Lucius's sorry life, eyes shut as he fought against the shivers brought on by his brother's sudden attack.

He needed to find Harry. He could feel his mate, somewhere close but hidden. Hidden behind magic. The effect was maddening; to know that his submissive lay close and in labour, possibly dying, but hidden behind a wall of magic that clouded Draco's senses was horrific. He turned hard eyes on Aaro who stood flecked in the blood of an enemy, his silver hair now tarnished copper. With a silent nod, both fae and faeling took off in separate directions, desperate to find their mate.

Donis snarled as he flung the dominant away, fangs ripping away a chunk of the bronze fae's arm as he did so. Clúdthe was surrounded by vampires before he could attack the minister once more. Hand spasming, Donis glanced over at his brother, heart sinking as he watched Cray slowly shake his head, tears falling from his chocolate brown eyes; eyes that never failed to remind Donis of their mother.

He had started forwards when a curse thrown by a random auror struck him, causing pain to burst within his chest. The fae gasped, sinking to the floor in shock as pain travelled throughout his body, coursing like fire through his veins. The shout Cray made was distant in his ears, almost muffled. He was going to die…

Hands suddenly surrounded him and Donis found himself pulled into a familiar embrace, the scent of his brother washing over him. Cray's eyes were filled with unshed tears as he gazed down at his last remaining family member.

"S..sorry…" Donis gasped, cringing as blood burst from his lips and dribbled down his chin. Cray wept at the sight, heart heavy with confusion and grief.

"P..promised s-sire I'd k-keep you s-s-safe, b-baby brother." Donis said with a weak grimace, face contorting as pain encased him, became him.

"Oh Donis," Cray sobbed, "why couldn't you have let me live, why did you have to try and keep me safe. We'd both be alive now if you'd just left me alone." Donis's head shake was violent, no. "I h-had to k-keep you s-s-safe… C-couldn't c-catch you when you f-fell… m-my f-f-fault." Cray gasped as Donis's fingers were suddenly pressed to his temple and he was lost in a memory he had long forgotten.

He walked the woods with his brother, his baby nestled safely within his bump as Donis sneered at talk of Clúdthe.

The wizards had come from nowhere, dark as shadows and near undetectable in scent. Cornered, they were trapped and about to be abducted. Greedy wizards would pay dearly for a newborn fae. A fae they could mould into a weapon.

Donis had fought, pushing until the last when Cray had been pushed aside. Stumbling, unbalanced and with nothing to grip, he had slipped, the edges of the forest floor a last-minute grip to his flaying hands. Donis was above him, face terrified as he reached to offer his hand and Cray had reached to grasp it.

But Donis was hit with a spell and contorted in agony, his limbs useless. And Cray had fallen.

Through his brother's memories, he saw the resolve slowly form over the months. The desire to get revenge against the wizards who had tried to kill his brother sinking and settling like a weight in his mind. He had planned his journey to minister perfectly, dissected the ministry perfectly, but he was hollow. He had failed to keep his promise to his sire. To protect his brother.

Cray came back to the scene before him with a yelp of suppressed agony, "You tried to save me," he cried, reaching to grip his brother's face, he froze. "Donis?"

The man was slack in his arms, his skin growing cool as hazel eyes stared up at Cray, begging for forgiveness.

His brother was dead.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two

Harry screamed in agony, his stomach visibly twitching beneath his grasping hands. The world outside was blocked to him, his senses confined to this one space and the stone walls that entrapped him.

His stomach heaved violently and he retched emptily, the pain of his twisting organs protesting the unnecessary development.

The faeling was damp with sweat, his face wet with tears and blood which poured freely from his nose. He struggled to lie on his side on the cold, stone floor but his back arched consistently, forcing him to squirm recklessly in order to find some measure of comfort. His dislocated knee seared with each twist of his body, a distant ache as the spiking pain of his abdomen consumed him.

His baby squirmed within him, struggling, clinging to life in an environment that could have killed it, before becoming still. Harry keened weakly, his voice abandoning him as his throat flared painfully from overuse.

He dove into his instincts for protection, losing himself to the pain and the desire to push. Fear grasping his throat like a dead, cold hand, Harry discarded what was left of his clothing and pushed.

###

Draco's pace was rushed, quickening as panic began to set in to his twitching nerves. He snarled as he rounded a corner and collided with another body.

Aaro glanced down at him weakly, fear draining the colour of his skin. "I can't find him," the black-eyed fae's voice was guttural, harsh and frustrated. Draco shook his head in aggravation. "I've searched everywhere, the dungeons, the tunnels. I can barely feel him anymore."

Aaro's breath hitched and he keened loudly, distress colouring each syllable. Draco felt tears of frustration film his eyes and opened his mouth to join his mate. His keen sounded near desperate, panic-fuelled and high.

Both stilled as an answering keen reached them.

Their heads turned in unison down the dark hallway, frowning as they came face to face with a dead end, a blank wall.

They rushed towards it, hands halted by magic an inch above the wall. Draco keened once more, ears perking as the responding silence stretched on. Just as he felt his heart plummet, his cry was answered by a weak, helpless mewl.

Harry.

###

Hermione watched the battle wind down around her. The blood was cooling where it had settled on the stone floors and the bodies made her stomach clench painfully. Too many bad memories.

Save for a few casualties, the fae and the number of aurors seemed to have remained the same. With a weary glance, Hermione locked eyes with her boyfriend as he tried to stem a bleeding wound on Blaise's thigh. The Italian was breathing heavily, skin tinged green. Daphne grasped his hand tightly as she regarded the scene through flooded eyes, lip curled back in a wary snarl.

A blood-drenched Beo sat shivering in Asta's arms, eyes huge and unable to move from the body of Lucius Malfoy. The former death eater lay sprawled carelessly, his throat an open wound that bode no hope for survival.

Clúdthe stood watch over his mate as Cray clung to the fallen body of the minister, a silent plea falling from his lips as tears fell freely from his closed eyes. Hermione's heart constricted painfully at the sight. She had lived in close encounters with those who had lost a family member. She did not envy Clúdthe the following few months.

Dara touched her wrist in a silent thank you as he passed her, his pink eyes normal and his face now baring a deep wound from eye to chin.

"Did we cause this?" Hermione whispered to the fae, eyes haunted as the strayed over the gore before her. Dara regarded her curiously.

"Perhaps,"

Hermione glanced at him with startled eyes, mouth slack. He smiled softly at her. "Or perhaps it was never meant to end peacefully."

He strode away to help, leaving Hermione to dwell on her thoughts alone until Aaro came rushing towards her, eyes desperate.

###

Harry heard his dominants call and answered weakly, turning his attention away to focus on his body.

He felt his eyes roll back against the pain as he pushed once more.

The sound of something wet hitting the pile of clothes met his ears and he gasped as the pressure vanished. His stomach began to calm slowly, still spasming from the ordeal. He had all but lay defeated from the ordeal when a new sound caused him to sit up.

He watched with wide eyes as the tiny baby nestled in his clothes took a breath before bursting into another wail, cheeks red and stained.

Alive! His child was alive!

He picked the baby up swiftly, ignoring the pain that spiked throughout his body at the sudden movements. The infant quieted in his arms, looking up at him from a round face with eyes a newborn blue. Those eyes glittered up at him like one of the brightest stars in the night sky.

Harry mewed in delight as the baby gripped his finger, its rosebud lips parted as though in shock. The faeling barely registered the sudden opening of the heavy metal door or the scent of his mates that flooded in after it. Slowly, Harry carded a hand through his son's midnight black curls and felt tears fall from his eyes.

"Hello, Sirius."


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Dammit, Sirius, get back here and put on your clothes!"

Harry glanced up just in time to see his six-year-old son dash past him, completely devoid of any clothing. Aaro raced after the speeding toddler, who cast a look of delight over his shoulder, amusement obvious in his bright silver eyes.

With a grin, Harry returned his attention to the four-month old baby girl in his arms. She suckled the bottle happily, staring up at her father through wide, green eyes. Her silver hair stuck up in all directions, regardless of her grandmother's attempts to flatten it.

Draco dropped onto the grass beside his mate, offering a smile to their daughter as he did so. "He's most definitely a Malfoy," Harry said absently, nodding in the direction of the six year old Aaro had playfully tackled to the ground in order to dress.

Draco snorted, eyes darting to the scene as Aran arrived to rescue his play mate, which ivolved smacking Aaro with a wooden stick. "Oh yes," Draco said, "because we Malfoy's are known for running around completely starkers."

"An interesting trait, Draco, remind me to lock away my daughter once your son matures." Draco chuckled as Clúdthe lowered his mate to the grass. Cray grinned at Harry, one hand resting on his swollen stomach.

"Not long now, Cray," Harry grinned back, shifting his daughter to one arm to burp. Draco cringed as he wiped the spit up from the baby's chin, "and then you'll have to go through the joys of all this again." he said sarcastically, laughing when the baby stuck her small tongue out in a mindless gesture.

Clúdthe smiled warmly. "Stability is a beautiful thing. It is about time we had another baby." He huffed breathlessly as Shell tackled him from behind, her brown hair tumbling forward around her tall frame.

Harry looked up happily, smiling as he caught sight of Mayca planting a kiss on her youngest son's head. Zane grimaced in response and batted her away, turning to join Dara and the others as they made their way out of the village. "It'll be different without that lot." the green-eyed faeling said quietly.

Draco nodded, "they'll be back, Harry," he whispered, "they won't find their mates here."

Harry sighed at the logic and lifted a hand to wave at the group. He smirked as Aaro became a toy to the toddlers of the village, Sirius was sitting on his father's shoulders and clapping his hands in delight. "Look, papa!" he cried out, waving at Harry, who waved back absently, "look, sire! Look! Sire, LOOK!"

"Yes, alright, I see you, you bloody torment," Draco growled out playfully, rising to grab his son as Sirius threw himself backwards. Harry sighed happily and dropped his eyes to look at his daughter. "Hopefully, Bec, you'll have more sense when you grow up." he whispered softly, smiling as the baby yawned widely and stuffed her fist into her mouth.

"Or maybe not."

###

A/N: Done ^^ And thank you to my wonderful reviewers. It would have never been finished without you ^^ I tip my hat to you all.


	34. Notice

This is just a short note to let people know that there is a oneshot sequel to A Blessing Indeed centring around Harry's son Sirius. And thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and enjoyed this story, it was my first fanfiction and I am quite proud of it. Happy readings!


End file.
